How to Lose the Best Thing That Ever Came to You
by purduepup
Summary: Kagome was a cupid, she supposed, by deciding to help her old friend Inuyasha win back her elder sister Kikyou's heart. But what of her own? How in the process of helping him did this ordinary high school student fall in love with the man she was sure would never be her own?
1. Agree to Help Him Win His Ex's Heart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha… I do not own Inuyasha… I do not—I LOVE YOU, INUYASHA! Gosh, why must life be so cruel to me?

**A/N:** This story's my second! Yippee! It was supposed to be titled "How to Lose the Best Thing That's Ever Happened to You", but since this site is kind of stupid, well, I couldn't fit all that into the freaking title. **WARNING: SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL REFERENCES, THOUGH NOT HORRIFYING! Rated "T" until I maybe add a lemon… ***evil smirk and laugh* Anyways, this is going to have a love quote, a meaning of a flower, and a memory from the past after the title. It's from Kagome's POV, though I may have little snips of it from Inuyasha's for a wider view of what's going on, you know? Anyways, here's the story, and I hope you like it, because I have high hopes for it. SO DON'T BREAK MY HEART, YOU HEAR? But make sure to review and favorite and all that good stuff that puts a smile on my face. :)

_Summary: _Higurashi Kagome's older sister, Kikyou, dumps her boyfriend Takahashi Inuyasha once he decides to go study business and all that good stuff in an American college. When he returns, he sets out to win her heart and get back what they had. Despite his persistence, however, Kikyou is frozen, for he kind of sucks when it comes to romancing women. Kagome, being the kind butterfly she is and also remembering the times she spent with Inuyasha (and Kikyou), decides to help Inuyasha win Kikyou's heart, giving him hints on love and things. But things begin to backfire when Kagome finds herself slowly falling in love with the man who's infatuated with her sister. Will Kagome stick to her promise of helping him, or will she back out, ignore him/possibly try to win _his _affections? As their mission progresses and the steps become more clear, will Inuyasha realize that maybe Kikyou isn't worth it, and what he's wanted all along has been standing in the sidelines all these years...?

* * *

_Solid Color Carnation:_

Yes.

* * *

**_HOW TO LOSE THE BEST THING THAT EVER CAME TO YOU_**

**_Step 1: Agree to Help Him Win Your Sister's Heart_**

* * *

_"The love that lasts the longest is the love that is never returned."_

—William Somerset Maugham

* * *

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped as she swung open the doorway to reveal the half-demon in a business suit. She swung her arms around his neck, forgetting for about a second that he was her elder sister Kikyou's boyfriend. Then, recalling just where she stood in his life—which probably wasn't "__best friend" __status like she'd given him long ago in _her _life—she removed herself from him, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Sorry. I just can't believe you're going to America!"_

_Inuyasha chuckled a little. "Keh, agreed," he said smugly. "Bastards have good business courses, though, and Fluffy's gotta be beaten, so…"_

_"Yeah," Kagome concurred awkwardly. She knew Inuyasha wanted to study at one of the best business colleges in the world, though, as preparation for his father Inutaisho's corporation, and he could only inherit most of it if he beat Sesshoumaru's degree. Thus he'd come to the Higurashi Shrine before heading off to America for some alone time with Kikyou, his girlfriend and Kagome's older sister—both were older than the young miko by about three years. "Kikyou's up in her bedroom, expecting you."_

_He nodded solidly, giving the girl a bright smile before racing up to see the elder miko. But not even ten minutes later, Inuyasha stomped down the stairs, his feet like weights as his face came across as slightly ailing. Kagome assumed she would've been like that, too, at the thought of leaving her home behind. Though she did wonder why Kikyou had not escorted him to the door, at the least…_

_Hearing him come down, Kagome, who was just about to leave to go to her best friend Sango's house, gave him a bright smile, which quickly faltered when she saw how uneasy and pale he was. Gods, she hated seeing the confident Inuyasha so weak-looking, so sluggish and seemingly depressed. "You okay?" she asked worriedly, bringing up her hand to see if he had a fever. Instead, he felt colder than usual, maybe even tense. What was wrong with him?_

_Inuyasha's breath seemed to catch as he gulped noticeably. His amber eyes met Kagome's azure orbs, and instead of the usual golden fire she always saw, they were clouded over in a dreary state. It was almost heartbreaking. "I don't know" was his only response, his gaze falling before he added, "You're a good kid, Kagome. When someone falls in love with you, don't break their heart for stupid reasons."_

_"Okay," she said, unsure of what was going on at the moment, but knowing it full-well didn't have to do with his saying a simple _goodbye _and _see you later_. "I…" She hesitated, wondering what brought upon this, but finished. "I promise not to break anyone's heart, Inuyasha." He nodded solemnly and, with that, trotted out the door, his hair swinging behind him as he ran away from the Higurashi Shrine, making it all the way to America. He probably never took a single glance back, because the only thing he was really worried about leaving was no longer his._

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

Math homework is extremely irritating. Trust me, I am telling no lie when I say this. If I could, I would give the math teacher, Suzuki-sensei, a piece of my mind, but since I have a spotless student record, that just won't settle well. Besides, if Papa were alive, he'd be beyond livid with me for even slipping to a _C_ in my worst class.

I sigh, then toss my pencil at its cup. Instead of making a basket, it bounces off the wall and into the trashcan. And that, my friend, is a sign from the gods. _Kagome, don't do your homework! Suzuki won't care! Go out and have fun! It's all good—we'll cover for you!_

I let out a breath again, scrunching up my face as I retrieve the accursed writing utensil from the more-than-smelly basket. I want to yell at my little brother Souta for throwing away food in my bedroom again, but instead, lay my head on my desk, bushed from working—both on homework and at the flower shop. Yes, I _am_ bored. Yes, I really don't want to my homework. And yes, my mom and Jii-chan have graciously checked up on me every five minutes to make sure that I am, indeed, doing said homework.

Sometimes, I think jumping off a bridge would be more fun than math homework. Honestly. That's just how much I loathe numbers, calculations, shapes, and equations.

And, yes, I have just ranted on about hating math for the last few paragraphs.

I groan, resisting the urge to bang my head against my desk. Then my door knocks. Ugh, _now_ what? I snap at the door, "What?"

No response. I was really hoping for a distraction from this math homework. Peachy.

Once more, that knock erupts through the crisp, silent air of my quarters. I mildly curse under my breath, finally having enough of this game after Round One. I whip open my door, prepared to go off on the first person I see, only to see all that's in front of me is an empty hallway. No people, no footsteps, nothing. Well, nothing but my older sister Kikyou drawing a new dress design, but you catch my drift.

Another tapping sound. Oh, Gods, this is getting—

Wait, _tap? _Not knock? Furrowing my eyebrows, I head over to the window, peering outside.

And there, right below me and standing next to one of our shrine's trees, is one of the most beautiful boys I have ever laid eyes on. A sea of silver hair escalading down his slim, muscular back with broad shoulders and a narrow waist, plus tan skin to add to his gorgeous body features. There's two white dog ears resting on top of his mane, and I really want to touch them, but that's kind of impossible from a second story window when he's on the ground. He has honey-colored eyes that are shining with vivid determination as he throws pebbles against my bedroom window, which I am now opening while gaping at him in mystified trance. I'm wondering why he looks so familiar before it finally clicking that only one person I know has dog ears—

"Inuyasha?" I ask in disbelief. Kikyou's ex-_boyfriend _Inuyasha? The one she broke up with when he decided to go study at a business college in America? The one I haven't seen in two_ years?_

He looks just as taken aback as me. "Ki-Kikyou?" he asks, tilting his head slightly.

My eye twitches in even more shock. _Kikyou? Of all people, he mistakes me for KIKYOU? _My temper flares slightly as I ball up my hand. "Not _Kikyou_, dog-boy!" I practically screech. "Kagome! Ka-go-_me_!" Then, under my breath, I add, "Dummy."

His eyes narrow. "Keh, I heard that, wench!" he shouts, and I roll my eyes. Of _course _his doggy hearing picks up on it. How could it not? "Wait—Kagome?" Oh, _now _he recognizes me. "Why are you in… _her_ room?"

I ground my teeth together. "This is _my _room!" I yell back, pointing to myself to put emphasis on _my_. "Kikyou's in the one right _next _to it!" I point angrily towards the front of the house, raising a fierce brow.

He blinks, shifting his feet. "Feh, whatever," he mutters, grabbing all of his pebbles before walking down to her room.

My mind races. Why is Inuyasha here? Isn't he supposed to be in America? Obviously, he couldn't be talking with Kikyou again, or else he would've found out that we switched rooms last year. Why is he back here? Wait, what does he want with Kikyou? She _did _break up with him, didn't she? I remember it, him coming here to give his goodbye before he caught a cab to the airport. That was the last time I'd ever saw him. He was totally heartbroken, lost, like he'd just saw a puppy—err, animal killed right before his eyes, yet couldn't muster up the strength to really react to it. Kikyou told me later that she'd broken it off with him, and when I asked how he'd taken it, she said he'd handled it well.

I don't know what drug she was on, but that didn't look "well". Oh, I just realized:

I have a distraction from homework.

Grinning to myself—but still wondering what the heck's going on—I open up my window even further, being careful as I scoot out onto the first floor roof. I begin crawling towards Kikyou's window to see what the drama's about when I hear it: the cry of death.

"WHAT ARE YOU _DOING _HERE?"

You gotta love how polite Kikyou is. Really.

"Ki-_Kikyou_, I just wanted to talk," Inuyasha insists, his amber orbs trained on her. By now, I'm standing a good eye-distance away from Kikyou's window, where she's hanging out, glaring at Inuyasha.

"TALK, MY ASS!"

So, at least I know he was not invited.

"Kik— Hey, just give me a chance!" Inuyasha insists heatedly, a small growl erupting from his throat. I raise an eyebrow at that, and from that sudden movement, his eyes flash to me, taking in my presence. Then they quickly return to giving silent pleas to Kikyou, as if he'd never saw anything.

It would've hurt if I'd not understood that Kikyou is pissed right now, and does not need to catch on that her little sister's watching her very unladylike behavior.

"GO AWAY, INUYASHA!" she hollers before she whips back inside, her straight black hair waving behind her before the window slams shut. I flinch at the loud sound, but Inuyasha, with his sensitive hearing, covers his ears. Then it's all hushed as Inuyasha stares at the window sadly and I just gaze down at him.

I chew on the inside of my gums. "So…" I can't help saying the horrifyingly discomfited, drawn-out _so_. _This_ is getting awkward. Just staring at each other, then trying to avoid each other's eyes, then staring at each other while trying to pretend Kikyou didn't just have a total breakdown and female dog moment. Yes, _this _is not the perfect reunion like one would expect.

Inuyasha blinks, as if just remembering I existed. "Hey, kid," he whispers loud enough for me to hear on the roof. He scratches his neck; I recall the fact that whenever he messed with his head or face, he wasn't feeling at ease. Back in the day, he'd constantly complain about how he needed to stop it.

Shows how much he's changed.

"Hey, dog-boy," I reply, also uncomfortably. Not sure what to do, I begin chewing on my bottom lip. And _that _is an old habit that I need to stop as well.

Guess we both haven't changed—much.

Inuyasha looks like he did two years ago, when I was fifteen and he and Kikyou were eighteen. He looks like a teenager; he _still_ lacks facial hair, _still_ has that fiery quality to him, and _still _hasn't gained any of that typical, manly roughness. He has more of a teen coarseness, like the kind he used to have and, evidently, hasn't gotten rid of. Kikyou, however, has adopted an established, elegant aura, despite her recent little outburst. I'm pretty sure that she could pass as a young mother instead of an older sister. Nowadays, she's becoming more—how should I put this?—_adult-like_; she attends Mama's friends' parties eagerly and goes to many gatherings of the company she's currently interning with. She's more ladylike and fit for a formal, professional workplace. Strange how Fancy Kikyou's in fashion college while Hotheaded Inuyasha's studying business.

Or, _was _apparently.

"What are you _doing _here?" I wonder aloud, shifting my weight quietly on the roof. I stare down at him, still taking in details, when I notice he's doing the same thing to me. "Didn't you go off to study in the States?"

Finally, he snaps out of it, blinking a few times. "I came here… I wanted to…" He just gazes at Kikyou's window, as if it were the most heart-rendering thing in the world.

A pang of guilt and pity stabs at my soul. _Sigh. _Woe is my best friend. "Wanna talk about it?" I offer, my voice coming out more softly than I meant for it to.

He doesn't answer instantly. And then he exhales tiredly, "Yeah. Can we go to the coffee shop down the street?"

"Of course," I insist, not wanting to make him anymore empty-looking than he already is. "But, uh…" I look back at Kikyou's window and my own, which is right around the corner since mine's on the side of the house and hers is in the front. I recall my math homework that's probably eating my desk right now, and shudder. "Could you help me down from here?"

That seems to brighten up his mood. He raises an amused eyebrow, and I stutter, "Well, you _see… _I'm supposed to be doing my math homework right now, but since you oh-so-kindly distracted me"—_not_, since I was _distracted _to begin with—"I came out here. Thing is, Mama and Jii-chan are on pretty tight guard with me, so I think I'm gonna just leave a note and sneak out."

He's undoubtedly shocked and not afraid to show it—yes, I know,_ innocent Kagome _breaking_ her family _rules_?_—but obliges to my commands. I tip-toe back into my room, grab my blasted pencil, and scribble a note saying I finished my homework and went out with Sango before shoving the paper underneath the door. Then I go to my window to see Inuyasha sitting on the roof, crouched like a dog. I want to giggle at the sight, but remember that's how he always sat whenever he was outside Kikyou's window, waiting to pick her up so they could sneak out for dates and parties. And at the thought of Kikyou, my laughter stays on the inside, never escaping my lips, much less my throat.

I swiftly climb onto his back like Kikyou had many times before, and like I had a few times back in the day. I would wrap my legs around him, but that's too intimate, so I just grip onto his shoulders, hoping that'll work.

Unmistakably, it does, because Dog-boy Wonder says, "You ready?" I nod, and he must've sensed it, because he launches off the roof, landing halfway across the shrine grounds. Then he sprints down the steps and along the street, not stopping until we're right outside his favorite coffee shop. As I let go and regain my composure, I get to wondering how I could've ever forgotten how amazing it is to ride on Inuyasha's back with his demonic speed and whatnot. The noises just whiz past you, and your hair dances like wildfire. It's an awesome feeling I'd thought I'd never disregard.

Well, I'm not perfect apparently.

We walk inside and choose a booth in the front or, particularly, a window seat. The waitress comes by and Inuyasha tells me it'll be his treat. I order chocolate milk—yes, _I ordered chocolate milk in a coffee shop!_—and he orders a few pastries for us both and black coffee for himself. As the lady walks off, I give him a shocked look of incredulity. "What?" he barks.

"_Black _coffee? Since when have you ever liked _black_ coffee?" I question, raising an eyebrow.

"Feh," he mumbles, suddenly finding the scenery outside interesting. "It's either that or the sissy drinks."

Ah. So this is a matter of manliness. "_Hmph. _Nice to know my chocolate milk is sissy," I say, crossing my arms, feigning annoyance.

He chortles. "You haven't changed," he tells me, and for some reason, this feels like the biggest insult. Almost like chopping off your Rapunzel hair and someone saying, "You could've had more of a _revelation._" Gah.

"Well, look in the mirror, hothead, 'cause you haven't either." At his infuriated glare, I smirk, happy with the effects my words have. I've always argued playfully with Inuyasha—well, we did it for real a lot, too, but that's beside the point. It's like a game for us—most of the time—where we can fire things back at each other until the other has nothing left to say.

"Well, your jugs haven't grown a bit," Inuyasha fires back as the waitress sets down our food and drinks. She sends him a shocked look, but it is simply ignored.

Right away, I smolder and bristle. "They were big before you even left, dumbass." Then, taking a sip from my milk, I add, "I bet Tessaiga hasn't grown a bit, either."

He instantly turns red, now really focused on the people passing by outside. The mention of one's anatomy inside a coffee shop isn't so entertaining now, eh, Inuyasha? "Keh, that was _one _time," he insisted, huffing intolerantly. "Besides, you guys only got a glimpse of it."

"I bet you scarred those kids for life."

"You scarred your mom when she looked at your face for the first time."

"All babies are technically ugly when they're born."

"Feh, not me. Mother nearly fainted because I was so good-looking."

"Are you _sure _she didn't faint because of the dog ears?" I question, taking another sip of my sweet, chocolaty beverage. "Because, really, Mama almost peed herself when she saw them."

"Shut up!" he finally yells, and gets worried and surprised eyes glued to him. Aggravated, he waves them off, and I begin giggling. Guess who just won? Then again, guess who _most often _if not _always_ won? "Keh, just tell me what's been going on in your life already, wench."

Wait. Didn't we come here to talk about _his _issues? I shrug, and just say, "Well, high school's good so far—"

"What year?" he asks.

Really. Really? He didn't even bother to remember what _grade _I should be in? Then again, Jii-chan's the same way, and he _lives _with me… "Second," I say. "My best friend Sango, if you don't remember her, is on her last, and the infamous Miroku's in his first year of university. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi are still in the same class as me." _Sigh. _He snickers since I was always grumbling about them invading my life. "And there's, of course, Hojo…"

"Hojo?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

Eh, that's right. He doesn't know. "Hojo from Class B," I tell him. "He's in the top thirty, very popular with the girls, and yet _won't _catch on that I'm not into dating."

"You're not?" Inuyasha echoes, looking a little flabbergasted.

Weird. My promise to him is the reason _why _I'm not romantically-involved with anyone. I shake my head, confirming the actually _new_ information. "Too much trouble and drama," I lie.

He bites the bait. "All right then," he mutters, grabbing his coffee mug before taking a big sip. I'm pretty sure I'm not seeing things when he starts gagging with each gulp and his face repeatedly scrunches up in disgust. I laugh, and the mug immediately hits the table as he scowls my way. I shrug innocently, and he sighs. "How're the folks doing?"

I wave my hand as if saying _eh, they're okay. _"Jii-chan's as crazy and demon-obsessed as ever," I mumble, sipping some more milk. I try to focus on the rim of my cup instead of Inuyasha's penetrating, honey pools most people call _eyes_. "Souta's video-game obsessed, still best friends with Kohaku—Sango's little brother—and still going out with his childhood sweetheart Hitomi. Oh, and he's twelve now, just in case you weren't keeping track of his age as well." We both give each other glares before I continue. "Papa's inheritance money is going to be used for Kikyou's college funds, so Mama and I have been working less at the shrine and have both gotten jobs elsewhere in order to pay for my tuition to university. Souta's not pleased with doing more housework and neither is the forever-busy Kikyou, but they've gotta deal. Family's all about helping each other out, after all, and since they're not really willing to chip in money, they've got to work it off at the house and shrine."

I grin, thinking that'll lighten things up, but it doesn't. Whenever I said _her _name, Inuyasha flinched. It makes my stomach churn again, seeing those small hints of nostalgia and melancholy in his expressive, so easy-to-read eyes. "Where at?"

Getting that he means our jobs, I say, "Mama's working at a women's clothing store nearby the closest WacDonald's to the shrine. I, on the other hand, have gone to something much classier." I sniff snootily, which makes him raise an eyebrow in questioning. Then I whisper rather seriously, "A flower shop right next to Kinky's Love Shack."

This causes a burst of laughter. "Kinky's—" _Cough. _"_—Love Shack_?"

I huff. "Hey, it's quite serious work, organizing flowers while people next door check out vibrators."

More laughter. I think I may just kill him by going on. Finally settling down, he says, "Prove it to me. Tell me the meaning of a flower."

"Okay," I say, trying to think of all the flowers out there. "Well, thornless roses mean 'love at first sight' while your typical red ones mean 'love' or 'I love you' and tea roses mean 'I'll remember always'."

"Feh, that's only one _type_," he mumbles, taking another disgruntled gulp of his black coffee. The sight of it makes me cringe.

"You only asked for one flower, and I _just_ gave you multiple meanings of the same species," I remind him, lifting my own cup to my lips. I whimper when no milk greets my lips and frown as I stare longingly at the glass. Inuyasha sighs at my antics, then calls the waitress over and orders me more. I squeal and clap my hands, bouncing up and down on my seat like a hyper kid. He rolls his eyes as I grab one of our doughnuts and take a small bite.

He grabs one as well, but shoves it into his mouth like the pig he is. "Are you gonna give me another one or not?" he demands through his full mouth of food. I grimace, so he chews and swallows the dough. "Keh, I can't believe you're still a prick."

"And I can't believe you're still a pig, future-businessman," I remark slyly. That shuts him up, so I go on. "There's a million flowers out there, so do you want to hear about a specific one?" He nods. "Which flower or meaning do you want?"

"A fan of mine gave me geraniums back in the States," he says thoughtfully. "What do those mean?" _Oh, gods. _I burst into a fit of giggles, which he's not pleased about. "Feh, what's your problem?"

"Geraniums mean 'stupidity' and 'folly'," I tell him, still cracking up. By now, we're getting really weird looks. "She was technically telling you through flowers that you're a total idiot, and you're calling her a _fan? _Inuyasha…" _Oh, the _irony_!_

He groans, head lowering to the table. "Why?" he snivels.

"Shush, it's okay…" I jokingly comfort him by petting his head—or, more specifically, his dog ears. He purrs a little and I snigger, which makes him growl as a way to cover up his embarrassment. After all, purring is not a _manly_ thing to do. But since he's too _manly _to blush—unless it's something big—he looks out the window, avoiding most eye contact with me. I say, "So…" Yes, it's the only thing one such as myself _can _say in an awkward situation. "What's going on with you?"

Obviously, I have skipped Kikyou in my update on the Higurashi bloodline. Inuyasha seems to grudgingly notice and his ears droop slightly as his eyes sadden again. "I flunked out of business school."

Well, that could've been the cause for his bad mood, too.

_Crap. _"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha," I console. I consider placing my hand over his reassuringly, but decide against it, since I'm not even sure if he thought of me as a close friend _before _he left. Why would he after two years of no contact? "But, how? I mean, when you left, you had pretty good grades—"

"That obviously weren't so beneficial in America," he snorted. "Eh, fuck it all!" He slams his hands on the table, making some bystanders jump. "That heartless bastard's gonna get rich while I live on the streets, begging for money." Okay, he's exaggerating on that one. The Takahashis would give Inuyasha his inheritance whether he was top dog at their company or not. But he's down in the dumps right now, so I don't argue. Gods forbid I accidentally say something wrong and end up in tears.

Trust me. It's happened before.

"Besides your, um, situation…" I get a glower and frown for that one, but avoid them. "How're things? Did you make any friends?"

He shrugged, finally sitting upright as he rubs his face, exasperated. "Did, but they're not really worth missing." Ouch. "Besides not only failing at life—" Does he really need to be so hard on himself? "—I came back here to see if Kik—" He sighs. "If _she _wanted to get back together."

I just noticed. He won't say her name. Are the memories, the heartache, so painful, he _can't_ even say her name without feeling pain? Then, finally processing his words, I say softly, "Oh."

"Yeah," he whispers gruffly, turning away. Obviously, that's why Kikyou wasn't expecting him. He was trying to win her heart, thus didn't make a call ahead. It also explains Kikyou's anger towards him. I don't know why they broke up, but apparently, she's not so willing to get back together.

"I'm sorry," I say before taking a bite out of a tartlet. He pretends he doesn't hear me, probably because he hates it when someone apologizes for _nothing_. "So." I clear my throat as the waitress refills my glass with chocolate milk. It's not an awkward _so_ this time, but more of a "I'm about to break the ice" _so. _"Maybe you could ask a friend for some help, like your mom or Sesshoumaru's girlfriend."

"Wife," Inuyasha corrects blankly.

"Yeah, wife— Wait, _wife_?" I almost didn't catch onto that. "You mean he—" He nods. "—and Rin—?" Another nod. "Oh, Kami, I'm very slow. I think they put that in the newspaper not too long ago and I completely overlooked it."

"Knowing you, yeah. You probably did," he mumbles, earning a hard glare from me. "But I'll look into having a partner in crime." Then, I see it. A mischievous little glint in his eyes. He smirks down at me, and asks, "Hey, Kagome."

Oh, crud. He never uses my first name unless he needs me on his good side or, like earlier, is completely stunned. "Yes?" I hum, trying to hide my sudden anxiety.

His eyes shine with portions of hope that I'd thought I'd never see again. "Could you help me…?"

Great. I saw this coming, I really did. But, when it comes out there like that, with that very optimistic look from such a negative Nancy, how can I say no?

I narrow my eyes at his sneakiness. "Fine." He beams, almost radiating off sunshine. It's such a great sight, I almost faint with relief. I sigh,

"I'll help you win my sister's heart."

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the first step to losing the best thing that ever came to you.

* * *

**A/N: Please review about anything! The story so far, the plot, the set-up/layout, should I change something…? THANKS FOR READING! Next chapter will be out today, and if not that, tomorrow. **


	2. Begin Making a Plan to Win Girl's Heart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha… I do not own Inuyasha… I do not—I LOVE YOU, INUYASHA! Gosh, why must life be so cruel to me? Well, at least I own the plot. (HAHA, SUCK ON _THAT_!)

**A/N:** **WARNING: SOME BAD LANGUAGE! **This chapter doesn't into much of their plans; it's more about Kagome's life and what she technically does every day. Trust me; _it's important! _You'll see!

_Summary: _Higurashi Kagome's older sister, Kikyou, dumps her boyfriend Takahashi Inuyasha once he decides to go study business and all that good stuff in an American college. When he returns, he sets out to win her heart and get back what they had. Despite his persistence, however, Kikyou is frozen, for he kind of sucks when it comes to romancing women. Kagome, being the kind butterfly she is and also remembering the times she spent with Inuyasha (and Kikyou), decides to help Inuyasha win Kikyou's heart, giving him hints on love and things. But things begin to backfire when Kagome finds herself slowly falling in love with the man who's infatuated with her sister. Will Kagome stick to her promise of helping him, or will she back out, ignore him/possibly try to win _his _affections? As their mission progresses and the steps become more clear, will Inuyasha realize that maybe Kikyou isn't worth it, and what he's wanted all along has been standing in the sidelines all these years...?

**CURIOUS OF HOW KAGOME'S SCHOOL WORKS? GO TO**_imtc. gatech. edu/ i-irasshai/ 2/ 207/ 207a01/ 207a01. htm_ **(WITHOUT THE SPACES) AND THERE SHOULD BE AT THE VERY TOP OF THE PAGE YOUR TYPICAL, WEEKLY JAPANESE HIGH SCHOOL SCHEDULE.**

* * *

_Adam's Needle:_

A Friend in Need.

* * *

_**HOW TO LOSE THE BEST THING THAT EVER CAME TO YOU**_

_**Step 2: Begin Making a Plan to Win Said Girl's Heart**_

* * *

_"__When a friend is in trouble, don't annoy him  
by asking if there is anything you can do.  
Think up something appropriate and do it__."_

—Edgar Watson Howe

* * *

_"Kagome?" a soft, unsure voice called from outside her bedroom door. "Can I come in?" Once she replied, Inuyasha walked in, looking nervous as he scratched his neck and looked around. "You know, I never really have understood why you got a bigger room than Kikyou."_

_Kagome's eyes narrowed. He was avoiding something. She knew it. "Well, I was more active than she was when we were younger," she explained, still suspicious. "I did more projects, thus got the bigger room. Trust me, it'll probably change if Kikyou goes to university to major in a course with a ton of projects, like art or fashion." Fashion, most likely, knowing her sister._

_Inuyasha nodded solidly, avoiding her eyes. "So, wench… Uh…"_

_"Yes?" Kagome pressed, raising a brow. She pushed her homework aside on the table as she burned a glare his way. "Do you _need _something, Inuyasha?"_

_"Feh!" he growled, irritated at the demanding tone she was using. But then he unexpectedly sighed as his eyes got anxious again. "Our one-year anniversary's coming up, and I don't know what the fuck to do," he confessed, rubbing his face stressfully. Kagome realized this was right: she'd recently turned fifteen, so yes, their anniversary would be close, wouldn't it? "I was wondering… Could you, maybe, I don't know… Make suggestions on what I should exactly _do_?"_

_Kagome blinked. Then stared. Then blinked again. "Um, sure. Is that all?"_

_"Keh, yeah, that was all," he insisted. Inuyasha must've been embarrassed, having to come ask for help from a girl, much less his girlfriend's little sister. "I'll come by later and get 'em, all right?" Kagome nodded firmly, and turned to resume her work. But as Inuyasha stepped out of her room, she could've sworn he'd uttered an undistinguishable "Thanks."_

—**~*~—~*~—~*~—**

_Beep… Beep… Bee—_

_Slap. _Ugh. I sit up on my bed, look at the sunlight streaming through my window, and grimace. _Morning. _I stumbled out of my sheets, landing on the floor with a _thud_ and _thump. _I groan, trying to wipe the gunk off my eyes as I get ready for the dreaded we humans call "high school".

Last night, after signing the imaginary devil's contract, Inuyasha took me home (on his back, of course). We made plans to meet up at his favorite coffee shop—Java the Hut—after my shift at the flower shop oh-so-cleverly named "Miss Petal's Floristry". Unfortunately for me, that means I have to go to work right after school, stay there until six, then go to the café to discuss all things romance with Inuyasha—using the excuse of hanging out with Sango—before heading home an hour later to do my homework and all that good stuff. Honestly, kids aren't supposed to have as many responsibilities as me. Japanese high schoolers had two hours worth of homework every night and most of them don't have a job to go to. They also don't have an old friend trying to win their sister's heart, but that's a different story.

I tug out my school uniform from the closest and throw it on. Unlike my middle school one, this outfit isn't green and orange, but blue and gray. I brush through my hair, scarf down my cereal, and brush my teeth with ferocity. I'm trying to hurry with everything before I hear that darned horn go off, warning me that I only have five minutes—

_Beep-beep, beep-beep-beep-beep! Beep. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP._

Blast it all. I slip on my shoes, grab my backpack, and yell into the house, "I'm leaving! Remember, I'll be back from Sango's around seven!" Not waiting for a response, I dart down the shrine steps to see my worries confirmed: instead of Miroku's less embarrassing, purple Toyota Corolla, Sango's coral motorcycle with a cart is running impatiently on the street. The source of the dreaded sound? Miroku's infamous blow horn that he _always _carries in the morning when Sango and him come to pick me up for school. My friends, for some odd reason, do not trust me with getting up in the morning. They just won't catch on that those times were back in middle school.

Without even greeting them, I hop on behind Sango, putting on my green—and mismatching—helmet before wrapping my arms around her torso for security purposes. Then she speeds off, Miroku doing a stupid _whee! _as we zoom down the road. Though he's nineteen, the guy's a lot more childish than I was ten _years _ago. Sango sighs at his weirdness, yet we both know she secretly loves it. Being a third year, Sango got her license for motorcycling two years ago. Being in his first year of college, Miroku got his driver's license last year. Being myself, I was personally too lazy to get a license of any sort and have been mooching off my friends the last two years for rides to school. Yes, I can walk, but what's better than showing up to school with an older, tomboy student and a college weirdo?

"SO," Sango says pretty loudly so she can be heard over the wind. It's not as great as riding on Inuyasha's back, but cycling does make me feel as free as a bird, too. "I CALLED YOU LAST NIGHT TO SEE IF YOU WANTED TO HANG OUT SATURDAY WITH ME AND MIROKU, BUT KIKYOU PICKED UP AND SAID YOU JUST LEFT TO GO TO MY HOUSE! THING IS, _YOU WEREN'T AT MY HOUSE!_"

Whoops. Busted? "SORRY!" I yelled back. "I WAS SNEAKING OUT! I NEEDED AN EXCUSE!" And I'm not about to tell her or Miroku any time soon _why_ an excuse was needed.

"WHY?" Miroku asks. _Sigh. _I'm not responding to that. Catching my expression, he says instead, "ARE YOU GONNA HANG OUT WITH US IN A FEW DAYS OR WHAT?"

"WHERE DID YOU GUYS WANNA GO?" I inquire. Today's the last Wednesday of August; not even a few days ago, we'd gotten off our summer break to return to the school year. Which, by the way, is why I've been kind of off about doing my homework.

"ARCADE, ARCADE, ARCADE—"

"SHUT _UP, _MIROKU!" Sango screams, almost swerving into another lane. She's not the best of drivers—thank the gods she doesn't have a car—but we still risk our lives every day to ride with her. We usually take Miroku's car, but it must be in the shop today because here we are on Sango's girly motorcycle, Sango and I sharing the main vehicle while Miroku sits in its cart due to his wandering hands. Besides, I personally think it's funny to see a grown teen sitting in a tight, pink space, don't you?

"THE ARCADE WOULD BE NICE," I agree as Sango makes a sharp turn.

Miroku whoops. Sango rolls her eyes, and he feigns offense underneath his purple helmet. Yes, my friends and I have issues. Sango's favorite color is coral, mine is green, and Miroku's is purple. But they're healthy obsessions, I'm sure of it. "SANGO, MY LOVE, DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING AGAINST OUR BELOVED BUILDING OF GAMES?"

Only he could nickname an _arcade _something so formal.

"NOT AT ALL. YOU'RE JUST TOO MUCH OF A KID," she tells him, smirking. I glance between my best friends, wondering why they must flirt at every moment, yet never make any moves. Really. It's been like this ever since we first met in elementary school, when I was in fourth grade, Sango in fifth, and Miroku in sixth. I was exiting school when I came across a girl hitting one of our school's monks with a giant boomerang, and I found out later that the monk was a pervert and the girl was a demon-slaying tomboy. It's obvious that through Miroku's _per_sistence and Sango's _re_sistance that the two like each other, but won't admit it to even themselves. Denial runs deeper than the Nile, people.

_"SANGO!" _Miroku purposely whines, and I chuckle. Just then, school comes into sight, and I sigh. "IS SOMETHING WRONG, LADY KAGOME?" he asks just too formally.

His monk-talk is too much for me. "NO," I say, taking in the building, when I feel tired again. Gosh, this place just holds too many memories. Not exactly my own, but Inuyasha and Kikyou's as well. They went to the same school and had the same class, but never noticed each other until we had my fourteenth birthday party nearby the school. I had to wait for Kikyou that day, for her to escort me to the little festivity. I remember seeing Inuyasha exit the building, and asking him if he'd seen her. He said he didn't even know her, but he'd help. When we did find her, I invited him to my party as a way of showing my gratitude. Instead of just becoming my sort-of friend, he'd gone out with Kikyou a few days later.

Hoorah.

Sango stops her motorcycle, and I hop off, storing my helmet in the trunk of the cart. Miroku gets out and takes the seat as Sango gets off. Of course, the lecher uses the opportunity to feel her up, which she does not enjoy. After a good thump to the head, he speeds off to the university. Later, when school's over, he'll be back to pick us up so that Sango can drive them home and me to work. It's odd how Sango won't trust Miroku to sit next to her, but she'll let him use her _precious baby _while she's in school.

We go our separate ways. I go to the lockers and trade out my street shoes for the girls' pink slippers before walking to homeroom with my rucksack in tow. I'm in Class A of the second year; it's for the smartest students, whereas Class B is for the second best, Class C is for average studiers, Class D is for those who're less fortunate, and Class F is for the kids who aren't the brightest. I take my usual seat in the middle of the room, where the Terrible Trio automatically appear. Putting on a smile, I greet, "Hey, Yuka-chan, Eri-chan, Ayumi-chan." _Chan, chan, chan. _I'm so glad Sango and Miroku told me not to use honorifics on them.

They all grin back and launch into what happened since school got out yesterday. I pretend to listen, though my mind's wandering off to Inuyasha again. I still can't believe it—after two years, he's come back to Japan. Yes, it was for Kikyou, not me—I didn't expect it to be—but I honestly thought I'd never see him again. I'd thought he'd return to Japan after finishing his schooling so he could take over his father's company. Yet, shockingly, all his hard, B-positive work over the years weren't enough to help him pass his second year of university. I wonder what he'll do now that he won't really be able to own Takahashi, Inc. He'd told me not to worry about it last night when I'd asked, but it still bothers me, not being sure of whether or not he can get a stable, working job.

Satou-sensei comes in to give his lesson on Social Studies. After that, we have Geology with Tanaka-sensei. Once she leaves the room, Watanabe-sensei decides to fry our brains out with English. I don't get the foreign language; it confuses me greatly, and Watanabe-sensei's voice is quick and unclear. He makes it harder for me, a student in the top twenty, to learn a secondary tongue. I realize Inuyasha must know how to speak English since he was in America, so maybe I could ask him later on to help me with my homework—

Ugh. There I go again. Thinking about the half-demon yearning for my sister's heart. How bizarre.

I'm saved when English ends and it's finally the students' turn to move to another quarter. Schools in Japan are like elementary schools in America, or so I've heard; the students stay in one room while the teachers move in and out. But when it comes to Physical Education—which is my next class—or others like science courses, we have to be the ones to move out of our homeroom and into the designated area.

After dressing into our gym uniforms, we race outside to play whatever Itou-sensei has in store for us. A girl's assigned outfit is made up of a pair of blue bloomers that's far from her belly buttons and rise high from her thighs, and a thin, short-sleeved t-shirt with a circular collar. You can choose whether or not to tuck your shirt into your bloomers; most of my classmates don't, but I differ, afraid that I'll fall and my shirt will somehow magically fly off.

You just never know.

Today, we play volleyball, just like Monday and Tuesday. It must be an all-week thing. Once we've cleaned up and gathered our things, it's lunchtime. Most students eat in homeroom with their friends and have homemade meals; Sango and I, however, got permission a long time ago to leave school for the lunch period to eat at the nearest WacDonald's with Miroku, who doesn't have any classes at this time of day. I meet her outside the school, and we jog over to the fast food restaurant where Miroku's already ordered our usual meals and saved us our usual booth—because we've eaten here so often that they think something's wrong when we _don't_ show up. It's because for the last two years, ever since I entered high school, I've eaten here for lunch, having my WacNuggets and WacFlurry while we all talk for about twenty minutes. Then Sango and I have to run back to school while Miroku speeds off to his next class. It's much nicer than it sounds; it really is.

We slide into our window booth, and I immediately swallow half of my meal. Sango cringes as Miroku shakes his head. "Shouldn't you act more like a lady?" he asks solemnly. I shrug before stuffing my mouth with a spoonful of Oreo goodness. _Mm-mm. _He sighs, "My dearest Sango. How has your day gone so far?"

She waves off the question. "Fine," she mutters when Miroku gives her a pleading, puppy-dog look. He brightens at her response since she usually ignores simple questions like that. "I'm going to cycling practice instead of volleyball, softball, or soccer." Did I mention that even though everyone at our school has one or no afterschool activities, she has four? Usually she has volleyball on Wednesdays and cycling on Fridays, so she's probably beyond happy that we get to spend another afternoon together. "Hear that, Kagome? I'm going to be your senpai today."

"Yay," I gurgle through my ketchup-drenched WacNugget.

Sango exhales, annoyed. "Since Kagome's stuffing herself silly—"

Miroku cuts her off, catching on and adding, "And will gain an excessive amount of weight—"

Oh, gods. They've done this before: shoving the whole _Kagome, you said you wanted to lose weight, so why are you not trying? _thing down my throat. Well, if it helped any, I ran a lot every day, cycled for an hour and a half, and did unnecessary studying. What more do they want?

After seeing my probably confused look, Sango explains again, just like any other day, "When people eat quickly, they tend to overstuff themselves. Their stomach can't handle too much at once because it's possible that it won't even be able to keep track of what's enough or if it's full. You need to go slow, take small bites, okay?" I glower her way, but slow down the pace slightly. "See? Don't you feel healthier, more, I don't know, _less packed_?"

"I never _felt_ packed," I reply darkly, dipping a WacNugget in a swamp of ketchup before popping it into my mouth. For Sango and Miroku's obvious benefit, I chew it slowly, like a snail, before taking gradual swallows. "Happy?" I question once my mouth's food-free.

"Yes, actually," Sango grunts, turning back to Miroku, who, honestly, for our own safety, is sitting across from us. "The last thing I want to have before I graduate is see my best friend explode from WacDonald's overload."

Miroku gawks at her. "Does that mean you'd go on a date with me?"

Houshi Miroku. He's always on topic.

"Okay," Sango says blankly. "So maybe I lied. Kagome, you'll have to explode first before I ever even think about liking Miroku _that_ way."

"SANGO!" we both yell, groaning at how she just won't fess up (and me being upset that she would rather have me die before she goes on a date with him). Miroku at least _tries _to get his feelings across, though his womanizing kind of makes that impossible. But Sango refuses to budge. This weekend, when we go to the arcade, I'm going to give her a yelling-at. Really. I'm kind of getting anxious and tired of watching the tension between them all the time. I don't like my friends butting into my life, but in cases like these, _I _like to butt into my friends' lives.

As they banter some more, I finish my WacNuggets—slowly, because of these nut jobs—and empty my WacFlurry cup. Sango's done with her Big Wac by this time and only needs to take a few more sips out of her Coke. Then we have exactly four minutes to go back to school, when it takes three to fast-walk there.

Guess who'd better hurry up?

Seeing my glare, she quickly drinks her soda and throws her stuff away. We wave bye to Miroku, who's hopping onto Sango's motorcycle to rush off to his next class. Last I heard, he was majoring in religion or philosophy—I wouldn't know. The guy changes his courses so much I'm curious as to whether he'll graduate in three years or not.

My next class is Home Economics with Nakamura-sensei. This used to mean sewing and cooking for girls and technical stuff like repairs and wiring cables for boys, though they changed it this year. Even though Souta's experimenting enough as it is with our home appliances and trying to fix things, Mama suggested that I should take the technology class since she already taught me how to sew and cook. I don't hate Tech. Home Economics, but it sure isn't fun being in a class with mostly boys where I get shocked by electrical wires weekly.

When I step through the door, I'm pounced on the one and only Yamainu Ayame. She's a tomboy like Sango, but she isn't sporty; she loves technology and getting her hands dirty. She works with me at the flower shop, though you wouldn't really expect it from a girl like her. Since we were two of the very few girls who joined this class, they took her out of Class C for this period. "KAGOME-_CHAN_!" she yells louder than necessary as she squeezes the air out of me.

"Aya…me… Can't…_breathe_…"

"Whoops," she says, letting go of me. A guilty look appears across her face for a moment before she goes into _I'm going to play innocent _mode. "Sorry. It's just that, well…"

"We got new equipment today, didn't we?" I deadpan, raising an eyebrow.

She groans and buries her face in her already greased hands. "I can't _help _it, Kagome-chan."Ayame, unlike Sango and Miroku, does not have a pact with me that says "do not use honorifics". I jokingly comfort her by patting her back. "_Ugh, _Nakamura-sensei better not let that klutz Nobunaga touch my pretties, or else I'll kill—"

I give her a look that makes her cut herself off. Nakamura-sensei, for some reason, cannot handle jokes like that. You'd think he would and have some sort of brain trauma from electrocution that made him a loony tune, but he's more strict and professional than anything else.

And, yes, I did shock myself with the wires again. _Sigh. _It was bound to happen sooner or later.

Art's my last actual class on Wednesday, since classes vary for each weekday. Students choose which type of art they want to specialize in, and stick to it. I wanted to do watercolor because of its easiness, but was encouraged to do pottery by Jii-chan so I could make pots for his useless sutras and whatnot. We go Class Meeting next, which is like homeroom, except we don't take attendance and talk about anything special about the current day. Class Meeting is for things about tomorrow and some unimportant stuff, like if a classmate won a prize or if a broom's gone missing. Yamamoto-sensei reads off your usual things, though apparently there's a few new teacher students and the cycling tournament has been moved from Sunday to Saturday. I remind myself to go over that with my best friends, though I should probably talk to Sango first to make sure she got the same announcement.

Then I have cycling practice. This includes me, my faithful green bike, and ninety minutes. After changing into my gym uniform, I hop on my bicycle and begin pedaling like crazy. I only have to train for an hour and a half until most clubs end and I can return to school to clean myself up. The wind beats against my face less forcefully than when I'm on Inuyasha's back or even Sango's motorcycle, for that matter, but the cool air is sweat relief for my burning muscles. After half an hour, I'm already sweating, but I don't stop. The sidewalks are pretty empty during this time of day due to people being in work or at school—thank gods for the suburbs—so us cyclists don't have to worry about running into a pedestrian. I ride alongside Sango, my _senpai _and one of the best cyclists on the team. I honestly joined because it's healthy for me and I'm good at it; Sango joined because she has an obvious obsession with cycles of any kind. We would talk during this, but you need to save your breaths for when you actually need them.

I sweat, but it's okay, because I'll be in the showers sooner than you'll know it. And because of our endurance training, I only start getting really tired when it hits seventy-five minutes on the clock. There's fifteen minutes left of practice, so Sango and I head back to school. When our watches' alarm still hasn't gone off, we ride around the building a few times with a few other girls. Once a single _beep _goes off, everyone's immediately off their bicycles and on the ground, panting and trying to relax. Sango and I use the last of our energy to enter the locker rooms, where we undress and shower. Like usual, we both sit under the water, trying to catch our breath. When we're back to normal, we begin to talk. Topic of discussion: upcoming tournament.

"They changed it again," Sango breathes, finally washing herself off. I nod in agreement and begin rising out my sweat-coated raven locks. "It'll be in the morning, like usual. Maybe Miroku, you, and I could go to the arcade around noon and head home around six?" I nod again, my throat still not returning to normal enough to use verbal communication.

Once that's all over, Miroku picks us up and Sango drops me off at Miss Petal's Floristry. I fare them well and trot inside to where Kaede and Ayame are. Ayame's in the flower arrangement club—the lucky duck—so she doesn't meet every day like us athletes do. My first ninety minutes of work are based off of going around the shop, cleaning and talking to customers. Ayame's first task is filling out orders. Kaede always answers the phone and register when she's at the shop, though. I recommend flowers to curious customers and give them some flower definitions. Once my ninety minutes are done with, my last job is to fill out orders. Kaede hands me some orders to do, and I get really into them as I pop in this flower and that one into multiple vases. Finally, at six o'clock, it's time for me to go to Sango's.

Err, to Java the Hut, I mean.

"Bye, Kaede-bachan, Ayame-chan!" I shout, waving at them before running out the store. I'm kind of tired from all of today's commotion—when am I not?—so the thought of doing even more, whether it involves an old friend or not, makes me groan. I look down at my hands, which are still kind of red, limb, and cut from all of the hands-on activities I've done: writing notes in almost every class, messing with wires in Home Economics, playing volleyball in Gym, sculpting my latest ceramic work, gripping the bike handles a little too hard during practice, and not to mention arranging some thorny and scratchy flowers at the shop. Who knows what else makes them look so tired and worn. I wouldn't be surprised to find out that all this work has somehow rubbed off my fingerprints.

After running a few blocks, I thrash open the door to Java the Hut, and stagger over to the booth from yesterday. Inuyasha's already there, and he looks at me bewildered, probably taking in my wind-blown hair and tired stance. I slide into the seat across from him, take out a notepad, and pant, "I'll… I'll focus on this… right now. You just… order for me."

His eyes narrow in suspicion, but when the waitress comes by, he asks for a water and one chocolate milk. Since he already has his darned black coffee, he must've ordered an extra drink for me. I thank him silently as I begin to scribble on the sheet.

_**THE PLAN**_

I show it to him. He blinks, and bites down his lip to hide his amusement. "You sure have gotten far," he tells me wisely, sipping his coffee. Like expected, he scrunches up his face, but sucks it up.

I nod, not being able to speak. Then I jot down a few ideas and hand the paper over. He skims, and I see the emotions flicker through his eyes: realization, concurrence, disagreement. "When do you think we should make this 'first move'?"

After taking a sip of the water the waitress just sat down, I exhale. "Not right away," I tell him. "Kikyou will expect you to come running back to her in the next few days. That's what guys always do: have a sudden appearance, spend the next week or two never leaving them alone, and so on."

He furrows his brows in confusion. "And we shouldn't do that?"

I shake my head. "Women like men who're full with surprises. If you follow the usual guidelines, then you won't grab her attention again."

"Then what do we do?" he asks, not seeming to like this idea. He wrinkles his nose to confirm my theory and his golden orbs smolder down at the notebook in what must be disgust.

I smile at his actions. Well, at least I know Inuyasha hasn't lost any of his stubbornness or untrusting nature. If he's always been cautious, even around Kikyou, I wouldn't have expected it to change. "Well, have you settled back into Tokyo?" I question.

"Feh, of course I have," he says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm going to live at the Takahashi mansion with my folks, Rin, and Fluffy. I've had some job interviews, too, so don't you dare lecture me on that either!"

I sigh. Something has him on the edge. "Inuyasha," I murmur. "If there was something bothering you, you'd tell me, wouldn't you?"

"Keh" is all he says to that. I continue to stare at him with a pleading look. "_Fine. _I'm not getting any of my father's damned company, okay? I can't even fucking _work_ there because Fluffy won't hire me."

"I'm sorry." Poor Inuyasha. Kicked out of school, and then he can't even work at his own family's business. "Well, right now, just focus on the good stuff. Let me work on making the plan, all right? It'll be less stress on you." Yep. And more on me.

His honey pools are a little wary on that idea, but he agrees anyway. "Whatever, wench." He grabs his business jacket. "Meet me here Friday at the same time," he demands, whipping the suit's coat over his shoulder and grabbing onto his Styrofoam coffee cup. "By then, you'd better have more writing on that page." If I hadn't known any better, I would've thought he'd been threatening me. But since he's just having a rough time and is kind of impatient, I understand he means no harm.

I grin and nod before sipping some milk and getting back to work. As I write, my hands cramping quickly, I notice he hasn't left. I look up at him, baffled. "What?"

"Keh, I'm driving you home," he insists, grabbing my water before stalking to the door. I stare after him, even more perplexed than before until his words finally digest. I gather my things and head after him, the boy who I know so well yet am not his friend. I'll just be that little girl in his memories, won't I? I'm not mature and elegant as Kikyou or chirpy and sociable as the other girls in high school. I just fly through my days, everything turning into a routine that never breaks. Why should someone like Inuyasha—rebellious, hotheaded, _Inuyasha_—want a girl like that as a friend, unless they wanted something from them? Why would he even want _me _as a friend?

I remember how when I first saw him, I didn't think _sister's boyfriend _or _possible brother-in-law. _I recall seeing his face and thinking, _That's someone I can trust. He looks like he could be my _friend_. _Nothing along the lines of Kikyou popped into my head until we went to go look for her. I also remember those moments when he'd come into my room—now Kikyou's—and ask for love advice on her. I gaze at his silver hair swaying behind him as he escorts me to his cherry-red Ferrari Convertible, and feel another small smile tug at my lips.

Just like old times, huh, Inuyasha?

* * *

**A/N: I have the feeling this chapter kind of sucked. -.- Ah, well. Tell me in the reviews whether or not you like the story, and if I suck at it thus far—YOUR REVIEWS DECIDE WHETHER OR NOT THIS LIVES ON! Review, review, **_**review!**_


	3. Argue With Him Like You Used To

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha… I do not own Inuyasha… I do not—I LOVE YOU, INUYASHA! Gosh, why must life be so cruel to me? Well, at least I own the plot. (HAHA, SUCK ON _THAT_!)

**A/N:** **WARNING: SOME BAD LANGUAGE! **This chapter may disappoint you because I might've rushed things, but that's just because I'm always nervous about posting up my work, thus wondering whether people or like it or not… Read** "Life at Demon Slayer School"**, my other Inuyasha fan fiction story, _if _you wish to live…

_Summary: _Higurashi Kagome's older sister, Kikyou, dumps her boyfriend Takahashi Inuyasha once he decides to go study business and all that good stuff in an American college. When he returns, he sets out to win her heart and get back what they had. Despite his persistence, however, Kikyou is frozen, for he kind of sucks when it comes to romancing women. Kagome, being the kind butterfly she is and also remembering the times she spent with Inuyasha (and Kikyou), decides to help Inuyasha win Kikyou's heart, giving him hints on love and things. But things begin to backfire when Kagome finds herself slowly falling in love with the man who's infatuated with her sister. Will Kagome stick to her promise of helping him, or will she back out, ignore him/possibly try to win _his _affections? As their mission progresses and the steps become more clear, will Inuyasha realize that maybe Kikyou isn't worth it, and what he's wanted all along has been standing in the sidelines all these years...?

**CURIOUS OF HOW KAGOME'S SCHOOL WORKS? GO TO**_imtc. gatech. edu/ i-irasshai/ 2/ 207/ 207a01/ 207a01. htm _**(WITHOUT THE SPACE) AND THERE SHOULD BE AT THE VERY TOP OF THE PAGE YOUR TYPICAL, WEEKLY JAPANESE HIGH SCHOOL SCHEDULE.**

* * *

_Globe Amaranth:_

Unchangeable.

* * *

_**HOW TO LOSE THE BEST THING THAT EVER CAME TO YOU**_

_**Step 3: Argue With Him Like You Used To**_

* * *

_"The couple that fights the most is the one most in love...  
It shows they care enough to notice the other one screwed up  
and care enough to mention it to the person so they can fix it.  
When you stop fighting, it means you stopped caring."_

—Shawna Waltemyer

* * *

"Inuyasha, you idiot!" _Kagome screeched, grabbing a sharpened pencil and throwing it at him. Instead, it pierced the wall to his right, making her even angrier than before. "Look at what you've done!"_

_"What _I've _done? Look at what _you _did!" he screamed back, pointing furiously to the writing utensil she'd just thrown. His eyes were frantic and trying to avoid Kagome's rabies-infested glare. "There's a fucking _pencil_ in the wall! Kikyou's gonna be _pissed_!"_

_"She's _already _pissed! This may_ _be her room, but _you're_ the moron who called her fat in her dress!" she yelled even louder than before. "Couldn't you see—no, even _smell _her tears, you butthole?"_

_"Stop calling me names, wench!" Inuyasha demanded, covering his ears. "And stop screaming like you just saw a kitten die!"_

_"Well, I just saw my sister's spirit die! Does _that_ count for something?"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"'Shut up'? 'SHUT UP'?" _

_"SHUT UP! The dress made me want to barf!"_

_"It doesn't matter what color it was!" Wait, what? "How would you feel if I told you, 'Hey, your big, fancy car makes you look like a spoiled puppy dick' or 'Hey, that sweater makes your ears look fat and girly'?"_

_"_What_ did you say, wench?"_

_"Just go apologize to her before you're girlfriend-less!" He grunted something about "irritating wenches" before stomping out of Kikyou's bedroom, apparently an old battlefield. Kagome rolled her eyes before jerking the pencil out of the wall. "Kami, when will he learn?" she questioned aloud, wondering why _she_ always had to set him straight when _he_ made a mistake. _

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

_"Inuyasha, you idiot!" _I yell, waving my arms crazily in the air. At his glare, I go on to screech, "Look at what you've done!"

"_Me? _This was all _your _fault!"

"What're you _talking_ about? The coffee's all over the floor just because _you _had to drive like a madman before slamming on the breaks!"

"Well, _maybe_ if I had a better passenger who _hadn't_ almost fallen out of her window, I _wouldn't_ have _had _to stop!"

Oh, please. I wanted to wave at a classmate. "Are you _kidding_ me? It was _your_ fault we had to even—"

"We're _here_!" he announces too happily, yet his voice holds a dark edge. He hits the breaks, and this time, my water bottle flies to the floor. I glower at him, though it's swiftly ignored as he turns away. "Well? What do you say to the nice man, wench?"

"Thanks for the ride," I tell Inuyasha, trying to be as _nice_ as possible. He just huffs and smirks, not responding as I pick up my water. "I'll see you Friday, okay?" He nods before zooming down the street, his Ferrari squealing in the process. I sigh heatedly. _So much for being inconspicuous. _

Gods. One of Inuyasha and I's past times was arguing with each other over the dumbest of stuff. I guess that hasn't changed along with many other things. And, believe it or not, for many reasons, I'm glad a lot has stayed the same. I wouldn't know how to deal with Fancy Businessman Takahashi like I know Fiery Bad-Boy Inuyasha. The only differences I'm really grateful for is how much older I am now. Maybe he won't think of me as a little sister, but his actual friend?

I grunge up the shrine steps to the courtyard where Jii-chan's sweeping some stray leaves. He spots me, his tiny eyes going wide in recognition. "Ah, Kagome!" he calls. "Did you have fun at your friend's house again?"

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun," I reply, wanting to get inside to just finish up my homework so I can take a shower and go to bed.

Jii-chan hammers more questions my way—though they sound like lectures—but I run into the house instead of answering. Souta's in the living room playing video games and Kikyou's probably upstairs doing… whatever it is that Kikyou does. I hear Mama singing and pots clinging in the kitchen; they must've not eaten yet. Then I realize I haven't, either. My stomach confirms this with a low growl. I walk into the kitchen, greet my mother, and check to see what we're having. She's making a variety of foods, from edamame, or soybeans, to tofu salad. She greets me with a cheery _hello _and I return it with a smile. I know for the last hour I've been wanting to get my homework done and go to bed, but with all these delicious aromas, it's kind of hard to focus on math and whatnot.

That could be an excuse, couldn't it?

I help Mama cook and set up our traditional-styled table that's so close to the floor, we have to sit on pillows for seats. I am forced to have dinner with my family, courtesy of Kikyou, who insists that it is "very unladylike to grab food and eat it in your bedroom when there's a whole family downstairs, ready for socializing". Gah. Her and her manners…

How she and Inuyasha stayed together, I will never know.

I stare down at my salad, and my mind wanders back to Inuyasha again, that darned hound. Him and Kikyou, that is. I wonder how things would be right now if he was still in business college, if he came back to Japan with that amazing degree that would blow his brother out the heritage window… If he turned out to be successful, would Kikyou have turned him down yesterday like she did? If he was never kicked out of university, would he have become an entrepreneur with a mature aura, like Kikyou is now?

If he stayed in America and continued to study business, would he even be Inuyasha anymore?

"KAGOME!"

"The wolf demons stole your suits and paperwork, I swear!" I jump, my chopsticks flying in opposite directions before I finally think about what I'd just uttered. Had I been thinking about Inuyasha so much that I'd just daydreamed of him being a _bark orders and complaints at everyone_ CEO? I shake my head as everyone gives me weird looks. How Inuyasha even developed a fetish for hating wolf demons is beyond me. Him and Ayame wouldn't get along, anyways, though…

Wait, what am I _thinking_?

"Nee-chan's lost it," Souta says with a sigh. I still don't understand why I'm_ Nee_-chan and Kikyou's _Onee_-chan. Why not call us by our names? Jii-chan, not hearing my mental ramblings, nods in agreement. Souta goes on to ask, "So, what were you so engrossed in that you didn't even bother listening to my soccer story, Nee-chan?"

"Boys, probably," Mama says, giving me a thoughtful smile. Oh, if only she knew…

"BOYS!" Jii-chan howls, slamming his feeble fist on the table. "THEY'RE POISONOUS! STAY AWAY!"

"Ew, why should Nee-chan like boys? Wait,why should _boys_ even like _Nee-chan_?" Souta sticks out his tongue, and I answer with a grimace and glare. He shudders at my unhappy face, and turns to Kikyou. "Onee-chan, a little help?"

"No," she states simply, eating a little bit of her noodles. "I'm not going to get involved in you two's childish games."

I feel my frown set in a little deeper. I don't know why, but with this whole "adult" quality she's obtained over the last two or more years, she doesn't like to have any fun anymore. Well, I mean normal, _actual _fun. I don't see her smile when she's around us; just her fashion friends and _adults. _Gods, lately, that word's been more of a profanity than anything else.

The light in Souta's eyes dies just a fraction. I have the urge to tell Kikyou how big of a party-pooper she's being, but my twelve-year-old brother saves me from doing so. "Nee-chan, aren't you gonna tell us who's the unlucky guy?"

My eyes narrow, but my frown lessens. "None of your business," I insist, my face growing red. Then I cringe at using the word "business", paranoid that I've somehow given my little secret away. I look at everyone's curious faces and Kikyou's unmoved one. Well, at least they weren't suspicious.

"Sounds like you _do _have a boy to talk about," Mama says, and I give her a look that tells her she's not helping. She apologizes through her eyes before offering more noodles. I decline, because my blush isn't leaving and I'm already making a fool out of myself.

Pretending to be furious instead of nervous—not to mention embarrassed—I dump the remainders of my food back into their respective bowls and plates. "I _don't _have a crush!" I huff, setting down my silverware in the sink before stomping up to my room. I hear their family gossip behind me—of course—and Kikyou's irritation is pretty easy to pick up on.

Exhaling with relief, I shut the door after entering my room, then stare at the wall to my right, where a picture of our family three years ago hangs proud and true. I was fifteen in that picture, and Kikyou and Inuyasha had been dating for about a year—they were both third-years while I was in my last year of junior high school. It was taken at a baseball game for Souta's birthday; we're all standing outside the stadium in our jerseys and caps. Jii-chan's standing on the edge with his arms behind his back; Mama's towering over him with a bright smile and an eager Souta at her feet as she places her motherly hands on the two's shoulders. I'm down on my knees, my arms wrapped around the birthday boy, and Inuyasha also has the same joyful spirit; he's on the ground beside us, making a funny face and giving us both bunny ears with his fingers. He always did cheesy, kid stuff like that with Souta, despite the boy being ten and therefore, "a _real_ man". Kikyou's standing a little bit behind us, smiling, though not as big and happily as us. It looks like she almost forced it; she even has her arms crossed, for Kami's sake.

I pull the picture away from the wall, and smile a little bit as my eyes take in the centimeter-big hole. I think back to the day when Kikyou made a green wedding dress—she was experimenting, okay?—and tried it on. Inuyasha totally freaked out when she saw it; when she asked if she looked fat in it, he hadn't even thought twice when he said "yes". Kikyou ran out and after a good yelling-at, he ran after her to give an apology. I giggle. Who would've thought a pencil could've done so much damage to a wall? Just imagine what would've happened if I'd hit my target…

I cringe. Now, what about that homework?

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

"MIROKU, YOU _FUCKING_ PERVERT!" Sango screeches from in front of me as we, once again, ride her unsafe motorcycle to school. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT _GROPING_ ME WHILE I _DROVE_?"

"BUT, SANGO!" he whines as she takes a deathly sharp turn. I give him a warning look, sending this telepathic message: _If she screws up and we crash and die, I'm going to make sure to leave behind some sort of evidence that says you're the one responsible for our deaths. _He catches on and sends a pleading look, which I ignore. He can control his urges; he just doesn't _want _to. If a situation involves Sango, he's even more stubborn than Inuyasha. It's obvious he wants to go on about her beauty like always, but after my glare, he'd decided otherwise. "SO, WHAT WERE YOU LADIES' TALKING ABOUT? SOMETHING INVOLVING THE ARCADE AND CYCLING?"

"OH!" Sango says, remembering. "YEAH, I FORGOT TO TELL YOU— THE CYCLING TOURNAMENT'S BEEN MOVED AGAIN, SO WE WON'T BE ABLE TO HANG OUT SATURDAY MORNING. BUT WE WERE THINKING WE COULD MEET UP AT NOON AND HANG OUT UNTIL SIX!"

"SOUNDS GOOD TO ME!" Miroku yells back. Then he says very contently, "ANYTIME WITH SANGO IS A GOOD, PRECIOUS, _SPECIAL_ TIME WITH SANGO!"

Sango rolls her eyes. "IDIOT," she mumbles, but still grins at him. He returns it childishly, and she flushes. That is, until a hand wanders near her backside, and she slaps him, jerking the motorcycle in the process.

Really. When are these two gonna get together? I'll die if they keep on flirting like this.

Once again, Sango stops at school, letting Miroku drive off on her humiliating—for my part—coral motorbike as we walk inside. We go our separate ways again; I slip on my stupid pink, inside-the-school slippers as I make my way to Class A. Once inside, I'm bombarded by Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, who want to know the newest events of my life. Of course, I dodge their questions, trying not to give away anything big like _my old friend who's also my sister's ex-boyfriend came back into the country and I'm trying to help him win back her heart. _You know, stuff like that.

The girls disperse to their own seats before class begins. I gaze out the window, thinking of Inuyasha. I seem to be doing that more often than not. I wonder if he's really settling back in, if he's getting used to living in Japan again. Does he miss America at all? He said the friends back there weren't worthy of missing, but he enjoys twisting his words around so that they aren't true or false, or that they're indecipherable. Just because the people weren't worthy doesn't mean he _doesn't _miss them. Also, has he gotten a job yet, or is he going to continue mooching off his parents? How has he even dealt with them? I think I've met them once before, but I'm not completely sure. How are they even handling his not being in business school anymore?

"Higurashi-_san_?" an irritated voice says, slicing through my thoughts. I jerk back into the present only to see that my three friends are in their seats, looking at me with wide eyes. I stare back at our first teacher for Thursday: the mathematics nerd, Suzuki-sensei. He waves some papers in my face, and I grab them hesitantly before realizing it's my turn to take attendance. _Yippee. _

I say every name on the list, marking whether they respond or not. Meanwhile, Suzuki—I'm not even going to bother calling this jerk my sensei—reads off announcements. Our first-class and morning announcements are different from those at the end of the day; these announcements talk about events happening today whereas Class Meeting talks about small stuff and tomorrow's events.

"Some new student teachers will be here at any time during your first hour," he drones, "to follow you to your classes. They'll watch what you do and how we teach you so that they can prepare their own teaching styles and learn ways to deal with you." _You, you, you._ In other words, Suzuki doesn't know how to handle us, so we're delinquents, though barely any of us get in trouble.

Gods, don't you just love our math teacher?

"Also going on today… There's the volleyball competition afterschool"—Crap! I forgot about Sango's game!—"and whatever teacher students following you the next week will be your Physical Education teachers for the next two days, since Itou-san has a wedding to attend to in China." He raises his voice to talk over some ruckus going on in the hallway. "Higurashi-_san_, if you're done, would you please put the assignment sheet away and—"

Suddenly, the door busts open, and two people stumble in. They're grunting as they wrestle each other, constantly punching and kicking, shoving and pulling.

Eh, great. We get amateurs—

Wait, is that…?

"INUYASHA?"

Just like that, their battle stops. The blob of white hair looks up at me, and the moment our eyes meet, he jumps off the other male. "Ka…Kagome…?" he asks incredulously.

_Now _I'm mad. How am I supposed to keep this guy a secret if he's following me around at school? He must see the fire in my eyes, because he takes a few steps back, hands raised. I ignore him, gaze moving to the guy on the floor. It's a wolf demon with blue eyes, black hair in a high ponytail, and about the same physique as Inuyasha. He gets up, brushes himself off, looks at me appreciatively, and growls at Inuyasha, who gladly returns it. I step in-between them, shoving them both a good distance away from each other. "Knock it off, you two!"

"Don't address or treat your superiors in such a manner! You are not their equal!" Suzuki screeches at me, sending yours truly an annoying glare. "Now, put away the attendance sheets and go to your seat." I glower at him._ "NOW!"_

Without replying, I do as he says, cutting down Inuyasha with my stares all the while. He shoots me an apologetic smile, which I frown at. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi seem to be extremely curious of how I know the student teacher. I guess we kind of just gave ourselves away by acting so familiar with one another and saying each others' names. Ayumi's eyes plead: _Do you know him? _Yuka's wonder: _Do you _like _him? _Eri's scream: _ARE YOU _DATING_ HIM?_

None of the above should be "yes" answers. _None._

"Students, this is Takahashi Inuyasha-sensei and Ookami Kouga-sensei. They will be following you around for the next week or so." Suzuki's gaze pierces into my skull. "I suggest you not call them by their first names, either." I return it happily, but he turns to Inuyasha and Kouga. "I am Suzuki Akita-sensei, their math teacher. Some teachers have many papers to grade, so these two, despite their differences—" He gives them questioning glances at to why they were fighting, which neither of them answer. "—will be carrying on some classes today. Luckily for you, I have most of my grading done, so I will have the _pleasure _of teaching you."

I don't get why he's a teacher when he can't even stand students. It just doesn't make sense. I silently plead for Inuyasha to pull me out, though I'm still stunned. So this was the job offer he was talking about yesterday? He wants to be a teacher at this school? Or does he just want to come here to see—or pick on—me, as strange as that sounds? Either way, Inuyasha just smirks and leans against the window counter with Kouga, who follows his gaze and sneers at him. Inuyasha gives him another glare, and does a low growl. I roll my eyes. I should've expected as much from a _male _wolf demon being near him.

"Do you find my lesson boring, Higurashi?" Great to know Suzuki doesn't want to do honorifics on me, either. "You've been gawking at the two men by the window for the past five minutes now. Would you rather be by the student teachers instead of learn today's lesson properly?"

_No!_ If I don't get today's lesson, I'll be screwed when it comes to homework later on tonight! I shake my head furiously. At this, Suzuki grins merrily as he points to the counter. I mentally groan and close my eyes, leaving my stuff as I go to sit by them. Inuyasha smiles again, and Kouga grimaces at him. Now I have to deal with these two as well as try to follow the lesson? This should turn out well.

"How do you know mutt face, Kagome?" Kouga whispers to me, tone ostensibly annoyed. I turn to him; his eyes remain glued to the board, as if he's paying attention to Suzuki, and his lips barely moved.

I copy his tactics. "He was almost family," I mumble, but of course, Inuyasha's listening in on the conversation.

"Stop talking to the damned wolf," he mutters. I glance into his eyes, the little gates to the valley of his emotions, and see he's not liking me even _looking _at Kouga. Why? I honestly have no idea.

"She can talk to whoever she wants, dog breath," Kouga fires back none-too-quietly.

"HIGURASHI!" I squeak at Suzuki's voice. "Since you can't pay attention over there _either_…" At this pause, he sends me a very dirty look. "Why don't you go spend the class period in the principal's office?"

Wait! WHAT? _NO! _He can't do that! Well, I mean, _he can_, but that's so unfair!

I feel tears begin to pool in my eyes. I've never gotten in trouble before, not even came into class late or missed a homework assignment. The only problems I've ever had is with a certain teacher named _Suzuki _who, for some reason, enjoys my misery. Oh, gods, why is it so, I don't know, _horrible _when you get in trouble? For some reason, I'm tearing up, my throat's lodging, and my guts are churning like I'm about to throw up. I feel so sick, as if the world's ending and I'm about to have a very painful death.

Inuyasha sniffs the air and grimaces. What, can he smell tears now? "Lay off, Suzuki," he says, and us students almost faint at his retort. "Wolf-butt and I were the ones talking, not her." I gaze at Inuyasha through my tears and smile, thankful. He tries to ignore looking at me, though, because he hates girls crying. He couldn't even comfort Kikyou when she stubbed her toe or slammed her fingers with her—now my—bedroom door.

Ignoring Inuyasha, Suzuki barks, "Principal's office. _Now, _Higurashi. Escort her, Takahashi."

"YES, SIR!" Inuyasha booms too formally. Suzuki glares at him, but the students chuckle silently. Kouga, all the meanwhile, has a glare set on turning Inuyasha into dust. I wonder, besides Inuyasha's weird hatred for wolves, what's going on between them.

Once we're outside in the hallway, I can't handle it anymore.

"INUYASHA, YOU IDIOT!" That is always my prime line in an argument between us. The fight just can't exist without me saying that. "Look at what you've done!" That's also a requirement in all of our quarrels.

"What _I've_ done? Look at what _you_ did!" He points frantically to the door, and through the window, I see Suzuki shooting us glares. "We're fucking _standing _around, not doing anything! Suzuki's gonna be _pissed!_"

"He's _already _pissed!" I screech. "I may be the 'bad pupil', but you're the idiot who's disrespected him—"

Wait. Why does this all feel so familiar?

Seeing at how I've cut myself off, Inuyasha thinks he's won the argument. He _fehs_, and crosses his arms victoriously. Then I do something that really scares him.

I laugh.

Inuyasha's in panic mode, giving me a weird look. His eyes tell me he's confused and freaked out, which makes me laugh harder. He growls, "What's wrong with you, wench?"

I turn my laugh into a chuckle, though I can't help smiling at the memory of our argument over Kikyou and her feelings about that ugly green dress. I remember how we acted then, and how we've been acting ever since he's gotten back, or more specifically, since we began that dumb fight over who spilt his coffee all over his priceless car.

The moment I grin, Inuyasha must see that I mean well, because he calms down, though still looks baffled. I finally tell him, "Things never really change, do they? We're the same as we were two years ago, Inuyasha." I gaze down the empty hall, feeling comfortable with this situation, despite us both being in trouble yet not punished. "I'm glad, in a sense, that we're still ourselves, that we haven't changed or matured all that much." I sigh contently before smiling up at him again. "You're still Inuyasha, I'm still Kagome, and we're still an odd pair. But we're odd in a good way—we're good together."

He blinks, his face turning pink. Why? I want to ask what's exactly going through his mind, because all I can see in his eyes is embarrassment, surprise, and I think happiness. Then he smiles, which rarely ever happens—if it does, it's a smirk. But this is a genuine gesture, meaningful and real. My heart skips a beat at it, probably from shock. Yet I quickly recover and return the gesture with my realest, brightest grin.

As we run down to another part of the building to avoid Suzuki realizing we haven't gone to the principal's office, we're mostly quiet, except for my giggling and breathing, and his chuckling and saying two sentences. Because once I begin running ahead of him, he whispers more to himself than me,

"Yeah. We are good together."

* * *

**A/N: **Did I disappoint you by moving too fast? Yes, they've known each other for a long time and are good friends, but I was afraid maybe people would think they were reconnecting too quickly or thought Inuyasha shouldn't get a job so fast. Anyways, the next chapter will be focused on the rest of their day together. And _no, _her classmates won't find out that they're really close—yet. Also, I've changed my profile: now, I'm adding extra info to stories on there, _and _saying when it'll be next updated. Now you'll know what day to expect it being up, okay? **REVIEW AND FAVORITE, please!**


	4. Ignore Him Like He's an Embarassing Mom

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha… I do not own Inuyasha… I do not—I LOVE YOU, INUYASHA! Gosh, why must life be so cruel to me? Well, at least I own the plot. (HAHA, SUCK ON _THAT_!)

**A/N: WARNING: SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL REFERENCES! **And by the way:_ YOU GUYS RULE. __**REVIEW**_**, PLEASE! **_IT'S WHAT KEEPS ME GOING! _Oh, and by the way, the flower and quote kind of suck for this chapter. Sorry. :(

_Summary: _Higurashi Kagome's older sister, Kikyou, dumps her boyfriend Takahashi Inuyasha once he decides to go study business and all that good stuff in an American college. When he returns, he sets out to win her heart and get back what they had. Despite his persistence, however, Kikyou is frozen, for he kind of sucks when it comes to romancing women. Kagome, being the kind butterfly she is and also remembering the times she spent with Inuyasha (and Kikyou), decides to help Inuyasha win Kikyou's heart, giving him hints on love and things. But things begin to backfire when Kagome finds herself slowly falling in love with the man who's infatuated with her sister. Will Kagome stick to her promise of helping him, or will she back out, ignore him/possibly try to win _his _affections? As their mission progresses and the steps become more clear, will Inuyasha realize that maybe Kikyou isn't worth it, and what he's wanted all along has been standing in the sidelines all these years...?

**CURIOUS OF HOW KAGOME'S SCHOOL WORKS? GO TO **_imtc. gatech. edu/ i-irasshai/ 2/ 207/ 207a01/ 207a01. htm _**(WITHOUT THE SPACE) AND THERE SHOULD BE AT THE VERY TOP OF THE PAGE YOUR TYPICAL, WEEKLY JAPANESE HIGH SCHOOL SCHEDULE.**

* * *

_White Rose:_

Innocence and Purity, I am Worthy of You,  
You're Heavenly, Secrecy and Silence.

* * *

_**HOW TO LOSE THE BEST THING THAT EVER CAME TO YOU**_

_**Step 4: Ignore Him Like He's an Embarrassing Mom**_

* * *

_"__Love__ is blind; __friendship__ closes its eyes.__"_

—Anonymous

* * *

_"Wench, are you even listening to me?" the angry half-demon demanded, sprinting beside the miko with fire in his golden eyes. Kagome continued bicycling, her music blaring in her ears, not hearing him in the slightest. "BITCH!"_

_She jerked, hearing the sudden noise and not even noticing his existence. Her bike tipped over, twisting, throwing her out of her seat. Luckily, Inuyasha saw the whole thing play out, and came to her rescue. Well, if you called letting her fly into your chest, shoving you both into the ground a "heroic deed". With their legs tangled and Kagome pressed firmly against Inuyasha, they let out groans. Then both teens froze in place when they felt each other's breath on their own faces._

_For a moment, Kagome just looked into those honey pools. They were the legendary windows to his heart, the illustrious portals to his soul. Ever since she'd met him two months ago, she always kept admiring them—along with the furry, triangular dog ears, of course—and, honestly, those amber orbs were the best thing she'd ever laid eyes_ _on. _

_Inuyasha stared back at her as well, but Kagome didn't know why, unless he was wondering why she was staring at him and _still_ hadn't moved from on top of him. Embarrassed, Kagome flew off her sister's boyfriend, blushing like the schoolgirl she was. "Uh, s-sorry, Inuyasha," she stammered, ripping out her headphones. She picked up her bike and set it up right again. "Were you trying to get my attention?" He just gaped at her. "I really didn't hear you," she whispered, looking down at the ground in shame. Great, him and Kikyou were only two months into dating and Kagome _already _screwed things up. Now he probably thought that she was a stupid little girl despite what she thought was maturity, and—_

_"Calm down," he muttered, taking her bike from her. He began straightening out a dent, some twists in its spokes, and the bent front wheel it'd obtained from its fall. "I just saw you on my jog and wanted to say 'hi'." He handed her back the newly improved bicycle; she gawked at him. He growled, "What?"_

_"Just…" Kagome wondered if she should tell him about how much she wanted to be his friend, despite the possibility of him and Kikyou breaking up. "Thank you. You know, for wanting to say hi and fixing my bike. It was really nice of you."_

_"K-Keh," he mumbled, his eyes expressing how shocked he felt. He quickly turned away, and Kagome wondered if she'd done something wrong. _Oh, yeah, Kags, way to go. That's how you make a friend. _Inuyasha began walking away, and she sighed, getting back on her bike. When she began pedaling towards him, he whipped around, almost sending her crashing down to the ground—again. Fortunately, he gripped the bike by the handlebars, placing his hands on top of hers to stop it safely. Kagome turned red at the contact, though didn't space out enough to miss it when he said, "Feh, I'm goin' to my favorite coffee shop. You can come along and, uh, we could talk and hang out."_

_She brightened, jumping off her bicycle. _"Really?"

_Surprised by the girl's zeal, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but nodded slowly. Kagome silently cheered, getting off her bike once Inuyasha had finally noticed their hands touching. He tucked them into his pockets as Kagome walked by his side, bike in tow, smiling like an idiot. Inuyasha blinked, but smirked at how she went on about the wonders of junior high as they made their way to Java the Hut._

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

Once Inuyasha and I run back to class—now Technical Home Economics—Ayame tackles me, as usual. Kouga hasn't arrived yet, so we're safe from conflict for now. Surprisingly, as my friend kills me in a bear hug, going on about how Nobunaga hasn't ruined her "precious babies" yet, Inuyasha doesn't show any signs of distress. He's always hated wolf demons—I wouldn't know why, since they're technically his cousins—but he has no problem with me talking to Ayame. Maybe he's just wary about males?

Either way, Ayame pays him no mind. "Guess what?" I feign interest. "Today, we're going over how to repair a bike, so you won't get shocked like usual!"

"Shocked?" Inuyasha echoes, giving me a stern look. For some reason, he actually looks worried.

I roll my eyes before pushing Ayame towards our work bench. "Just go over to the counter and watch us from there, okay? I don't want anyone to know we're associated." Inuyasha's about to protest—I can see the fight in his eyes—but I shake my head and walk away before he gets the chance. He seethes, yet obeys orders. Yes, I know my words kind of came out wrong, but I wouldn't want to be picked on for knowing the student teacher.

And for some reason, I couldn't call myself Inuyasha's friend without him declaring it first.

Kouga rushes in late, and a few students chuckle at his roughed-up appearance. His ponytail's come loose and his dress shirt's wrinkled along with his black pants. Though most people find it entertaining, Ayame's dissecting him with her eyes. She stares at him hungrily as he makes his way over to the counter to join Inuyasha—unenthusiastically, I might add. Knowing full well all the demons will hear her, Ayame announces, "I'd tap that." At Kouga's confused look, everybody chuckles louder, making Nakamura-sensei shush us as he begins the lesson. "So, Kagome-chan," Ayame whispers, beginning to replace the popped tires. She looks overly excited about something, and a feeling of dread sets in my stomach. "Guess what?"

"Do I want to know?" I groan.

_"YES!" _Ayame shouts just a little too loudly. The humans jump and the demons cover their ears at her screeching voice. I slap her mouth shut, giving her a hard look before she continues in a very, very low voice—meaning it's so low, not even the demons can hear her. "There are two canine demon-blooded hotties over there, gazing in our direction."

I stupidly turn and sure enough, Kouga and Inuyasha's eyes are trained on us—or is it just one?—like we're packets of pork and they're starving deli shoppers. Kouga has smoothed out his clothes and put his hair back up in its ponytail, and Inuyasha's still neat, not having messed up his appearance the slightest since he's_ the_ Inuyasha. Blinking while my face turns red, I quickly shift my body back to the table, hoping they haven't realized I was just staring back.

The entire time Ayame and I follow directions and begin helping a bike in need, I feel eyes on me from the window counter—I'm not sure whether the penetrating gaze belongs to Inuyasha, Kouga, or both of them. It makes me feel small and awkward, so I squirm every five seconds. But thanks to Ayame's demonic strength and my bike knowledge, we finish quickly and she does an over-the-top victory dance. I laugh at her craziness, especially when the oh-so-serious Nakamura-sensei begs her to float back down to Earth.

The little bell rings, signaling us to head back to our normal classrooms for Japanese Language. I take the intermission as a chance to ask Ayame to come out to WacDonald's during lunchtime tomorrow. After a death hug and many excited remarks, she accepts before running back to Class C. I enter Class A, feeling anxious and happy about Sango and Miroku meeting my other best friend. As Miroku would say, "The more, the merrier," and as Sango would reply to that, "Not with you around, perv."

Kouga and Inuyasha walk into the room right after me. They take their spots at the counter after introducing themselves to our next teacher, Kobayashi-sensei. Our seats are boy-girl-boy-girl, so there's one male sitting in front of me, another behind me, one more to my left, and a last one to my right. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi all are seated next to them, so we can talk without them crowding around my desk. But today, we don't talk. Instead, the boy to my right, Hojo's friend Bankoutsu, begins Smalltalk. "G'morning, Higurashi-san," he says, smiling large.

I grin back at his politeness. It's nice to have a guy your age outside of your friend circle actually talk to you. Most boys here don't bother talking to me, and when they do, they seem really tense about it, as if they're forced to. Having Bankoutsu be nice so naturally is really a relief. "Good morning, Shichinintai-kun," I say. "How have you liked our classes so far?"

"Horrible," he comments instantly, and I blink. He quickly adds, "This is school. I didn't think anyone would really like their classes." Oh, right. "And what about you? You've seemed better since your encounter with the dreaded Suzuki this morning."

I'm glad to know he doesn't think of him as a sensei, either. I beam wider. "I actually am." I'm afraid to say more. Most people wouldn't be happy to "go down to the principal's office", after all, and with me smiling, I'm already giving myself away.

For some reason, Bankoutsu's smirk grows even more charming. "So, I was wondering…" Prepare yourself. He's about to act as messenger between Hojo and me again—you know, where the boy sends his friend to the girl to try to talk her into dating the boy. "We're friends, right?"

Well. _That_ was unexpected. "Yes," I drawl, secretly wondering what he's getting at. "I suppose."

"Nice to know" is all he says before Kobayashi-sensei launches into our Japanese lesson for today. We learn some difficult characters and read some old-fashioned literature. When I catch the two canines at the counters staring me down, I tell them telepathically to pay attention to our educator. Oddly, they both comply and do as they were told. I wonder why I'm not only obligated to keep Inuyasha in track now, but Kouga, too. Maybe it's because Ayame has an obvious attraction for him, and I'd hate for her chances to be screwed over when he's kicked out for being a bad student teacher?

Right when Japanese ends, Satou-sensei walks in and begins his plans for today. This term, we're going over the Feudal and Medieval eras. We learn more about the Muromachi period, or more specifically, the Nanboku-chou Jidai. In another week or two, we'll move on to the Sengoku Jidai before working our way up to the Edo period, which was when the little village of Tokyo got its first name: Edo. Of course, we've already learned about this in our past grade years, but we just seem to go into even more depth as we get older.

I guess that philosophy could pass with us in ways more than one. _The older you get, the more depth there is. _When Satou-sensei isn't looking, I scribble the words underneath my sleeve, on my wrist, in Sharpie. After reading the words, I smile as I think of all the hidden meanings packed in that one little sentence. I forget that there are many other sets of eyes to look out for, though. And I only remember when I've put away my stuff and looked up to see Bankoutsu, Kouga, and most importantly, Inuyasha's eyes gazing into me with pure curiosity.

Oh, boy.

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

I tell Miroku and Sango about Ayame eating with us tomorrow, and when they ask for some details, I confess to them her obvious attraction for one of our new student teachers—obviously ignoring the fact that I knew the other one. "Two wolf demons, eh?" Miroku echoes, rubbing his chin in a very knowing but very _Miroku_ way. "How _extremely_interesting…"

Sango slaps his arm for being stupid and rolls her magenta eyes. I can't really blame her. _Stupid perverted monk. _"The dude's a student teacher, 'Roku, and despite Ayame liking him, teachers and students aren't supposed to be involved in intimate relationships. Right, Kagome?"

I'm about to agree, but then I go into thought about it. Why? I don't know. I mean, are students allowed to be friends with the student teachers? Will Inuyasha and I have to stop hanging out? My heart drops at the thought. Though I'd only reunited with him two days ago, it felt like he'd never left—but, as you're probably aware, that feeling went away when I had to lie to my family about "going over to Sango's".

Still… Seeing Inuyasha again just has me thinking more and more about him. I wonder: did he ever stop loving Kikyou? Does he think of them among "soul mate" terms, or is he just trying to get an old flame back? Will I even get any of the answers to my questions? Oh, gods, I really do hope that there's no rule against us being friends. I mean, things are so…_great _when he's around...

"Yoo-hoo!" a cheery voice calls. Then, angrily— _"Kags!"_

I nearly fall out of my seat and the WacFlurry in my hand bounces lightly in the air. I exhale with relief when I manage to hold a secure grip on it. I turn to my right, away from the window, to where Sango's sitting next to me like always. Because we, once again, _really _can't trust Miroku's hands. "What were you thinking about just now?" I give her a dumb look.

"You had a misty, slightly sad look in your eyes," Miroku informs me intelligently, sipping his Sprite. "What's going on in your noggin?" At this, he knocks on my head carelessly, and I make a blank face.

"Uh…" New shoes? No, that wouldn't work; I never go shopping. Work? No, I never get hung up over it; Miss Petal's Floristry is like my second home. Friends? Now that causes a spark. "The guy who sits to my right in class asked me if we were friends today, and it caught me off guard." Well, that was half the truth, though it wasn't the answer to her question.

Sango wiggles her eyebrows and Miroku _ooh_s. I glower at them both. Ha-ha, yes, very funny, guys. Totally mature. Sango goes on to murmur, "Kaggie has a crush now?"

I shake my head furiously, feeling my blushes from earlier today come up again. "Oh, no, no, no, no, _no_," I chuckle nervously. "It's just… Hearing that from a guy who's only really talked to you so you could go out with his friend… It's weird."

"Oh, I know this!" Sango exclaims, tapping her chin thoughtfully. Miroku and I look at her expectantly as I scoop a cupful of Oreo goodness. She snaps her fingers when she guesses, "Is the friend Hobo?"

I nearly choke on my WacFlurry. I've only talked about Hojo once, and since we were all annoyed with him that one time, we haven't talked about him since. So of _course _Sango wouldn't get his surname right. "Hojo," I cough, wiping away some ice cream that'd dribbled out from my lips. "His name's Hojo."

"Let's call him Hobo," she insists perkily. "Or Homo! Either one works for me!" Excitedly, Miroku nods, though he'd agree to just about anything Sango said. Oi.

"You guys are impossible" is all I groan as I finish up my food—at a snail's pace, if you must know. Since my best friends are so conniving and hurtful—_tear_—I've decided to follow the goal I made last year: lose ten pounds. I'd tried before by only buying a box of four WacNuggets and one WacFlurry plus cycling afterschool and increasing my game during gym, but it hasn't been working at all. Sure, I'm always exercising and running around town—thus need my energy—but if I only eat one thing at WacDonald's during lunch, I should be able to lose a few pounds by next Wednesday. I just have to push myself harder—that's all.

After racing back to school and proving my point that, yes, I did move around a lot, I go to my next class: Physics. Here in Japan, students have to study four sciences: Biology, Physics, Geology, and Chemistry. I personally like the variety, but Eri, even being in the top twenty, has gotten low grades in each of them because she can't keep track of what's what. Which reminds me, I have to tutor her starting tonight for the next few Thursdays; Ayumi, the smartest of us all and Eri's usual coach, has begun volunteering at the library, which leaves the second smartest—me—to do the job. Not that I don't mind or anything; it'll just be a lot to put on my plate.

Today, we're in the lab, unlike yesterday, where Tanaka-sensei just wanted to read from the Geology textbook. But we're always in the lab for Hayashi-sensei's Physics class. I take my seat next to Yuka—Eri called dibs on Ayumi—and listen to her as she begins talking about her latest drive for a man. You see, whenever Yuka spots a guy she likes, she clings and does whatever she can to win his heart. She's obsessed with him until the next "cutest" guy shows up—then she moves on, forgetting about the one before.

It seems her latest conquest is not only my friend, but my sister's ex-boyfriend.

Ah. Well…

This is uncomfortable.

"Did you _see _how Takahashi-sensei was eyeing me during our classes?" she gushes, squealing with delight. "I swear, he should be a model! I mean, have you _seen _him?" Uh, yeah, Yuka. Not only outside of school, but I see him in every one of my classes. "I'm so excited! Today, he went to the boys' class—" I have to cough to make her correct that. "I mean, the Tech. class, but tomorrow, he and Ookami-sensei will have to come attend the girls'—" Another cough. "I mean, the normal Home Economics class. How great is _that_?"

"Very," I concur, trying not to show my discomfort. At that moment, Inuyasha comes in, walking across the room to the counter until he spots me. Then he turns a complete one-eighty, coming up to Yuka and I's table with a cheerful face. I glower at him. He wants something. I can see it in his golden orbs.

He comes to a sudden halt in front of our lab table. "Hey, can you take notes for me about the teach' and what happens in class? I gotta go meet up with Rin for a good thirty minutes. Nothing more." Since I don't respond, he almost begs, "C'mon. It's just a half-hour."

Seeing how his gawk is on me, I avert my eyes. Yuka, who'd nearly popped like a balloon from ecstasy when he headed our way—and who still has not realized he's focusing on me, not her—is now in the dumps. "Is that your girlfriend?" Wow. She didn't even address Rin as a _she._

Wait, _what_ did she just say?

Inuyasha's eye twitches and he grimaces weakly, horrified at the idea. Whether he's secretly afraid of his brother's wrath or merely sickened by the thought of knowing Rin like _that_, he looks horror-struck. "Sister-in-law," he informs my friend halfheartedly, trying to return to normality. I'm still not trying to look, and whenever he focuses on me, I turn away as an attempt to give Yuka an opening. Kami forbid, she'd never forgive me for cock-blocking her, girl-style.

"I'LL TAKE THE NOTES FOR YOU!" Yuka declares, and Inuyasha's ears flatten, not being able to take the high-pitched noise. She squeals at the movement, and reaches out for them.

It's all in slow motion. She stands up, her hands making their way to the top of his head, and he freaks out again. Then it's all in ordinary movement as he runs out of the room, not even saying "thank you". Yuka's hasn't sat down because she's beyond confused, and I just shake my head. Inuyasha never let anyone touch his ears—not even Kikyou—and I doubt he'd let Yuka break his streak of run-away. She asks me, "Did he just—?"

"Uh, dog demons with those ears are really picky about who touches them," I fib, though it's not a total lie. As far as I know, people with dog ears are protective of them—thing is, Inuyasha's the only person I know with animal ears. Besides, I said _dog demons_, meaning full-blooded ones. He's never been very comfortable with the fact that he was half, so I wouldn't reveal it to the people who can't figure out the truth. Humans, having no real abilities, would see him and think of a full-demon; spiritual beings and anyone with demon blood, however, are able to see that he only carries half of a demonic aura.

Yuka, being as clueless to things as Eri, nods brightly. "Just imagine if we had kids…" _Sigh. _"I wonder if he's able to please girls in bed…"

Thanks for putting that image in my mind. I _really _needed— No, _not_ "really". (Yuka, that was very inappropriate. I hope you know that.) It's kind of weird to imagine Inuyasha with anyone. I question if it's because I've always seen him with Kikyou until recently when it was just us, and then I wonder if it's for other reasons…?

Throughout the entire period, Yuka's scribbling away in her notebook, determined to come up with the most thorough notes possible. I guess she wants to impress Inuyasha with her smarts, even though she ranks right above Eri in the top twenty: number eighteen. I swear, it's pure luck they'd gotten into Class A. They should be in Class C—no, _D! _

I mentally slap myself across the face. Why am I being so mean all of a sudden? Yuka didn't do anything, and neither did Eri. The former's just trying to get the guy she likes right now, although that'd seriously mess with Inuyasha and I's goal to get him and Kikyou back together.

When there's a minute of class left, I notice silver hair in the window of the door. Amber eyes look into the room, spot me, and I can tell he's silently asking what our next period is. I shift my eyes again, determined not to let Yuka catch on that I know him personally because I would never hear the end of it. _Why didn't you _tell _me? Now you'll have to help with making him fall head-over-heels for me! _Of course, I say back, _Fine—I suppose I have no choice. Just let me help him get back together with my sister! _Then _I'll help you!_

Yeah. That wouldn't turn out so great.

Kouga sticks his tongue out to Inuyasha, who I can imagine growling outside. Inuyasha's eyes flare before resting on me, imploring for an answer. I inwardly sigh, tired, before looking him square in the eyes and putting up my hair in a ponytail—trying to hint on that I'll need it for our next class. When that's not enough, I casually begin to stretch my muscles. His honey pools widen in realization before his silver man disappears.

Yuka, not noticing my strangeness, _did _see Inuyasha in the hallway. Just as I return to my normal stance of sitting in my seat correctly, she gives me a rapturous beam. I smile back, though mine's tinier since I feel kind of bad for hiding my secret sort-of-friendship with Inuyasha away from her. I feel Kouga's eyes watch me again, and I hold back from standing up and streaming, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH EVERYONE'S EYES TODAY?" Because there _is _something amiss if everyone's staring at me like I'm a treasure chest.

Miroku probably would find that humorous since I said the word "chest". Ugh.

Once Physics ends, we all head to our last period: Physical Education. I run into the locker-room, changing into my bloomers and t-shirt. I tuck it into my bottoms, put on my running shoes, and since my hair's already up, run outside to the volleyball area. Eri and Ayumi are still in the changing area, but Yuka's helping reset the net from the last class. The entire time, she's staring keenly at Inuyasha, who's on the bench, reading what must be the notes she'd made for him. I can tell he doesn't feel comfortable accepting help from someone he doesn't really know, but I ignore the urge to go talk to him about it. _Okay, Kagome, keep it under control. No one's supposed to know about the plan, much less your relations—NO ONE. _I nod to myself before running up and assisting Yuka with the net, since I'm more flexible and able to stand on my tiptoes to tie the lines to their poles. Kouga, I suppose, is acting as our main teacher for this period. He's giving orders to the girls, telling them what to do to prepare for today's game as he gets pumped up for some "action". The sight kind of looks familiar; now that I think about it, he looks just like—

Oh. That explains why he and Inuyasha were fighting. When they both went to this school—Inuyasha being the loner/bad boy and Kouga being the star baseball player/popular guy Kikyou talked about being friends with—did they not get along? Is that why Kouga's been looking at me so much today? Does he recognize me as his old friend Kikyou's little sister, or is he wondering why two strangers look so much alike…? Nah, he wouldn't; he's heard my last name quite a few times today, so that's a dead giveaway.

Speaking of the wolf, he stops his commands for a moment to look at me again. That's when I notice just what he's thinking about when he gazes at me. His eyes scan my body, then my face before he breaks out into a grin. Oh, my gods; is the student teacher, a twenty-year-old wolf demon my best friend likes, _attracted _to me?

Well, he's certainly not hiding it. He ogles at me openly, and I finally notice how revealing all of our darned school uniforms are. It's not any better, either, that my muscles are lengthened, thus showing my flexibility and many curves. Suddenly, I feel kind of clammy and anxious as my face turns a bright scarlet; I can feel the blood rushing to my head. Let's just say, his forwardness is making me feel weird. Though, despite how I'm self-conscious, I feel confident at the same time—an older guy, _liking me_. Wow. If Ayame weren't so into him, I'd be beaming despite my stomach churning at the moment.

There's a growl from behind me, making my heels hit the ground. _Inuyasha? _"Move over, wench," he snarls. I speculate why he's here as he grabs the netting from my stunned hands and begins tying it for me. Yuka looks shocked that he called me a wench, but she's even more confused that I do nothing about it. I ignore her. Since Inuyasha's taller than me, he sets the net up quicker and we can start our game when Ayumi gets back from the equipment room with a volleyball. I expect Inuyasha to smirk from his little achievement—you know, boys and their egos and cockiness—but instead, he shifts around a little, situating himself between me and Kouga. That's when I realize his growling hasn't faded, and he's trying to conceal me from Kouga's view.

I'm kind of touched until I realized that he's kind of cock-blocking me like I am Yuka. Except, you know, I'm a girl and don't have that anatomy.

Obviously.

I frown at him, upset that all this relationship drama's going on. Why is he acting like this, anyways? Am I not his friend like I wish, but his non-blood little sister? Gods, he's worse than an embarrassing mom—he's a _protective_ _mom_!

I grumble at that, and Yuka pulls me over to the other of the court. I'm bemused—we're _always_ on the other side—but she explains to me as Eri and Ayumi join us, Ayumi with the ball, "Didn't you hear Ookami-sensei?" Apparently not. I was freaking out too much to really notice his lips moving. "It's co-ed today. We're joining up with the boys." I still give her a blank look. "Ookami-sensei assigned us over here, to the spot closest to the bench." I narrow my eyes at that. Why? Then it comes to me:

What a jerk! The teachers are going to be _watching _the game from that bench.

I slap my face for real this time. Oh, hecks. This isn't fair at all. Inuyasha will have a front row seat to me possibly falling flat on my face!

Hey—just because I'm good at cycling doesn't mean I'm Volleyball MVP Sango. And I've just realized that I'm also as well more concerned with Inuyasha watching me screw up than Kouga undressing me with his eyes. Oh, well. Maybe Inuyasha's opinion matters in the long run?

Who knows. Bankoutsu comes over to our side with a few other guys from class, though, and gives us all charming smiles, his smirk widening when his eyes fall on me. Of course, he's seen me in this before, but now, ever since I noticed that Kouga's been checking me out all day, I feel naked. _At least I have my shirt tucked in so it won't randomly fly off. _Because I'm pretty sure that'll happen to someone one day.

After a minute of fighting over where they sat on the bench because Kouga wanted to see me in a good position whereas Inuyasha didn't want him within a mile radius of me, they are finally situated. Everyone quietly chuckles, though our student teachers demonic hearing picks up on it; it's funny because the two grown men look like they're snuggling bears instead of trying to push each other off the bench. Since this morning's class interruption, the students haven't really questioned why "Takahashi-sensei" and "Ookami-sensei" pretty much hate each other; they're all just enjoying it now.

Ayumi begins the game by serving the ball over the net perfectly. It goes back and forth a few times, both Inuyasha and Kouga growling the whole time, before it heads my way. Panicking, I do the first thing I think of: I raise my hand, ready to slap it, when I unexpectedly touch something warm and smooth—a face. Or, more specifically, Bankoutsu's jaw. Blushing, I jerk my hand in front of me, only to turn myself off-balance and fall into his front. He catches me, luckily, though his hands are gripped on my hips, on the line of my bloomers. I squirm out of his grasp once steady, but by now, my face is beyond pink and now crimson.

Now I know why Inuyasha and Kouga were growling. Bankoutsu had positioned himself right behind me.

Kami. I've never noticed how much boys have paid attention to me—

_Thunk. _Ow. That kind of hurt. _Stupid volleyballs. Stupid male classmate who distracts you when the ball's heading your way—__for_ _your _head_! _And just like that, it's "man-down" for me, Higurashi Kagome.

"KAGOME-CHAN!" the girls shout while the boys gasp, "HIGURASHI-SAN!" My male classmates all rush up to my side in an instant, making my blush deeper. If I'd known getting hurt would get _this _much attention, I should've turned into a klutz a long time ago. I flush even more when they offer me their hands to get up, asking if I'm okay or need to go down to the nurse's office. I shake my head, mortified that I was actually right and _did _screw up in front of Inuyasha.

Through the group of schoolboys, I see Ayumi giggling, Eri wiggling her eyebrows, and Yuka looking jokingly envious of all the attention I'm getting. That is, until her face looks both bright and dark at the same time.

I don't have to be Sherlock Holmes to figure out why. Kouga breaks through the crowd, coming to me one moment and offering to let me stay out of the game. The next, he's shoved into the group of boys, who instantly cower back in fear. Inuyasha gives Bankoutsu a look that tells him to back off, too. Surprisingly, Bankoutsu slowly but surely scrambles to his feet, where he then takes a few steps over to my terrified classmates.

I scoff. Inuyasha may be a jerk, but he's not heartless enough to kill someone over something so minor.

I don't think…

"Are you hurt?" he asks, and I feign stupidity. He grimaces. "Stop that."

"Well, _you're _the idiot growling at everyone, smart one," I reply nattily. My classmates' eyes widen and walk even further away. Yuka's eyes are about to fall out of her head, no doubt about it.

"Did you just call me a smart idiot?" he questions, raising an eyebrow playfully. Great. He's decided now of all times he wants to play the _let's argue until I prove I'm smarter _game that _I've_ always won.

"It's called sarcasm," I remark dryly. "Now getting back to the subject: why were you growling at every boy who even looked at me?" The boys nearby who _had_ been looking at me blush, but Kouga smirks. Gah. Men and their pride.

Inuyasha avoids my eyes, scratching the back of his neck. I frown, even though I know I've won the game (of course). I almost say his name, but remember where we are. "Uh, Takahashi-sensei?" Inuyasha's ears flick at the new name, and Yuka nearly faints. I feel bad for stealing her guy for the next few minutes, but I need to talk to Inuyasha when I have the chance. "My head really hurts, and there's a black spot in my vision." Whew. Thank the gods I've studied medicine and remembered the symptoms for a concussion.

It's enough to snap Inuyasha back into it. At first, he expectedly panics, telling people to back away before he kills them, which is not a good way to keep your job. Fortunately, everyone's so distracted by my possible "concussion" that they would've listened to him if he told them to hurl kittens off a bridge. And although I know he's worried, I don't expect Inuyasha to swoop me into his arms and run down to the nurse's office. Once we're out of demon hearing, I demand sternly, "Put me down, you moron."

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yells, eyes burning into my skull. To most people, he looked pissed, upset, and furious. But to those who knew him best, when they looked into his eyes, they would've seen more than that: there's fear, worry, panic, and other melancholy feelings. It's enough to make me feel guilty about even thinking this up.

"I'm fine," I tell him softly, though he hears and comes to an abrupt stop. I bounce in his arms for a moment, but he catches me, his arms supporting the back of my legs and cradling my shoulder. He gives me a still apprehensive look before my eyes confirm I'm not lying. He sets me down carefully, those intriguing eyes never leaving my face. I repeat: "I'm fine. I lied. I just needed to get you away from the group, so I could talk to you." He looks angry, but when I give him a pleading look, he exhales and averts his gaze. At least he'll listen. "I know we're, um…" Crap. I couldn't say it yet.

Inuyasha raises an eyebrow, though still doesn't look at me. "We're… what?"

I bite my lip—my nervous movement. "Are we friends, Inuyasha?"

That makes him face me. There's disbelief and doubt written all over his handsome face. "You're seriously asking me that?"

I droop. So, my hopes weren't true. I really am just the little girl in his mind. My head hangs, but then he mutters, "'Course we fucking are. We're the best of them. What made you think we weren't, wench?"

I flush, my heart happy and my stomach doing flips. It feels so great to finally know where I stand with Inuyasha. And if he meant every word, that meant he felt the same way I did about him. _Best friends._ That term feels so nice, so refreshing. I finally murmur, "Just wasn't sure. But I'm ditzy sometimes." I smile up at him, and he blinks before turning away. I don't mind, though, so I go on to my explanation. "I know we're best friends, Inuyasha"—his ears twitch at the last three words, and my soul dances—"but at school, I'd like it if we kept some distance at least." He looks away sharply, and I catch my breath. "For the sake of our plans, you know? I don't want to be bullied and taunted for being friends with a teacher. Besides, I don't want to distract you from your job like I already have." He opens his mouth to argue, but I shake my head. "Please, Inuyasha? I have friends to focus on here, and it'd be nice if I…" Was I really about to say— "began dating. You know, the normal teen experience. I already have a busy schedule, one that already has you in it, so could we just hang outside of school? It's distracting enough to have you and Kouga stare at me, and Bankoutsu randomly talk to me, and tutoring Eri tonight at last minute, and having Ayame have a crush on Kouga, and Yuka having a crush on—uh, my favorite teacher." Yeah. We'll go with that. Ignoring Inuyasha's questioning look at my words, I whisper, "So please, can we just go our own paths during school hours?"

Inuyasha turns away. I close my eyes tiredly. I knew he'd be mad.

"You know, the school rules said nothing about student and teacher interaction." I look at him curiously. I'd never even mentioned that. "Can't we, I don't know, _not_ ignore each other? What about we act like we're on simple friend terms?"

I beam, happy with the new proposition despite maybe blowing our secret if we act too familiar with each other. "So you'll be less like a protective mom?"

"Yeah—wait, what the fuck?" I laugh at his shocked expression, which quickly turns to heat. "Wench—" I shoot him a glare, demanding an answer. "Keh, _fine_. But if anyone feels you up, I ain't promising nothing."

I narrow my eyes. "That was horrible grammar."

"Well…" He huffs. "I'm just gonna have my limits, okay? No one disrespects you and gets away with it. No one breathes your air without permission. No one flirts with you"—I glare at him—"unless they have good intentions, or else I'll chop their baggage off. Clear?"

I mumble, "Clear." Sure. Fine. Whatever floats your boat.

He nods austerely before heading back to the volleyball court. I follow, recalling what's happened today. Why has he been so protective of me? Is it because I'm apparently one of his best friends? Gods, I'm still happy to hear I'm more of a friend than I thought before. I think I heard once that dog demons were supposed to be possessive and protective over what's theirs. Is that why he easily got irritated with boys being nearby me? Because I'm his friend, I'm technically his territory? But that wouldn't explain why he was only getting angry with the males, and not the girls.

I sigh, giving up on my mind. There's no point in questioning his motives. All I get is more questions than answers. Okay, so I don't have to think about Inuyasha—I just have to focus on the task at hand: him winning Kikyou's heart. That's all that matters. I won't ponder about him anymore. I won't try to pry into his life or become his closest associate anymore. I promise to just remain an ordinary, old best friend.

…I think.

* * *

**A/N:** So, there was a lot going on in this chapter, in my mind. We learn more about Kagome's friends and classmates, not to mention Inuyasha and Kouga, plus maybe Kikyou…? I don't remember. Anyways, I hoped I did not disappoint! ^.^ Oh, and check out **_LIFE AT DEMON SLAYER SCHOOL_**, my other story, whose next chapter I'm working on and will have out this weekend or sometime next week. **UPDATES' DATES ARE ON MY PROFILE!**

Don't forget to review, favorite, and all that good stuff; it'll help make the next chapter come by quicker. :) Oh, and **READ MY NEW STORY IDEA, _ONE_ _MESSED-UP STORY_****!** It's on my profile and your future entertainment depends on it! Okay? Thanks for reading! :D Once again,** REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**


	5. Break a Promise to Him and Yourself

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha… I do not own Inuyasha… I do not—I LOVE YOU, INUYASHA! Gosh, why must life be so cruel to me? Well, at least I own the plot. (HAHA, SUCK ON _THAT_!)

**A/N: WARNING: SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL REFERENCES! **This chapter's a little about what happens after Sango's game, but it's mostly _Friday _and _the cycling tournament_! Whoop-whoop!

_Summary: _Higurashi Kagome's older sister, Kikyou, dumps her boyfriend Takahashi Inuyasha once he decides to go study business and all that good stuff in an American college. When he returns, he sets out to win her heart and get back what they had. Despite his persistence, however, Kikyou is frozen, for he kind of sucks when it comes to romancing women. Kagome, being the kind butterfly she is and also remembering the times she spent with Inuyasha (and Kikyou), decides to help Inuyasha win Kikyou's heart, giving him hints on love and things. But things begin to backfire when Kagome finds herself slowly falling in love with the man who's infatuated with her sister. Will Kagome stick to her promise of helping him, or will she back out, ignore him/possibly try to win _his _affections? As their mission progresses and the steps become clearer, will Inuyasha realize that maybe Kikyou isn't worth it, and what he's wanted all along has been standing in the sidelines all these years…?

**CURIOUS OF HOW KAGOME'S SCHOOL WORKS? GO TO **_imtc. gatech. edu/ i-irasshai/ 2/ 207/ 207a01/ 207a01. htm _**(WITHOUT THE SPACES) AND THERE SHOULD BE AT THE VERY TOP OF THE PAGE YOUR TYPICAL, WEEKLY JAPANESE HIGH SCHOOL SCHEDULE.**

* * *

_Purple Hyacinth:_

I am Sorry, Please Forgive Me, Sorrow.

* * *

_**HOW TO LOSE THE BEST THING THAT EVER CAME TO YOU**_

_**Step 5: Break a Promise to Him and Yourself**_

* * *

_"__One must have a good memory to be able to  
keep the promises that one makes.__"_

—Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

_"Kagome, _breathe_!" Kikyou screamed to the hyperventilating fifteen-year-old in her arms. She shook her little sister lightly, though Kagome jerked around like a beaten piñata. "You have to do this! There's no backing out!"_

_"I'M GONNA FAIL, I'M GONNA FAIL, I'M GONNA FAIL!" Kagome whimpered over and over again. She'd shut her eyes tight, hoping that if they stayed closed long enough, she'd wake up and this would all be a dream, despite her memories. She recalled trying out for the part of Kaguya-hime's handmaid in "The Take of the Bamboo Cutter", she remembered the numerous rehearsals they had, and yet seeing all of the people in tonight's audience shut her down, made her forgetful and panicky. "I'M GONNA FAIL!"_

_"No, you aren't!" Kikyou shouted once more, exasperated that her little sister just wouldn't suck it up already. "Listen to me, Kagome—you have about five lines. That's it. All you have to do is talk to Kaguya _five times_."_

_Kagome, eager for a distraction, began rambling. "Isn't it so weird that my classmate Kaguya has the same name and supposed appearance of Kaguya-hime? I mean, it's so strange, don't you agree?"_

_Kikyou glared at her. "Seriously, Kagome. You need to suck it up. I don't _care _if you screw it up or not, but you need to do this because you made a promise to do so." _

_Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say—Kagome, overcome with guilt, began crying. "I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON! I SUCK AT EVERYTHING! I CAN'T EVEN KEEP A _PROMISE_!"_

_Kikyou sighed, wanting to just leave this crybaby. But she couldn't. Someone needed to keep an eye on her. She turned to the partially exposed audience. They were waiting for the break between acts to end; Kagome would be appearing in the next act, when Kaguya-hime's adult life began. Kikyou searched the crowds until she saw her family and Inuyasha. She popped her head out of the curtains and motioned for her mother to come over and comfort Kagome. She was shocked, however, when Inuyasha voluntarily stood up and made his way to the curtain. Not really caring who it was, Kikyou let him in to a teary Kagome, who was still banging herself up._

_Inuyasha sat down beside the girl in tears, extremely uncomfortable with the fact that she was crying. He sent Kikyou a pleading glance, but she was already making her way back to her seat. Inuyasha growled at Kikyou leaving him there until Kagome cried even harder, her face never leaving the comforting darkness of their lids and her hands. "I SUCK AT EVERYTHING! I'M GONNA FAIL! I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON! I'M GONNA LET DOWN EVERYONE! I CAN'T EVEN KEEP A PROMISE!"_

_Though he absolutely hated seeing her like this—so negative, mean to, and harsh on herself—Inuyasha scratched his neck, still not sure of what to do. Finally, he began patting her back unsurely, muttering some things she didn't hear. Surprised by the gentle, awkward touch, she opened her eyes and looked up to see Kikyou's boyfriend and her friend. She looked at him through her waterfalls and asked, "What did you say?"_

_Inuyasha looked away, though his hand continued its rhythmic tapping on her back. "You're going to do just fine. You've memorized your lines, and they'll be easy to remember, too, since Kaguya and other people start up each of the topics. You'll remember them, and the audience will move on. This is a one night thing, god damn it, not the fucking Grammys. You get out there, you perform, people applaud, and it's forgotten. They won't taunt you or traumatize you with laughter; if anything, they'd talk about how brave you are for going up there." He turned back to Kagome to see her wiping her tears away, staring at him wide-eyed. "What?"_

_She blinked, almost as if stunned, before smiling softly. "Thank you," she murmured. _

_"Keh, just promise me you'll have a good time."_

_"I promise," she insisted, nodding her head firmly. Then she walked over to the crew to tell them that they could draw the curtains now. Getting the hint, Inuyasha escaped back into the audience, narrowly avoiding his chance to say "you're welcome". Ever since that moment when he'd been there for her when he hadn't needed to, Kagome made a secret vow to herself to keep whatever promise she made._

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

Volleyball's an okay sport. I've never been good at it—I hope that's obvious—but Sango's able to blast away her competition.

Which she just did.

As the defeated teens stumble out of our school, Miroku and I turn to each other. He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, and I glare. We both make our way off the bleachers to Sango, who's sweating and whose breathing's getting raspy. I hug her as a way of saying "good job, congratulations" and Miroku gropes her before rubbing his slapped face. We all go celebrate at WacDonald's since the game cancelled cycling practice, and get our usual booth. After talking about the idiots from the other school and how much Sango's "awesome, bad-butt skills" pulverized them, Miroku says, "Hey, how would you girls like to attend a banquet and auction?"

Confused, I tilt my head, looking at him strangely. I don't even see Sango's reaction, but I do hear her ask, "What do you mean, _banquet and auction_?"

"For my father's business," Miroku answers, though he might as well just add _duh. _Miroku's dad, Norio, is an ex-lawyer who now is the _boss _of lawyers. He makes more money than he did before, though he also has to go to more big-business parties—most of which Miroku drags me and Sango to. At our glowers, he explains frantically, "No, I'm not trying to scam anyone, I swear!" We calm some; since Norio doesn't give Miroku any money, the pervert feels the need to get it out of others, though due to some lessons by Sango, he's changed his ways. "I just need a date."

"Then why do you want to take both of us?" Sango asks smartly. I nod in agreement. He's always asked both of us to go, even though he only needs _one _date. And since his and Sango's feelings are more obvious than before, I'm wondering why he wants me to go as well.

"Well, my fair ladies"—insert Sango and I's glares here—"since I am the heir to the family business, I feel the need to flaunt my possessions." If Miroku wasn't on the opposite end of the table, he'd be on the floor with a bloody nose. Sango, though, doesn't mind giving him a bruised anatomy. He yells, attracting some attention, before I stare back at the pedestrians as if _they've _done something weird. Once people ignore us, Miroku says, "You know how much Dad's business partners admire me for bringing you two."

I don't know why, but he's right because they do. The men know Miroku's dating neither of us, but when we come, Miroku and Norio gain certain, I don't know, respects? It's weird, but business does seem to get better when we're around. This is why I sigh, "I'm in. But only as long as the party gives away oden boxes like last time."

Miroku squeals like a little girl, making me go wide-eyed with fear, before he turns to Sango. "Well, dearest?" he asks, batting his eyelashes. Sango nods, not being able to speak as she tries to hold in her laughter. I shake my head at them. When will they just go out already?

"So, you ready for the tough cycling tournament?" Miroku asks, sipping some of his water. He isn't a soda junkie like Sango and I, even though he acts stranger than we do, as if he's chugged an entire thing of sugar. "I heard this is the school's biggest yet, that the smallest mistake could bring down the entire team." At Sango's frown, he adds, "But that won't happen with you!"

Smirking, Sango pumps her fists in the air as if there's a punching bag she just absolutely _hates_. "Of course!" she cheers, and they turn to me to hear my answer. Instead, their brows furrow and Sango asks worriedly, "Kagome?"

"Hm?" I mumble, my fingers fumbling as I scoop some of my WacFlurry. I stuff it into my mouth, trying to avoid their concerned gazes. They're clearly waiting for an actual answer as my face pales even more. "I… I didn't realize how big it was when I signed up to be leader." _Leader: as in the most important spot on the team—as in the "make it or break it" position._ My gut begins churning, and I feel like I might throw up my poor WacFlurry along with some stomach bile. Gods, I hate being under pressure. I hate having an audience for such a big thing. I'd thought it was just like any other race, but apparently that's not the case.

"Kags, don't worry," Sango tells me, petting my hand. "You're going to do just fine."

For some reason, those words sound familiar—I feel as if they could be more comforting if the circumstances were different, though. Through the anxious lump in my throat and nausea in my tummy, I nod solidly. "So, how were your classes today?"

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

When Miroku drops me and Sango off at school the next day, I see familiar silver hair and dog ears exiting a familiar car. At first, I panic and look for a way to walk around him, but then I remember our talk yesterday. Smiling to myself, I walk right up to him and greet, "Good morning, _Takahashi-sensei_."

"Hello, _Higurashi-san_," he huffs, and I grin wider at him spitting back fire. "Mind telling me the schedule for today?"

"Not at all," I say, scanning my mind for our Friday courses. "First, we have English, Math, and Japanese Language, so we'll stay in the classroom. Four period is Phys. Ed., so we'll have to go outside to continue playing volleyball… Then we all have Lunch before you have to go to the normal Home Economics class, the one for cooking and sewing. Then we have Art last, so we'll have to go to the art room."

Before he can respond, Ayumi calls, "Kagome-chan!"

Taking this as a sign to leave, Inuyasha walks into our classroom, giving me a small smirk before going to his counter spot. Ayumi pops into the picture as we make our way to our seats. "Did you cover the right material with Eri-chan? Did she follow everything, or—?"

"She did great, Ayumi-chan," I tell her, forcing a grin. She gives me a doubtful look. "Really—if you explain it five times, she tends to start catching on science works."

Ayumi laughs. "Thanks for covering," she says. "Are you sure you won't mind tutoring her for me until winter break? I mean, December's three months away—"

I wave her words away. "It's okay," I insist, though I know I'm extremely busy enough as it is. "I can work around my job, cycling, school, homework, chores, the shrine, and… some other tasks."

Though that really didn't sound convincing, Ayumi nods before taking her seat. I sit down as well, ignoring Inuyasha's questioning eyes. He'd heard me. I groan inwardly.

Stupid, adorable dog ears.

Watanabe-sensei comes into the room, greeting us all with a big smile. Most of us return the gesture; it's always nice to have him first thing. He's much nicer and younger than the rest of our sensei—a total reliever from having Suzuki. Rumor has it that he's actually our age, but skipped three grades due to his smarts; he only went to college for a year, he got such great grades. It's easy to believe the rumors, too, since he's about five feet tall, being a fox demon and whatnot. Watanabe-sensei plops his stuff down before finally noticing the student teachers at the counter. He turns to them, growing pale. "Inuyasha?"

Really. Is "Takahashi-sensei" _so_ popular he knows everyone in this building? I thought Inuyasha was a loner, but this is all seriously making me think otherwise. "Shippou!" Inuyasha shouts, racing over to our red-headed teacher. He gives him a noogie that Watanabe-sensei/Shippou does not appreciate. "What're you doin' here?"

"I should ask you the same thing," Shippou mutters as he motions for Bankoutsu to take attendance. "Aren't you supposed to be in an American college, studying business?"

Eyes turning into daggers, Inuyasha's jaw sets, and I automatically feel horrible for him. He can't find a way out of this. I pipe up, "He came back, because he was obviously too badass for them." Everyone laughs at that, and Inuyasha's eyes thank me, though Yuka's directly in-between us, so she swoons.

Shippou sighs, shaking his head playfully before he nudges Inuyasha. "Since Hot-Shot Takahashi's here, why doesn't he help me with today's lesson?" At Inuyasha's glare, our fox demon teacher shrugs. "You must know English pretty well, since the Americans couldn't handle you."

Catching onto his joke—_understanding Inuyasha's personality is enough to be kicked out of a country_—I laugh. Inuyasha glowers at him, but chuckles lightly when he sees my reaction. Since none of my classmates get it, they look around at each other, confused. For once, I'm glad Inuyasha's at this school, because now I actually look smart… or insane. Either one.

Kouga growls, probably upset that he's the only adult who's puzzled. Maybe he's irritated because Inuyasha knows English better than him? I don't know, so I flip my attention back to the two teachers at the front. Shippou's going pretty fast again, and I feel myself lose interest. I try to pay attention and keep up, but it's so hard when he speaks fast and flies through the material. I swear, I'm growing dizzy as my eye twitches.

Suddenly, Inuyasha erases all of Shippou's notes on the board. Just like that—one swift movement, and everything's gone. Shippou bristles and is about to yell at him when Inuyasha huffs, "You're on a freakin' rollercoaster, you motormouth. Some people can't quite catch onto what you're getting at, so you need to slow down." And, once again, just like that—Inuyasha's in charge of Watanabe-sensei's English class.

I was right; Inuyasha's a great teacher. He carefully compares vowels between our languages, indicating how certain letter groupings are pronounced, and what's counted as proper or informal. I actually learned more in that one hour than I did an entire week in Shippou's class.

Why I'm calling my teachers by their first names, I'll never know.

I'm actually sad when the bell rings for Shippou to leave and for our break to begin. It's weird, but English was really enjoyable with Inuyasha teaching. I understood everything, and was somehow growing completely excited at the thought of learning a new language with such a good sensei. But now, the dreaded Suzuki must walk back into my life and release Hell on us.

Darn.

I frown when he comes in, and grimace when he glares at me. The entire class period, we're shooting dirty looks to each other whenever I look up from my notes and he turns away from the board. My classmates must see the friction; some chortle while others cringe away. Even Inuyasha's both amused and frightened by us. At the end of the period, Suzuki leaves—_yay!_—and we all head to the locker-rooms for Physical Education. After changing, I walk onto the court to see only our coaches preparing the nets and Bankoutsu coming back with a ball.

Well. Three boys I have strange relationships with are the only ones around when I'm technically alone. We're an interesting group, aren't we?

"Higurashi-san," Bankoutsu says from behind me. I turn around and see his smirk, which I mirror kindly. "What do you like to do in your free time?"

Free time? HA! "I don't have any 'free time'!" I laugh without humor. Bankoutsu blinks at my seriousness on the matter. I clarify, "My schedule's practically booked with stuff. You have _no _idea."

"Well," he says, smirking again, "are you free tonight, or perhaps tomorrow?"

Racking my mind for information, I frown. "I'm hanging out with friends both days, and the cycling tournament's tomorrow," I inform him sadly, and suddenly recall that Shippou never read off today's announcements. Oh, well. "I'm sorry. How about Sunday?"

"Sounds great," he says as people start exiting the locker-rooms. "How about at two o'clock, I'll pick you up from your shrine and we'll go see a movie at the theater down the road?"

"Sure," I say, ignoring the weird growls emitting from the canine demons' throats. I mean, what's their problem? Then I realize: Holy crap. I just made a date with Shichinintai Bankoutsu. My _first _date. I turn pale and grow upset with myself.

_If I break anyone's heart, I'll break my promise to Inuyasha._

Tears sting my eyes as I realize what I've just done. I try to hold them back, and it works, but that doesn't mean the demons can't smell them already. I close my eyes tight, willing them to go away before—

"Ka—Higurashi-san?"

I don't look up to see Inuyasha. Instead, I whisper low enough for demon ears, "I'm sorry. I can't even keep a promise." Then Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka all come out with their uniforms on, the former two whisking me away as Yuka tries to flirt with Inuyasha. They all talk about their lives, our classes so far, and other unimportant things; they're humans, so they haven't realized how I'm on the brink of tears.

I'm such a horrible person. Why hadn't I caught on to Bankoutsu's intentions? It's easier to reject people when they're interested in you, but when they love you, after you've made a promise to them? It's heartbreaking. I can't back out now, can't tell him I'm not interested or that I don't want to go after all. It'd break his heart, which is exactly what I promised Inuyasha I wouldn't do. What can I do now that I'm stuck with going on a date?

Will Inuyasha hate me? Will we not be "best friends" anymore? Will he think of me as a bad person who can't keep their promise?

"Kagome," I hear him growl from behind me. I don't turn around and see his face, because I can already hear the confusion and annoyance in his voice. So, I do the only thing that I can do without drawing any attention to myself.

I stay silent, ignoring him completely.

He tries to talk to me, and even though Kouga wants to as well, they begin class. I attempt hitting the volleyball back and forth, but fail each time it comes my way. It's not co-ed today, so it's just us girls. Kouga coaches us while Inuyasha goes to keep an eye over the boys. I silently thank the wolf demon, and continue playing—or at least I'm trying to—the game until he pulls me out. I'm kind of confused until he asks, "Why in all the seven hells were you gonna cry?"

I avoid his aquamarine eyes. "I broke a promise," I whisper, feeling my lip tremble. He looks for more information, but if I give away more, then people will know how close Inuyasha and I are, which is closer than most students and teachers should be. I just shake my head, though that doesn't help because Kouga gives me demanding eyes. I tell him softly, "I'm a horrible person."

"No, you aren't," Kouga states angrily. "Whoever you made the promise to is an idiot. You can't keep _every _promise you make."

"But you should," I correct. "And I'm stupid and went with the flow as usual." I snicker coldly. "Gods, he'll hate me."

"I'll kill him before that happens," Kouga insists a little too seriously. "But really, it's okay to break promises. I'm not saying you should make a habit out of it, but you shouldn't beat yourself up over it."

I finally look up, managing a weak smile because I still feel like crap. "Thanks, Ookami-sensei."

"Call me Kouga," he says, extending his hand.

I smile. "Kagome."

He grins wolfishly—ha-ha, nice adjective—before he tells me, "You should get back to your game. And this time, don't let some idiot distract and get you down, okay?"

I nod. "Aye-aye, Captain," I joke lightheartedly, and Kouga laughs as I make my way back into position. Maybe Inuyasha would understand, even though he sounded angry with me not too long ago. But you never know what to expect with him; he probably surprises himself at times.

When Physical Education's over, I don't catch sight of any of the boys while I walk into the locker-room. Once changed, I go outside to the front of the school and meet Ayame and Sango, who somehow got here before me and have already acquainted themselves with each other. As we run to WacDonald's, I smile at how well they seem to get along—they're acting as if they've been friends since diapers, kind of like how Miroku, Sango, and I do. I have the feeling Ayame's just going to fit in great with us. When we approach our booth, though, we remember something.

We've always secluded Miroku. What now?

Unsurprisingly, Sango shoves me into his seat before pulling Ayame into hers. After Ayame and the pervert get used to each other, we launch into the topic of Kouga, courtesy of Sango. Ayame doesn't mind that I told my friends about him—at all. "He seems like that roughed up, straightforward type that has a sensitive side as well," she says. "But enough about Ookami-sensei. What about we go onto other things—such as _Takahashi-sensei_."

My heart practically stops beating. "Why?" I question after swallowing the tightened air in my throat.

"Oh, c'mon, Kagome," Ayame says, since she's now into our _no honorifics _rule. "I saw how much you looked at each other during Tech. Home Econ." Then, stonily, she adds, _"I know you like each other."_

My face reddens, much to everyone's amusement. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"But it's true!" Ayame cries, banging her fist on the table. Once again, I ward off the questioning stares of other WacDonald's customers. Sango raises an eyebrow at that while Miroku scoots back into our seat some more. "'Gome, you _like _each other, and I'm gonna prove it!" She fishes around in her pocket, whips out her cell phone, presses a few buttons, and holds it up to my face.

It's me, working on a bicycle, looking behind me, making eye-contact with the darned half-demon.

_Shit. _I'm not even going to bother using mild curses.

I confiscate her phone so quickly, even her demon blood couldn't have stopped me. Neither Miroku or Sango got a good look, so they grow pouty. Trying to move the topic away from Inuyasha—and Ayame's cell phone, which she wants back—I announce, "I'm going on a date with Shichinintai Bankoutsu Sunday."

_"WHAT?" _Ayame and Sango scream while Miroku pulls his eyebrows together, confused. Poor college boy. The female wolf demon gasps, "_The _Bankoutsu? As in track-star, swimming champ, hot musician _Bankoutsu_?"

I nod, though I didn't know he was any of that. Sango screeches, "_Homo's _best friend?"

Ayame snorts, automatically realizing who _Homo _is while I just nod ruefully. "It just… happened. I didn't even really think of it as a date until after I accepted it."

"Wow" is all that anyone says. I agree.

The rest of the day is your usual routine: Get shocked in Technical Home Economics. Have Inuyasha freak out over it. Ignore Inuyasha when he questions you about crying in Physical Education. Make a lump of clay that your teacher coos over and proclaims "art!"

Really. It's all in the norm, people.

Afterwards, I avoid Inuyasha some more as I go to cycling practice. It's going to be twice as long, which means it'll end at six o'clock instead of four-thirty. That means I'll arrive at the flower shop around six-thirty and have to work until eight o'clock or when it closes at nine to make up for the time I lost while cycling. Yay.

Wait—don't I have to meet Inuyasha at Java the Hut at six o'clock?

I groan and grunt as I pedal away. _Crap, _I think tiredly. Not only do I still feel guilty about breaking that promise, nervous about tomorrow's competition, and will be stressed out from all the homework I have tonight, but now I have to break it to Dog-boy Wonder that I'm unable to help him further with his plan—or is it mine?—to win Kikyou's heart. Happy day, yes?

I didn't think so, either.

My bicycle gets its workout for today; I rode the thing for _three hours. _I take a quick shower, changing at a slow speed because I'm still exhausted. The moment I'm out of the school building, I collapse onto the somewhat-cooler-than-me ground. It's relief, though my muscles are sore beyond imagining. Sometimes, when times like these happen, I want nothing more to be normal and not have so many responsibilities. Either that, or have someone help me out.

"Wench?"

Great. There's no use of avoiding him now that I'm stuck on the ground and he's towering over me, silver-glory and all. "Hi, Inuyasha," I wheeze, closing my eyes resignedly.

"Keh, you look bad. Why the fuck are you on the ground?"

"Tired," I whisper more to myself than him. "So, so tired…"

Inuyasha growls, and I feel arms wrap around me before picking me up. My eyes snap open to see he's freaking carrying me like a baby. _Awesome. _"What're you doing?" I hiss, though it doesn't sound threatening because my throat's raspy.

"Giving you a ride," he tells me simply. I open my mouth to question that, but he shoots me a glare. "You were late. I followed your scent to your current location—where it's strongest—to see you lying on the ground. Mind explaining yourself?"

"Cycling tourney tomorrow," I whisper simply. "Practice twice as long. Work after. Wanted to call…"

"Save your breath," he tells me, "_literally. _You sound like you haven't breathed in a century."

I shut my mouth, and rest my head on his chest. It's too intimate, I know, but I'm tired, and his heartbeat's kind of comforting. "Sorry."

"Feh, you're just lucky I came to look for you," he tells me, setting me down in the passenger seat of his Ferrari. He gets in and drives off before throwing a water bottle my way, which I chug as if it's a much-needed antidote. "Mind explaining this whole thing to me again?"

"The cycling team has a tournament tomorrow morning, so our time at practice was doubled. Ayame told Kaede for me, so I have to work until eight or nine to make up for lost time." At this information, he turns a different road—the one to Miss Petal's Floristry. I'm confounded. Does he actually know where it is, and at that, remembers my work's name? "I forgot telling you all about the rescheduling. I'm sorry."

He shakes it off. "We'll just do our shit at your work." At my shocked face, he says, "I _meant _let's plan while you work. It'll save us time and won't screw up your agenda."

"Oh, my bad," I say uncomfortably, feeling a blush creeping onto my cheeks for even thinking that. Stupid Miroku, placing these nasty thoughts into my head. Why would I even _think _about that with Inuyasha in the picture? It's not right. One should not think that way with their sister's ex-boyfriend and their closest friend in which they're helping win another's heart. I repeat: _it's not right_.

So why did I kind of like the thought of Inuyasha and I doing things _besides _talking and planning? I shiver at the thought, unsure about it myself. Well, at least I'm not aroused—I'm pretty sure Inuyasha would smell that somehow. And that would be totally, utterly humiliating.

After a silent ride, Inuyasha parks in the back of Miss Petal's Floristry. Ayame gets off the same time I usually do, so she's left by now, thank Kami. Kaede's inside, waiting for me, and looks surprised to see Inuyasha trailing right behind me. I explain, "My friend Inuyasha's going to be with me while I work, Kaede-bachan. Don't worry, it won't interfere with my—"

"Inuyasha?" Kaede asks, and he responds with a roll of his eyes.

BUDDHA, DOES HE KNOW _EVERYONE?_

I send them curious looks, which they do not reply to. "What're ye doing here, child?" Kaede asks, adjusting her eye patch. "Were ye not studying in America?"

Inuyasha tenses again before _fehing_. "Moved back" is all he says. "What about you, ya old hag? I thought you ran a shrine, not a fucking flower shop!"

"I have 'tired due to my growing age," she answers solemnly. "But that is beside another point. How do ye know young Kagome? Might ye two be dating?"

I fumble with my fingers and bite my bottom lip as a dangerous blush comes on. Inuyasha stammers for a few moments before declaring, "_No! _We're not— What're you, senile? We're not, uh, together, err, like that. I mean, we just, um, aren't—"

I've never heard Inuyasha stutter so much. Not to mention, his face is probably the same color as mine as he scratches at his neck furiously. Did Kaede discomfit him, or is he embarrassed of me? My eyes turn into slits at the thought. "We're friends," I finally enlighten my boss. "I'm helping him get back together with my sister." Eh, nothing wrong with non-gossipy Kaede knowing, right?

She nods. "He can stay." I smile as a thank-you, Inuyasha grumbles, and she walks past us and back to the front to maintain register duty. I work on filling out orders near the front window while Inuyasha dusts, much to my displeasure. I insisted that I could do it all, but he said after seeing how tired I am, it's the least he can do. So as I arrange flowers into various vases, write notes, and assist customers looking around. Whenever the buyers don't need help, I brainstorm some plans. And when surrounded by flowers, how can one not be inspired?

"Flowers?" Inuyasha echoes doubtfully. "Didn't you say to be original? Wench, aren't flowers _fucking typical_?"

"In some ways, yes, they are," I murmur thoughtfully, sipping some of Kaede's homemade tea. I flick another stem into the arrangement. Inuyasha's leaning against the broom he's currently using, giving me an unconvinced expression. "Remember that flowers have meanings. You send her unique flowers with rightful meanings, she's bound to look up what things they represent."

Inuyasha doesn't look satisfied that he has to tell me "I don't follow".

"Follow this," I say, grabbing a note and tossing it at him. "Be creative with what you write and how she gets the flowers. One day, she might wake up with a single full-bloom rose outside her window, with a note that says something mysterious and romantic like 'Is it mutual?'" At his blank stare, I further elucidate, "Giving a person a single full-bloom rose is like saying 'I still love you'."

He nods curtly before going back to sweeping. "Let me get this straight: beginning Monday next week, you want me to come to this shop when the Ayame chick's not around." I nod. "You want me order flowers and write a card every day"—another nod—"before placing them somewhere for Kikyou?" A final nod. "This is supposed to spike her interest?"

"Oh, it will, trust me," I insist. "Women like mysterious romantic stuff. By writing things like that and keeping up the variety with flowers and places, she'll definitely be engrossed." I give him a broad grin. "Just do whatever she least expects, okay? But don't give her the flowers directly or sign your name."

He growls. "What if some bastard says he got them for her instead?"

"Let me finish," I snarl back. Now that he's dazed by my irritation, he turns silent. "Don't sign your _name_; sign a memory." He raises an eyebrow. Does he know _nothing_? "Instead of _Inuyasha, _write an old pet name, or anything she ever called you. It should spark something in her mind and make her recognize who the giver is, though she'll probably know it's you due to your return."

"Feh," he mutters, throwing aside the broom. "This better work."

"I make no guarantees," I say with a resolute nod. Then my shoulders slump a little at the thought of promises. "I'm sorry for breaking my promise," I whisper.

His eyebrows knit together. "What're you talking about?"

I tilt my head. Doesn't he know? "I'm gonna go out on a date with Bankoutsu Sunday," I drone leisurely. "I broke my promise. I'm _sorry_…?"

Now he looks really befuddled. "What promise?"

My heart drops. He doesn't remember. He doesn't recall what his last words were to me, does he? "What you last said to me," I affirm, locking away my emotions, though anger's arising in my core. "You told me two years ago to never break a boy's heart, and I made the promise not to. Then I told myself not to date anyone because it eventually leads to breaking their heart. Ring a bell?"

He opens his mouth to say something, but then realization hits and shuts it. As he throws away the trash from the floor, I fume on the inside. I don't hope he feels like a jerk, but I hope he knows how guilty I feel and how much keeping that promise meant to me.

It's silent between us the rest of the night. Around nine o'clock, Kaede closes up, and Inuyasha drives me home. We don't say anything; just let the wind make our hair dance as the radio plays softly. Half of the time, his jaw is set; the other half, it's loose, as if he's about to say something. Then, when he pulls up to a stop in front of the shrine steps, his mouth opens. "Look, I didn't—"

"See you," I mumble, climbing out of his roofless car. I've gathered up my things and made it up to the fifth step when I hear him again.

"Kagome."

I turn around, slightly stunned. He's never used my name unless he's shocked or really wanted something. I'm not sure why he's using it now.

"I didn't know— I mean, I know you were trying to—" He exhales as if it's the most stressful thing on Earth. Looking into his lap, clenching his fists, he mutters, "I didn't know you'd take it so seriously." I tighten in frustration and am about to retort when he says the words forbidden to his mouth.

"Sorry."

Then he drove off into the night, leaving my heart flying and my stomach jumping behind.

* * *

**A/N: **Promises? Inuyasha? _Apologizing? _Ha-ha, that's a good one. Anyways, **REVIEW AND FAVORITE, **please, and check out my other stories, **LIFE AT DEMON SLAYER SCHOOL **and **SOULMATE. **Thanks for reading! **READ PROFILE FOR WHEN THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE! **:)


	6. Think of Him and Crave His Presence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha—he's all Rumiko T.'s *sob*—but I do own this plot so deal with _that_.

**A/N:** **WARNING: SOME BAD LANGUAGE! **PS— Sorry I didn't update sooner. I'll try harder! Also, the memories for the next few chapters will be screwed-up! Sorry! :P This chapter is all about Saturday; Kags and Bank's date will be on Sunday in the next chappy. Enjoy!

_**BGuate224: **_Sorry for not posting sooner! D: I'll try harder, I promise! ^.^

_Summary: _Higurashi Kagome's older sister, Kikyou, dumps her boyfriend Takahashi Inuyasha once he decides to go study business and all that good stuff in an American college. When he returns, he sets out to win her heart and get back what they had. Despite his persistence, however, Kikyou is frozen, for he kind of sucks when it comes to romancing women. Kagome, being the kind butterfly she is and also remembering the times she spent with Inuyasha (and Kikyou), decides to help Inuyasha win Kikyou's heart, giving him hints on love and stuff. But things begin to backfire when Kagome finds herself slowly falling in love with the man who's infatuated with her sister. Will Kagome stick to her promise of helping him, or will she back out, ignore him/possibly try to win _his _affections? As their mission progresses and the steps become clearer, will Inuyasha realize that maybe Kikyou isn't worth it, and what he's wanted all along has been standing in the sidelines all these years...?

**CURIOUS OF HOW KAGOME'S SCHOOL WORKS? GO TO **_imtc. gatech. edu/ i-irasshai/ 2/ 207/ 207a01/ 207a01. htm _**(WITHOUT THE SPACES) AND THERE SHOULD BE AT THE VERY TOP OF THE PAGE YOUR TYPICAL, WEEKLY JAPANESE HIGH SCHOOL SCHEDULE.**

* * *

_Blue Salvia:_

"I think of you".

* * *

_**HOW TO LOSE THE BEST THING THAT EVER CAME TO YOU**_

_**Step 6: Think of Him Constantly and Crave His Presence**_

* * *

_"To the query 'What is a friend?',  
his reply was 'A single soul dwelling in two bodies.'"_

—Aristotle

* * *

_"Bye, guys!" Kagome called into the house as she grabbed her backpack filled with clothes and other necessities such as her comb, toothbrush, and skin care. She was about to open up the door when suddenly a flash of red and sliver stepped in front of her. Not expecting the sudden movement, she gasped, "Inuyasha! Jeez, way to give me a heart attack!" _

_She swore, nowadays, he was just popping out of nowhere. Kagome understood he'd be around a lot more because of his and Kikyou's newfound relationship, but you'd think that when Kikyou was out of the house, he would be, too. Instead, the Higurashi Shrine was like a second home to half-demon. _

_"Keh, whatever, wench," he muttered. He eyed her bag warily, as if it contained a weapon. "Where're you goin'?"_

_"I have a social life, you know," she huffed, switching sides on her pack. "I go hang out with friends just like you and Kikyou. Today just happens to be the day that I'd promised Sango that I'd come over and help her and Miroku with her birthday party preparations." He looked at the bag again, and she sighed. "It's a sleepover, so I'll be spending the night. Now, if you don't mind—"_

_"Feh, you're not going anywhere," he insisted, standing guard in front of the door. "Tell me more about these 'friends' of yours and I'll consider it." She was about to open her mouth and question that, but he cut her off with a _look_. "I need to know you're safe, or Kikyou will kill me." _Kikyou knows them, _Kagome thought, but shrugged it off anyways as she began talking about her history with Sango and Miroku, how much they meant to her, and just how crazy they truly were. _

_Inuyasha's attention never once turned away._

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

I stay frozen on the shrine steps, staring at the interception where his Ferrari disappeared down the street. My heart's beating rapidly, as if it's having the most intense exercise of its lifetime, while I can't even hear myself breathe because my lungs feel so stiff. Suddenly, my skin feels clammy and my mouth's gone dry, unlike where I'd been fine minutes ago, even when tears threatened to sting my eyes.

I grunge up the stairs, not really hearing Mama talk in the living room with Souta about his latest soccer game. I don't really hear Jii-chan's complaints on what Souta did wrong, Mama's yelling at Jii-chan for being so discouraging, and Souta just grumbling about how lucky Americans are to be able to put their elders in nursing homes without being looked down upon.

I don't really hear them randomly greeting me or asking how my day was. I don't really hear Mama's concerns over whether I'm tired or not. I don't really see Kikyou coming down the stairs, brushing past me, before snapping at me that I've used up all the hot water, even though I always take cold showers. I'm not really feeling anything, not even as I go into my bedroom, shut the door behind me, and lie down tenderly on my bed, forgetting my homework and shower.

Because Inuyasha— Inuyasha, he'd said— He just—

Inuyasha just _apologized_.

I know I sound stupid, but Inuyasha's _never _apologized for anything. Not even to Kikyou as far as I know. He'd always talk his way out of it somehow, never once literally saying "I'm sorry" or "my apologies" or like tonight, "sorry". Words of that meaning never flew out of his mouth, and how he did it tonight…

It made my heart dance. It made my soul sing. It made my lungs harden. It made my stomach fly.

It made my mind race.

_Why me? _I wonder, hugging my pillow into my chest. _Why did Inuyasha say sorry to me when he could have just talked his way out of it? Why hadn't he ever said it to Kikyou or even anyone else, but this once, when we—mere friends—fought over something so little in most people's eyes except mine… Why did he actually apologize this time? _I feel tears poke at my eyes, yet I blink them away. _Why do I want to cry, anyways? I'm not sad, I'm not happy, I'm not mad. I'm just…lost._

Lost. That's how I feel right now. _Lost. _Because, when your sister's ex-boyfriend returns, when your old best friend comes back, you wouldn't expect him to talk to you every day like he wants to, to watch out for you like he cares, to protect you like it matters, or to apologize to you like he's means it. But despite feeling little inches deep within bafflement, I think something that even further stupefies me:

_I can't wait to see Inuyasha again._

But this time, it's much different than all the other moments I've thought that. This time, I don't want to it to be Inuyasha, myself, and a group of people like it used to be two years ago. I don't want to have other people flocking around us like there are at school, or talk about Kikyou like we have been, or talk about anyone outside of our own friendship. I want to talk about him, listen to him, delve inside his psyche, see what no one else has, and find out about things I can't understand. I want to talk about me, make him listen to what I have to say, make him get to know me, reveal my innermost thoughts, and let him read me like an open book. I wonder—

Is it selfish to say that you want someone to yourself and no one else?

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

I walk to the cycling tournament with my family the following morning. Souta's all annoyingly pumped up because he's going to a sports game, but Kikyou and Jii-chan grumble about not wanting to come. Apparently, Kikyou has an assignment due Monday for her university classes, and she is currently visiting numerous fashion magazines and industries to see if she can intern. Jii-chan tells us all he has "much work to do at the shrine", which means he thinks we're going to have customers for once and he's finally thinking about cleaning out the sheds of priceless artifacts.

Mama, however, just smiles at all of them as they go on at the same time, while I scan our surroundings. There are many businesses around here; not flower or sex shops, but more like insurance companies and car dealerships. We pass by a large skyscraper on the way there, and my heart just about stops when I see silver hair walk out of the building. Luckily, it's not accompanied by dog ears, but I still know which building this is.

Takahashi, Inc., Inutaisho's primetime source of income. Their family's one of the richest in Tokyo, but their surname's the third most common one in Japan. The only way to distinguish this family from all the other Takahashi is the fact that white hair isn't all that common, not even in most demons. As far as I know, white hair is a trait of the dog demon who takes after the Akita Inu. So, obviously, this is either Inuyasha's father or brother.

Almost as if knowing we're there, he whips around and scans us with inquisitive eyes. Briefly, I forget that dog demons have sensitive noses and can pick up on a person's scent easily. But if that's true, then he must know one of us already—

Oh, boy.

"Kikyou," the man says sternly, his high ponytail swaying behind him. Mama begins to coax Jii-chan, Souta, and myself away to go to the tournament. I'm guessing she already knows that their little chat is gonna take a while.

"Inutaisho," my sister slurs back, not seeming the slightest bit rude as she flings her hair behind her back. "What a surprise. How're your mutts doing?"

Okay, time to leave. I grip onto my curious brother and grandpa, dragging them away from the scene despite their complaints. I don't really listen to them as I marvel in the fact that I'd just seen Inutaisho, Inuyasha's _father,_ for the first time in my life. I haven't met him, per se, but now I know what he looks like. Yet, I don't know why I'm making such a big deal out of it. I guess I just feel that it's a big event.

I hurry to the road where the tournament is supposed to take only to see that we're five minutes earlier than we needed to be. I still help Jii-chan and Souta find some place near the finish line to watch the race, though, prior to walking over to where Sango and two of our teammates in my class—Nazuna and Koharu—are whispering about something heatedly. It's almost as if they're on a show called "Gossip Hour", and all they have to do is have frenzied discussions over what's new and what's happening. Once I arrive, I chirp, "Hey, guys. Ready for today's competition?"

The girls all exchange glances; they look at each other, then they look at me, then look at each other before looking at me again. Honestly, I don't quite understand why they just won't answer my question. Sango says, "Koharu and Nazuna saw that student teacher Ayame said you were checking out. Apparently, he's here for our tournament. What was his name again? Taka—?"

_"WHAT?" _I can't help yelling anxiously yet at the same time, furiously. Nazuna and Koharu jump slightly at my outburst while Sango rolls her eyes, used to it. "Where is he?" I demand, not noticing how my voice sounds desperate and fierce.

"We saw him in the back of the eastern crowd," Nazuna tells me, obviously still fearful of my sudden mood change. "None of us went to go talk to him, though."

_Thank gods. _I inwardly sigh. If they had went to go talk to him, he could've let it slip on how we know each other. "Okay," I mutter a little shakily. "What time is it?"

Koharu checks her phone. "Ten minutes prior. Why?"

"I'm gonna fail, aren't I?" I ask, avoiding the limelight. They furrow their eyebrows at me. "I mean, I'm not as fast or strong as the others, and I still signed up to be leader, and I'm gonna do horrible, and I'm gonna be the one who costs the win, and I'm—"

"Nervous?" Sango fills in, looking confused. "Kags, I've never seen you so anxious about a game before. You're not gonna fail. All you have to do is cycle three miles—that's it. You've done it before, and there's no backing out. What's the big deal?"

I don't answer her question; I just run as fast and far as my legs will take me. Luckily, I reach the east crowd pretty quick, and am easily able to spot the silver tresses out of your typical dark-haired Japanese mob. He's standing around, checking his watch multiple times, probably wondering when the "damned thing" will start already. I call out, "Inuyasha!"

And just like that, his amber eyes meet mine. "Kagome," he says, and I feel weird again. He's said my name twice without being shocked or wanting something. I know he's not staggered from seeing me; in his honey orbs, I don't see surprise. Instead, he looks a little apprehensive, as if there's something to be worried about. I feel kind of jumpy myself, though we're probably feeling the same way for different reasons. I don't know about him, but I'm dying to find out why he felt such a strong urge to apologize last night, for how, I don't know, how un-_Inuyasha _he was being.

"Hi," I say, waving slightly. It's not the best thing to do, but it's all I can think of. He returns the gesture awkwardly as he makes his way to me. I immediately ask, "Why are you here?"

I think I see his cheeks redden somewhat. "You mentioned this yesterday…" He remembers my rambling last evening? "…and I just wanted to see you in the tournament. I figured you could use an extra fan."

I narrow my eyes. How very un-Inuyasha indeed.

Wait, did he just call himself my fan? I clear my throat, feeling a blush coming on myself. "Well, thank you," I whisper, not wanting to question that—yet. "Inuyasha?"

His gaze focuses on our surroundings instead of myself. "Hm?"

I momentarily remember Inutaisho's arrival, but push it aside for the time being. "Why are you tense?"

Suddenly, I have regained his attention. "What? Tense?" He snorts. "Feh, I'm not tense, wench." I stare at him, my eyes making sure to tell him that I'm not giving up that easily. He exhales, and mumbles something under his breath. I raise an eyebrow. He speaks louder, though it's hard to make out what he's saying. After an innocent _what did you say?_, he snaps, "Am I _forgiven _or _not_?"

I gape, my teasing demeanor decreasing by the millisecond. That's what he was so concerned about? He didn't think I accepted his apology? I feel my eyes soften as I smile up at him, hopefully reassuringly. "Inuyasha," I murmur, wondering whether or not to grab his hand, rest my hand on his shoulder, or just leave him alone. Since I don't know exactly how close I am to him as he is to me, I choose Option Number Three. I continue grinning as I inform him, "Of course you're forgiven. I just overreacted is all."

He gawks on me, and for once, I can't read whatever message his eyes are sending me. They're mysteries right now, but concurrently, I feel sort of, just a little bit restless, happy, and nervous with what I see. "You didn't—"

"I'm nervous," I interrupt, and feel myself sink at the confession. "I— I signed up for the position of leader. It's the most important one, and I'm probably gonna fail because I'm weak, and I suck at keeping commitments, and—"

"You can't handle pressure, can you?" I shake my head fiercely, and he sighs. "Wench, it's gonna be easy. All you gotta do is take off when the other wench gets to you, and pedal as fast as you fucking can. It's not the Olympics, and people aren't gonna think about what you did wrong. If anything, they're gonna admire you for having the strength to compete."

I don't know why, but his speech makes me more confident. My nerves relax slightly, and I stop hyperventilating. I begin breathing evenly, and my stomach calms. I heave a sigh. "Thanks."

"Keh, just promise me you'll have a good time," he mutters.

I blink oddly before whispering, "I promise." While I walk back to my team's spot, I keep pondering on how Inuyasha's able to calm me down when other people can't or make me worse. _Why did that conversation seem oddly familiar? _I think as I push past all the people in the crowd, more focused on Inuyasha than what I'm doing.

Next thing I know, I'm at the front of my team's line, neck to neck with a chick named Tsubaki. She grins menacingly at me, but I easily ignore her by trying to settle the energetic butterflies in my stomach. I don't feel nervous for the tournament—at least, not anymore—but at the same time, I feel a little jumpy when I think of my family, friends, and Inuyasha watching me.

_Inuyasha…_

Just then, the horn blows and I'm off to the races—well, competing in them, but you get my point. The whole point of these games is to have a leader that guides the entire cycling team to the finish line, which is more than five miles away from the starting point; the first team to have crossed the finish line wins. Leader is the most important role because as long as the leader's going fast and doing well, everyone else behind them should, too. Once the race starts, people can stay where they are and wait for us to cross the line again or they run to watch the race as it happens. Kikyou, Jii-chan, and Mama often stay behind because they don't have the energy or are just lazy, but Souta always runs outside of the lines, watching and rooting for me as I go.

Right now, I'm in the lead, evening out my breathing with each push to the pedals. My skintight cycling suit's already clinging to my sweaty exterior, and I inwardly groan. Unexpectedly, I slow down a little and Tsubaki uses my distraction to take the lead. I curse as I try to catch up, turning my legs to fire while my lungs continue to beg for air. I've got to win this, for my team, for my friends, for my family, for myself.

"GO NEE-CHAN!" I smile at Souta's yell, trying to push myself harder, though it doesn't work. I almost fall over when I hear the next voice.

"C'MON, WENCH, _GO_!"

That's it. I'm gonna kill him.

Seriously; he's running alongside _Souta_, for Pete's sake, as if it's the most casual thing in the world. Even better? Souta knows he's there, and they're running together, cheering for me. Doesn't Inuyasha know this might blow his cover? Hasn't he realized Kikyou's here, since she came back with Mama right before the race began? Has he not caught onto _anything_?

I growl, feeling my anger rise. Seriously, even though Inuyasha may be my friend, it's moments like these that make me want to shove him in a trash can and hand him off to the garbage collector. Really—why did he think it was okay to reunite with Souta at _my_ race, much less at all?

Inuyasha really acts before he thinks a lot. Actually, there are more bad traits than that. He's also cocky, stubborn, rude, and disrespectful, not to mention annoying, immature, narcissistic, and hotheaded. He's quick-tempered and somewhat dimwitted, but to be honest…

I wouldn't have him any other way.

Something hits me in the face, and I automatically jerk to a stop at sudden interference in my thoughts. Then I look down and see the red ribbon, torn and snapped in my lap. I blink, looking behind me to see the other cyclists are two miles behind.

Well. That's never happened before.

I wonder how just ranting to myself quietly made me pump my blood faster and move my butt to the finish line. According to the highest record right now, it takes an hour to travel five miles down these wide streets and finish a race. And according to the announcer, I just broke that record, which has now been set to thirty minutes.

That has also, obviously, never happened before.

Everyone looks at me with amazed eyes, clapping and hollering as I ride off the street and into my team's area. I'm done packing up when one of the girls crosses the finish line, followed by another, and pretty soon, my team's crossed the line and we've won.

I'm still shocked that I was the first to cross the line, and at that, break the record.

I scan the crowd and see everyone cheering for me. Souta's jumping up and down with Jii-chan in excitement, which I didn't expect, either—Jii-chan, having fun at one of my _races_? Who knew. They're yelling about how proud they are, saying "that's my sister!" or "she got her greatness from me!" Mama's shouting for me and complimenting my stance and other things she thought I must've done right. Kikyou stands there, using clapping as her way of saying "good job". I don't mind, though.

Miroku jumps over the crowd barriers and runs to me and Sango. We don't hug like most friends do—wonder why—so he high-fives us both, talking about we "killed the competition". Sango's a little less sweaty than I am, much to my displeasure—who wants to be the sweatiest person?—and our other friends sing and dance despite just cycling a marathon. Some chug water, others congratulate me for breaking the record, and a few talk about throwing a party, which Miroku, Sango, and I decline attending since we have plans to go to the arcade.

I'm still scanning the crowd. I scan it over and over again, looking for the person, for some odd reason, I want to see most. There's no recognizable traits within it—just your average pale, dark-haired Japanese people—and I guess I'm starting to look weird, standing on my tiptoes, looking for that bizarre mane. But all of my trying is of no use:

Inuyasha's not here anymore.

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Miroku cries, collapsing to the ground and colorful, circle-shaped buttons. "WHY CAN I NEVER WIN?"

"Because you suck at DDR," Sango says simply, taking the few steps needed to return to our table. The local arcade is more like an arcade/restaurant, so they have numerous tables where people can sit, refresh, and eat. Right now, I'm sitting in my usual seat of a booth, nearest to the window. I drink a little bit of my Coke, and Sango offers me some of her cheesy fries. Despite my stomach growling, I turn them down. Sango grimaces and questions, "Okay, is your family overfeeding you at home or something?"

I also frown slightly. "No," I answer truthfully, taking another sip of soda.

"Then why don't you _eat _anything anymore?" Sango insists as Miroku returns to his seat at our booth. Now both of their eyes on me, and I feel myself tense. Why? I'm not sure.

"How _else _am I gonna lose weight?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "I work out as much as I can, I move around all day, and I always try to not overeat. But that didn't work, so I've decided to just not eat any meal except dinner."

They both look at incredulously. What'd I do? "Lady Kagome," Miroku says, yet it comes out oddly soft. "You do realize your body is perfect as it is, don't you?"

I glance at Sango; her face is the same as his, and she's apparently in total agreement with him. I look down at myself, taking in my hips, stomach, and chest. Then I swiftly tell them, "It's not enough. I made the goal to lose a few pounds and I'm sticking to it."

They both sigh. "Kags, you don't _need _to lose weight," Sango informs me. "You're great as you are, and we wouldn't have you in any other way or form. Your body's perfect as it is, so eat some cheesy fries, will you?"

I let my gaze drift to outside the window. We've been here for a while; the sun's beginning to set on us busy Tokyo citizens. I ignore their question, making them sigh. Then I ask, "Who do you think is more attractive? Me or Kikyou?"

They must've not suspected that, because Sango spits out her Coke, making it spray Miroku and the table. Miroku blinks a few times before grabbing napkins and cleaning up. Sango smiles sheepishly then turns back to me. "Really? Do you have to ask?"

"Yeah," I say, my gaze straying once more. "I honestly don't know. I mean, tell who's more attractive physically, emotionally, and mentally. Don't lie about it, either; I— I really want to know."

After a short pause, Sango nods and Miroku sits back down again. "Kikyou doesn't know how to have fun or express herself, so that's one point for you emotionally," Sango tells me. "She may be more mature than most people, but I think you not growing up helps you out on the mental side. And Kikyou's a twig, so that means you've won all three categories."

We both turn to Miroku for his answers. "Lady Kagome, you're a great friend and have a entrancing aura. You have a rare maturity while also being young and free. You have a curvaceous and very tempting body—not as great as Sango's, but that's just me." Sango shoots him a glare that obviously says right now's not the time for any of that. "You and Kikyou may look alike, but the dissimilarities shine brightly. While her eyes are clouds, you're the sky and full of life. Her skin's porcelain, and your skin's perfectly tanned—it's more light than dark, but it has a summer feel to it. Her hair is a dull black whereas yours is a clean, luscious raven, and not to mention yours is wavy while hers is boringly straight. And Kikyou is quite skinny; she's slightly smaller than you in some areas, but you would interest boys much more."

I'd never expected Miroku to be the one to boost my self-esteem, if only slightly. From the key descriptions he was giving, I'm beginning to think he should enroll in modeling or something of that sort.

"How would you know so many differences between Kags and Kikyou?" Sango questions, hand obviously ready to slap him. He merely backs away with a guilty grin, and she growls. _Slap._

I reflect back on what Miroku said, digging deeply into my good and bad traits. When Miroku went on about how great I am in contrast, it only makes me sigh and become more confused. I'm pretty sure that Kikyou's been asked out many more times than me, so if she's less attractive than me, shouldn't I have a larger number of admirers? I don't know why this is bothering me so much, and at that, why it's so important. It has me thinking about Bankoutsu, Hojo, Kouga, my other fans—

Wait. Fans?

_Inuyasha. _I sigh once more, watching pedestrians as Miroku and Sango talk about something. At the game, he called himself my "fan". Of course, he didn't mean it the same way boys who have a crush on me would, but it has me wondering…

What does Inuyasha see in Kikyou?

Hold the phone! Am I supposed to see Inuyasha tonight or not?

I stand abruptly in my seat, almost knocking over the table. Luckily, Sango and Miroku catch our drinks, but still send me curious looks. I gasp, "I forgot! I need to go—"

"Kags, it's almost six anyways," Sango tells me. "We're about to head out."

Oh. I nod, and gather my things. After saying small goodbyes, I run to Java the Hut at top speed. If I was supposed to meet him today, he'd already be there, since we've met at six o'clock thus far. When I get there, however, there is no Inuyasha in his favorite window booth, nor is there even a mug with the slightest hints of a distasteful black coffee. I feel my shoulders slump in defeat, though I don't know why. I felt so excited to meet him, so happy to possibly see him again that I've just disappointed myself by coming here.

But, still, I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. I walk into the shop anyways, and go to our usual seat. The waitress must recognize me from all the other times, because she automatically brings me a hot chocolate, some simple pastries, and a black coffee. She must think Inuyasha's going to be with me today when, really, I'm going to be here alone and basking in my memories.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed this chappy. Next chapter will be about Bankoutsu, Kagome, and more of her ponderings on Inuyasha. It should be up around Wednesday-Friday, but if you have doubts, just check my profile to see the real date (in case I got it wrong). And if you crave more _purduepup, _check out my Romance/Humor story "Life at Demon Slayer School" and my Supernatural/Romance one "SoulMate". Also, I have a poll on my profile concerning what my next story will be. Please **REVIEW, READ, FAVORITE, ADD, **and **TAKE THE POLL! **:D


	7. Dream and Live Your First Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha—he's all Rumiko T.'s *sob*—but I do own this plot so deal with _that_.

**A/N:** **WARNING: SOME BAD LANGUAGE! **By the way, I don't know if there are food museums in Tokyo, much less one with ramen. Anyways, people may be OOC for the story... Just saying...

_Summary: _Higurashi Kagome's older sister, Kikyou, dumps her boyfriend Takahashi Inuyasha once he decides to go study business and all that good stuff in an American college. When he returns, he sets out to win her heart and get back what they had. Despite his persistence, however, Kikyou is frozen, for he kind of sucks when it comes to romancing women. Kagome, being the kind butterfly she is and also remembering the times she spent with Inuyasha (and Kikyou), decides to help Inuyasha win Kikyou's heart, giving him hints on love and stuff. But things begin to backfire when Kagome finds herself slowly falling in love with the man who's infatuated with her sister. Will Kagome stick to her promise of helping him, or will she back out, ignore him/possibly try to win _his _affections? As their mission progresses and the steps become clearer, will Inuyasha realize that maybe Kikyou isn't worth it, and what he's wanted all along has been standing in the sidelines all these years...?

**CURIOUS OF HOW KAGOME'S SCHOOL WORKS? GO TO **_imtc. gatech. edu/ i-irasshai/ 2/ 207/ 207a01/ 207a01. htm _**(WITHOUT THE SPACES) AND THERE SHOULD BE AT THE VERY TOP OF THE PAGE YOUR TYPICAL, WEEKLY JAPANESE HIGH SCHOOL SCHEDULE. **

* * *

_Poppy__:_

Imagination, Dreaminess, Eternal Sleep.

* * *

_**HOW TO LOSE THE BEST THING THAT EVER CAME TO YOU**_

_**Step 7: Dream and Live Your First Date**_

* * *

_"From top to bottom of the ladder, greed is aroused without knowing  
where to find ultimate foothold. Nothing can calm it, since its goal is  
far beyond all it can attain. __Reality__ seems valueless by comparison with  
the __dreams__ of fevered imaginations; __reality__ is therefore abandoned."_

—Emile Durkheim

* * *

_The fifteen-year-old miko hugged her pillow close to her blossoming chest, creaking open her elder sister's bedroom door. She peeked in to first see a certain half-demon's black sleeping bag on the floor, his self shirtless except for his red flannel pants. The miko blushed at the sight of him tossled up in his sheets, innocent and clueless to his surroundings. Then she focused on the lump in the white-covered bed with dull, straight, black hair and whispered, "Kikyou…"_

_"Kagome?" came the voice of the groggy eighteen-year-old. She didn't flick on her nightstand light, but even at two o'clock in the morning, her little sister's voice was recognizable, and the moonlight was enough to show her long raven hair and a bit of her lively yet currently frightened pale eyes. Kikyou glanced at the sleeping form of her boyfriend, who'd been staying at their house the last few days due to a large fight that'd occurred between him, his brother, and his father. Gods, how Kikyou hated Inuyasha's family. They were absolutely annoying. "What are you doing here?"_

_Kagome felt her face redden in embarrassment. "I… I'm sorry. I had a bad dream. I thought I could stay with you for the night, but I forgot that Inuyasha would be— I'm sorry."_

_"Don't apologize," Kikyou mumbled, wiping some sleep from her eyes. Kagome slightly panicked when Kikyou murmured, "Inuyasha…" His ear twitched, but he didn't wake up. "Inuyasha."_

_"What?" he grumbled, stirring in his double-sided blanket. Kagome wondered why even in the middle of night, his hair was perfectly displayed, never tangled or frizzed, never lifeless or dry._

_"Kagome wants to sleep in here," Kikyou told him. "Let her use your sleeping bag and come into my bed."_

_Inuyasha complained some more, and Kagome felt her heart quicken. The moment his feet hit the floor, Kagome collapsed onto his made-up bed, trying to control her breathing. She heard the elder two mutter their goodnights, but she was feeling too sick to pay them any mind. _Why does the thought of Inuyasha and Kikyou sharing a bed make me feel like crying? _She stared out Kikyou's bedroom window, where the moonlight shown in brightly. _They're a couple. It shouldn't bother me that my maybe-friend and sister are together and sharing a bed…

_So why did it?_

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

The evening doesn't go well at first, especially when Inuyasha opens up the car door for me, posing as a gentleman, only to accidentally slam it on my leg. I whimper from the throbbing, and after convincing him I'm fine, we start for the road. I take in his chipper, hyper mood and question it, to which he responds, "Mother got a new shipment of chocolate," which would explain his sweet-smelling breath. You know, even though I'm seriously confused since I thought chocolate was supposed to be bad for dogs. Maybe the demon part helps out his immune system? After doing a few things together, Inuyasha asks, "Are you havin' fun yet, Kagome?"

Despite the somewhat-remaining soreness in my leg—and the fact that he just called me by _my name_—I nod joyfully, and laugh when we hit another pothole. Yes, it's painful to jump around in his Ferrari and knock into things, having the seatbelt choke me continually, but altogether, I feel so happy just spending time with him. I sigh contently as he makes a swift turn onto another road, this one having much less potholes. He turns to me with a mischievous glint in his eyes before flooring it, not bothering to obey the laws or stay in our lane.

Gripping onto my surroundings with every bit of power I have, I scream, "_INUYASHA_! YOU IDIOT!"

He snickers, narrowly avoiding being hit by another car. After receiving whiplash a few times and almost throwing up on his leather interior, he finally comes to a stop outside the Japanese food museum. Today's display: the totally classic _Ramen Is Us_. He jumps out of the car like a kid on Christmas Day, and races into the small business while I just shake my head. The doors lock behind me, and I'm pretty sure that everyone can see Inuyasha just bouncing with excitement. I resist the urge to laugh in his face, though my breath pretty much dissolves when his hand rests on my lower back, guiding me animatedly to the ticket desk. At his childish grin, seeing him so happy, I smile also.

My _first_ date.

He didn't tell me it was a date; we're just "hanging out". We weren't supposed to tonight—our _Win Kikyou's Heart _plans won't continue until he's delivered the flowers for the first time—but we're together and having fun. Yet, despite our claiming it's not a date, it sure feels like it. It's just me and him: no Kikyou, whether she be here in person or conversation.

As we learn about the making of ramen and its entire history, I still cannot believe Inuyasha dragged me into this. To believe, my first somewhat-of-a-first-date is with Takahashi _Inuyasha_. For some reason, that makes my stomach energized in ways that make me want to giggle. After we've gone through all the exhibits, Inuyasha's still jumping around. I raise an eyebrow, and he insists, "Pet store."

This is probably the strangest "date" ever known to man.

First, we ran by the shrine and knocked on Jii-chan's window, hiding when he came to investigate the source of its tapping. Second, Inuyasha took me to a gas station, even though he didn't need any gas. Third, we sat in the park for half an hour, just talking about random things. Fourth, the ramen exhibit in the food museum, and now…

A _pet _store.

If there was ever a good time to question his sanity, it would be right about now.

We storm through the aisles, the sugar-pepped Inuyasha never once settling down. He grabs squeaky toys and teases the animals with them, and doesn't understand why he gets bitten repeatedly. He even ripped open one of the dog treat bags, wanting to "experiment". Finally having enough of his weird behavior despite my obvious entertainment, I demand, "What're you _taking_?" I'm talking about drugs, by the way, because he's probably popping pills when I'm not looking.

He stares at me for a moment before breaking out into a shameless beam. "Chocolate, remember?"

"Oh, dear Kami," I groan as he points cheerfully to the fish. _Inuyasha… I've never seen him so happy. _Just thinking that makes me smile. He twists up his face some after tasting the treat, before putting the half-eaten thing back into the package. I gag, and he laughs at me before I throw my high heel his way.

He then steers me to the rabbit section, where he explains dog demon territorial boundaries, and how mutts hunted poor, unsuspecting bunnies when they were young. Hecks, even at twenty, Inuyasha knows how to hunt with only his instincts in the wild. I find this impressive, though that quickly fades when he grabs a carrot from the vegetable dispenser and aims it at the animal. The moment the veggie hits the cage floor, I could've sworn that bunny bared its teeth and hissed.

For our own safety, we calmly and quietly evacuate the area.

_"RUN FOR IT!"_

_"KILLER BUNNY ON THE LOOSE!"_

I don't think we're going to be allowed back into the pet store for a while.

Chocolate-drunk Inuyasha flips off the shop repetitively before I drag him away by the ear, scolding him for such behavior in public—_and _in front of children, at that. He whimpers like a canine, and when I finally stop causing him pain, rubs his abused appendage. I apologize with a pouty lip, and he pecks me on the cheek, still hyper. But his lips feel so warm, so comforting. It makes me feel like— Well, like maybe we're—

"Kagome has a date!"

My eyes open slightly, taking in the sunlight escaping through my bedroom window. It blinds me, and makes the headache I've somehow already obtained worse. _No, _I think sadly. _It was all just a dream? None of that happened?_

"Kagome has a date, Kagome has a date, Kagome has a—!"

"I do _not_!" I insist, chucking a pillow Souta's way. He snickers, shakes his head, and points to my calendar. I squint my eyes before seeing what day it is, and groan. Today's Sunday, my date with Bankoutsu.

My _real_ first date. And I don't even want to go on it.

"According to this baby," Souta murmurs, pointing to the calendar as if it's a math equation, "you have a date with… Pain-koutsu? Bane-outsu? Banky? Hanky-Panky? Hank? Spank-Me-Silly—"

"OKAY, I GET THE POINT, DUMMY!" I groan, hiding my eyes from the sunlight and my ears from Souta's voice as I shove my head underneath my pillow.

Souta laughs evilly once more. "So…" I can hear the teasing in his voice already. "Is this the guy you were thinking about the other night?"

"NO!" I insist, trying to repel the blush coming on. Oh, Gods. Does Souta even remember Inuyasha coming back? If he does, will he find out about our plans?

_Will he find out about _my dream_?_

Oh, he better not. For his own health, he better not find out anything, or even remember Inuyasha exists.

I get up feebly, still under the spell of slumber. I look at the clock and realize it's noon—I never sleep in this late. I guess my body must've forced itself to rest longer to see how my dream played out. I sigh, reliving the date as I take a cold shower—since I don't want to waste the hot water for everyone else—and when I exit, I see I still have one and a half hours until Bankoutsu's arrival. I spend thirty minutes brushing my teeth and hair, changing into a comfortable outfit, and just gathering my things together. I never wear make-up since that's Kikyou's thing, nor do I do anything special with my hair. I don't even accent my amazing body like Miroku and the Terrible Trio would suggest; I just wear comfortable jeans with a short-sleeved t-shirt.

I trudge down the stairs lazily, taking one whiff of my mother's cooking before quickening my pace. The moment I walk into the dining room, my mouth waters at all the delectable foods in front of me. "Mm," I hum, plopping down next to Souta, who sits next to Jii-chan, who sits next to Kikyou, who's right across from me with Mama separating us. I pick up some chopsticks and begin digging in, enjoying all the flavors grazing my tongue and filling my stomach gradually. I don't know if Bankoutsu's taking me out to eat or anything else, but I do know that I'm hungry and I'm not taking any chances.

"Gee, Nee-chan," Souta mutters teasingly, "you wanna get any fatter?"

I grimace before setting down my chopsticks as if putting down a gun. Thanks for the reminder, Souta. You're rocking my world today, little man, and I'm not being sarcastic _at all_. But, sadly, I am, so I just lied. Whoops.

Gods, I will get fatter by eating lunch, won't I? I get up to go out for a quick ride on my home-bicycle when my mother stops me. "Oh, c'mon, honey," she soothes, sending me an encouraging smile. "You should fill up and store your energy. You never know when you'll need it."

For some reason, I automatically see a double meaning to those words. That's when I notice the obvious shining in her and Jii-chan's eyes: _We want more kids in the house, dammit. _Great. Next thing you know, they'll be pressuring me into marriage—though I don't see why they'd want me to have kids before courtship.

I sit back down and eat slowly, hopefully making it seem like I'm eating an average serving when I'm really only taking portioned bites. As I rub my temple, hoping it'll help subdue my never-ending headache, Souta continues, "What's this guy like anyways? The Hanky-Panky person?"

I roll my eyes. "Bankoutsu," I correct. "And all I know is that he's friendly, charming, and has a large mass of friends." Or fangirls. Whichever fits better.

"Sounds nice enough," Mama adds when Jii-chan shouts, "HE MAY BE A DEMON IN DISGUISE!"

"Why would he be in a disguise?" Souta questions, raising an eyebrow. "Jii-chan, demons already live amongst us; they're a normal part of society. Plus, if he was an evil demon, Nee-chan would've known before even Onee-chan—" Kikyou sends him a glare since she doesn't like talking about my spiritual powers, though she doesn't seem to be a big fan of hers, either. "Anyways, Nee-chan knows better than that."

"Damn straight," I say without thinking. When I feel surprised eyes on me, I instantly recover from my faux pas. "Dan's straight." Still baffled stares. I try again. "Haha, Sango—she passes new habits onto me every day." I don't think they really believe me since Sango doesn't show that side of her with other people around, but they all drop it and resume eating.

Except Kikyou. "Sister," she says oh-so-kindly. "Why have you been away from the house so often?"

Weird thing is, I don't think she's suspecting anything from me. Even though she asked me directly about my absence, it's obvious she has no idea about Inuyasha and I's plans to get them back together. I answer truthfully, "Ever since that darned Suzuki came along, I haven't done so well in math, and Watanabe-sensei is a good teacher, but it's hard for me to keep up with him. Sango's been offering to give me tutoring sessions around work time, practice, and all that good stuff." _Translation: I'M HANGING OUT WITH YOUR EX-BOYFRIEND! HAHAHAHAHA!_

I hope my sister's not a mind reader.

Luckily for me, Kikyou nods in understanding, and all the pressure lifts off my shoulders. Then it nearly pushes me to the floor when it comes crashing back down as she says something that makes me nearly choke on my oden.

"Inuyasha's back from America."

Everyone looks at her, shocked, though I'm stunned for different reasons. I try to hide my panic. Why did Kikyou bring him up? She never brings up anything happening in her life out of her own freewill—_never_. What has changed? Why did she bring the topic of Inuyasha's return into our nice family chat when she hasn't spoken to him in five days?

"Really?" Mama asks, the first to come out of her stupor. Souta's probably hiding the fact that he knows Inuyasha is here as well, since I see small terror in his eyes. _So he _does _remember Inuyasha from my tournament. Darn it. _

Kikyou nods. "Tuesday, he came to my window and asked if we could talk. But I didn't want to hear any of it, so I merely requested that he leave." I look at her dubiously. Are you kidding? Her anger almost caused a twister, I'm sure of it. Her behavior that day was _so_ far from ladylike. Is she lying to stay on Mama's good side and remain known as an "adult"? I narrow my eyes at the thought, but she continues, oblivious to my glares. "He didn't, so I finally decided to close my window and show him that I was not interested in speaking. Fortunately, when I came down for dinner, he wasn't out front anymore. But then I received this today—" She holds up something wrapped in plastic. "—and now I'm reconsidering."

When I look closer, I realize it's a three-flower bouquet of lavender stocks, which means "bonds of affection" and "you will always be beautiful to me". He didn't overdo it, thanks to my expertise, and the note…

Wait… I just realized—

That idiot! Does he ever listen to me? _No, _'cause apparently, I'm always wrong and don't know a freaking thing about women or my sister (though the second can be true, since Kikyou and I aren't the best of friends). Dummy. I'm going to give him a big, fat piece of my mind when I talk to him tomorrow at school.

Kikyou tells us, or more specifically, everyone but me, "They're stocks." No duh. "I looked up their meaning, and found out they meant something like 'undying love'." Insert my eyes narrowing even more here. "They're beautiful, and I read the note only to see 'Reconsider, Kikyou-_han_.'" She smiles. "We always joked about how Kyoto citizens pronounce _-san _as _-han_, so I know it's him." She takes a big whiff of the petals.

I've pretty much fallen out of my seat whereas Souta's out of it. Mama seems glad that Kikyou's happy about the flowers, while Jii-chan has that _I want great-grandchildren _glint in his eyes again. I don't get why the old man wants us to have kids, yet one look at the word "love" is enough to make him go off on us about how we should avoid the opposite gender. And Kikyou was so negative about Inuyasha, but after one bouquet of flowers and a freaking note, she's suddenly all _I'm happy and smiley 'cause I'm in love_? Oh, _hecks_ no! This isn't right! IT ISN'T RIGHT!

My thoughts come to an abrupt stop. Then I mentally slap myself for even thinking like that. The plan's working, and I'm getting upset. I'm Inuyasha's helper in crime—err, romance; I shouldn't be losing it because our mission is working. I sigh. _What's going on?_

I'm about to on another rant in my head when the doorbell rings. I look at the clock, and see it's one o'clock. I sigh and get up, only to be shoved back down into my pillow-seat by my mother. She grins and says, "Family inspection." I just bury my face in my hands and whimper at the words that can cause death. I remember all of Kikyou's dates having "family inspections" with us, and they never ended well.

Except Inuyasha's, that is. Our family never got tired of him. They loved his fiery, childish, stubborn spirit, how he could interact with us as if we were already family, and laughed when we had arguments or he got hurt in some form or way. Most of the time, one of us—mostly myself—was the person to get him riled-up or hurt, so of course it'd be amusing to all us Higurashi and seen as intolerable to himself, a Takahashi. Strangely, you'd think most of those things would break bonds, but it only seems to strengthen ours.

Unless you're Kikyou and serious about every little thing.

Mama escorts in a smiling, flower-holding Bankoutsu dressed handsomely in a button-down shirt with nice khaki pants. It's a sight most girls in my grade would love to see, though I just have the urge to crawl under my bed and go back to sleep. He hands me the flowers, still grinning, then tucks his hands into his pant-pockets before sitting down beside me. I'm guessing Mama had either whispered news of the interview with him or he'd just automatically assumed that he was going to be bombarded with questions. Typically, Jii-chan fires the s-e-x question and gets smacked, but Bankoutsu laughs as if it's normal. Deciding that this is just weird, I take in the flora he'd given me, and find myself resisting the desire to scream in agony.

I find it extremely awkward when a guy you don't know all that well gives you "I'll still be waiting" flowers. _Astilbes_. They're the type of flowers you can find in a bush, and one of my favorite to look at, but not the type you should give me, someone who wasn't even considering a second date as a possibility.

Oh, gods. What if he _wants _a second date? I won't be able to reject him because of the promise that may not even exist. I internally groan as I pop back into reality when Bankoutsu says something about my tournament. "What?" I ask, wondering what he said.

He smirks. "I went to your cycling competition yesterday," he informs me. "You did pretty well." Mama and Jii-chan nod proudly while Souta cheers, remembering the event. After a quickly shared glance, I'm sure he understands that Inuyasha being there should remain a secret. Bankoutsu nods at something Souta said—I'm spacing out—before he announces, "I didn't expect to see Takahashi-sensei there, though."

I nearly choke on air while Kikyou freezes before shrugging it off. Takahashi's a common name, so she must believe the chances of it being Inuyasha are slim. Oh, if only she knew. She echoes, "Takahashi-sensei?"

Bankoutsu nods again. "One of our student teachers," he explains. "I saw him there with some kid, cheering Kagome on." I hold my breath somewhat. Apparently, Inuyasha and Souta had gained some attention. And, as luck would have it (in a good way), Bankoutsu doesn't recognize my brother as "the kid". Bankoutsu smirks once more before drawling out, "I think our student teachers have the hots for Higurashi-san. Can't let that happen, though, can we?"

My heart skips a beat. Inuyasha—_liking me?_ The idea makes me fidgety for some reason. If I wasn't so shocked right now, I really would be up in my room, hiding from the embarrassment yet to come.

Mama laughs and nods while Jii-chan praises Bankoutsu for taking his side on things, momentarily forgetting that Bankoutsu himself has the "hots" for me. I roll my eyes when Kikyou asks casually, "And what do you think of these teachers in-training?"

I cringe; I've never seen her talk so much to me in the last year. It's kind of creepy, to put it lightly. "They're nice," I answer, which is true. "They're really cool guys." Also true. What I left out: they're possessive, and one's my best friend and after my sister's heart. Yeah—developing feelings for their past love's little sister is _totally _something someone does while trying to get back together with said ex-girlfriend.

Kikyou smiles tightly. Bankoutsu gestures to the other bouquet of flowers in the room. "I'm guessing someone's trying to win you over with flowers, too?"

At this point, I almost screech, "YOU IDIOT!" But my sister beats me to reacting.

Kikyou smacks the table, and my eyes grow three times larger at the sudden action. When she brings her hand back up, the flowers are crushed and dying on the table, the petals scattered and the stems completely flattened. I scare at them nervously, my eye twitching occasionally, before looking up at Kikyou in surprise. She growls at my date, "Flowers don't win hearts, nor do they stir emotions. Especially if the note that comes with them is not even _romantic_."

Oh. I look down at the abused flowers before gazing into Kikyou's dull gray eyes. _I think that's as "romantic" as Inuyasha can get, Kikyou. No offense to you or anything… _I look around the room, realizing just how quiet everyone's grown at Miss Perfect's outburst. Then I force on a smile.

"Well, that movie sounds good right about now. Don't you agree, Banky-pie?"

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

I really regret calling him that now.

The movie was horrifying. If Bankoutsu wasn't trying to hold my hand, he was doing the _I'm fake-yawning and stretching so I can get my arm around your shoulders _move. It wasn't working in the slightest, and when I distanced myself from him, he tried giving me nicknames, which I was quick to reject. Now we're walking back to the shrine since we're too young to drive, the sunset coming early at four o'clock. Bankoutsu keeps attempting to touch me in some way or form, but I'm not having it. I couldn't even focus on the movie because I was so distracted with trying to keep a reasonably comfortable distance from him.

That, and I can't stop thinking about Inuyasha. I think about his return, the flowers, his note. Why he didn't wait for Monday like I'd told him to. I muse into detail everything we've experienced together since Tuesday, ever since the moment he'd mistaken me for Kikyou when I saw him for the first time in two years. I try to drift away from that topic when my stomach grows jumpy. Instead, I wonder about Kikyou's reaction to him, and why I was so frightened when it looked like she was going to take him back. That's what I want, right? For Inuyasha and Kikyou to reunite? Don't I want them together?

I instinctively touch my cheek—the one he'd kissed in my dream. His lips were so warm and comforting. It felt as if it was rough yet gentle, playful but meaningful. That date we had in my dream—ever since then, I've been really wishing to see him again. Just the two of us, like it's been recently, too, because when we're alone, I feel freer, maybe happier? Then I get an image that makes my throat clog: Inuyasha and Kikyou, hand in hand, while I play the third wheel like I always did when they were a couple. I gulp unconsciously and grasp my dream-kissed face. _Do I really want them together?_

After the zillionth attempt to share an idealistic moment with me, Bankoutsu sighs and sticks his hands in his pockets. "Higurashi-san," he sighs, "did you even want to go on this date?"

That makes me come to a pause. I turn to him guiltily, an apology on the tip of my tongue, when he just smiles and shakes his head before walking ahead. I'm confused at first until I run up to him and insist, "I'm sorry, Shichinintai-kun. You're a good person, but—"

He gives me a knowing smile when he cuts in. "You like someone else?"

I can't help tripping over an invisible crack in the sidewalk at that one. "W-what?" I stutter, sounding more anxious than I feel. Or maybe I'm more anxious than I sound?

"You didn't want to go on a date," Bankoutsu says, "with_ me. _But you look really distracted, as if you're thinking about something deeply. Honestly, I've only ever seen that look in romance movies—"

Hold the phone! Bankoutsu likes _romance_? Wow, if I tell Yuka this, she'll leave Inuyasha alone for good.

Wait, why do I want her to leave Inuyasha alone? I shake my head at the thought. I'm helping him win my sister, that's why. There can't be anyone falling in love with Inuyasha, because that would put all of my good ideas and wisdom to waste. I don't want that, and that's why I'll see if Bankoutsu will go out with my friend.

"—and whenever people have that look, it means they're in love with the person they're thinking about," Bankoutsu finishes. "And I really don't think you'd dream about me while I was actually there."

"Haha, yeah," I chuckle tensely. _Like I can love the boy I'm trying to hook up with my sister._

He doesn't look convinced about something, though I'm not sure what. Finally, I reach the shrine, and he walks off. "See you, Higurashi-san!" he shouts, waving goodbye with his back facing me.

"Bye," I whisper, feeling kind of bad for getting distracted on my date—my _first _date. But he's wrong, because I don't _like _anyone. Really. Bankoutsu needs to get his brain checked or something.

When I walk into the house, the telephone's ringing and Buyo's stretching. I ignore the ringing device at first, thinking Mama, Souta, Jii-chan, or _anyone else _will get it, but once it stops and I hear nothing but the cat's footsteps, I realize my family's gone somewhere without me. Not that I mind; I have to sort out the whole Inuyasha-Kikyou situation anyways. I'm heading towards the stairs when the phone rings again. I groan, walk into the kitchen, and answer the phone with my usual "Moshi moshi, Higurashi residence, Kagome speaking." Then I notice how there's over thirty messages on our answering machine. _What in the seven hells? _I curse, not even bothering to keep it tame.

"Kagome?"

I jump out of my skin. "I-Inuyasha?"

"I'M SORRY!" he yells, his voice slurred.

I'm wondering what's up with this dude as I rub my temple some, trying to ease my headache. "Sorry for what?" I ask, pressing hard into my pulse.

"I'm sorry for kissing you!"

My heart stops. "Kiss—? When did we _kiss_?"

"Last night, when we left the pet store," he says, as if it's obvious. Then he groans, "Fuckin' hangover."

"Kiss?" I repeat, thinking of my dream. "Hangover?"

"How bad is yours?" he wonders, sounding in pain.

I'm deeply confused. "Inuyasha, what're you talking about?"

"You mean you drank so much you don't remember?"

My throat dislodges. He sounds…_hurt_. I hate to say it, but— "We drank?"

It's silent for a moment, the slight static of the phone buzzing between us. Then he asks, "Do you remember anything from last night?" I gulp in response. "Wow. _I'm _the one who got drunk and yet _you're _the one who forgot everything."

"What was there to forget?" I question angrily, tired of being the dumb one in this conversation.

"I got hyped up on my mom's chocolate and ran to Java the Hutt 'cause I wasn't sure if we were supposed to meet up or not," he tells me. His voice is obviously trying to come out in a growl to show his authority, but he whines at what must be his hangover. "I saw you there, but you told me you weren't sure if we were supposed to meet, either. So I suggested we just go and hang out, forget about our plans and shit, since we always focus on anything except having fun." My mouth goes dry. "I remember slamming the door on your leg—sorry. I remember making you just stand around at a gas station—sorry. I remember dragging you into a museum—sorry. I remember getting us kicked out of the pet store—sorry—"

"Why are you apologizing so much?" I ask. Apologizing is _very _un-Inuyasha-like. Gods, that must be one hangover. Then it hits me: "I dreamed about this last night."

"You did?" My insides dance when his voice turns hopeful.

"Yeah," I say. "I dreamt from what must've been us getting into your car to you kissing my cheek outside the pet store. Other than that, I don't know anything."

"Feh" is all he mumbles at first. Then— "Um, well… All you need to know is that I bought a bottle of sake, got drunk while on chocolate, and made you sip not even a cup. So, uh, sorry."

Sounds like a lot of crap went on last night. "You're fine," I insist. "Stop apologizing for the littlest things. Man, you say sorry once and it suddenly becomes your new favorite word."

He chuckles uneasily. "Keh, yeah. At least I gave you some gum so no one would notice—"

"My alcohol breath," I sigh. "Yeah, thanks. I remember how much fun I had. I haven't been that happy in a long time, so, I'll repeat: thank you."

I expect a verbal reply, but instead, he turns dead-quiet. Then the dial tone kicks in, telling me he's hung up. _Did I say something wrong? _I think it over before deciding he was just so hung-over that he couldn't even hold the phone anymore. "Weirdo," I mutter as I delete all the messages from Inuyasha's phone on the machine and erase him from caller ID. Unless he doesn't want Kikyou anymore, he better not call the house phone because next time it happens, I doubt he'll be lucky enough for me to answer. In other words, he'd blow our cover.

Buyo rubs his fur against my legs, and that's when it hits me: that jerk made me drink _illegally_. I'm about to curse when I realize something even more important:

I actually _did _have my first date with Inuyasha.

"WHAT THE HELL—?"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so change of plans with the update-dates (gah!). I'm planning to post two new stories next month: _Rocked Out _and _The Colors to One's Soul_, and possibly _The Looney Bin_. All of them are Inuyasha fan fiction works, of course. I'm going back to my old "it should be around this day" thing, so you'll have to constantly check my profile to see what it is, okay? All righty. Now, please check out my other posted stories and take my poll (if you've read _One Messed-Up Story_)? Please? And review telling me which story sounds most interesting out of the ones I'm going to post in July!

**REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**


	8. Take On a Bigger Challenge

**Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ + my bank account ≠ moola, much to my chagrin. He's Takahashi Rumiko's moneymaker… *sniffles before crying*

**Disclaimer2: **I, _purduepup_, do not own any of the car-based songs Miroku sings in this chapter. ("I Can't Drive 55" is Sammy Hagar's, "Low Rider" belongs to War, "Fun, Fun, Fun" is the Beach Boys', and "Pink Cadillac" belongs to Bruce Springsteen.)

**A/N:** **WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL REFERENCES! **If you haven't noticed, the last chapter was a little heartbreakish or angsty—whichever you want to say, since they're both not real words. :P Kagome's a little spiteful of Inuyasha and Kikyou's past relationship and the apparent future he wants with her; her feeling have began to become more obvious like they were in the past, except now, she's going to actually know what they mean. These are the parts of the story where "Hurt/Comfort" comes in, and they're going to be more frequent. Oh, and if you were wondering, this is going to be 30 chapters: I repeat, **30 CHAPTERS**. Anyways, read my other stories, too (please?), and enjoy!

_Summary: _Higurashi Kagome's older sister, Kikyou, dumps her boyfriend Takahashi Inuyasha once he decides to go study business and all that good stuff in an American college. When he returns, he sets out to win her heart and get back what they had. Despite his persistence, however, Kikyou is frozen, for he kind of sucks when it comes to romancing women. Kagome, being the kind butterfly she is and also remembering the times she spent with Inuyasha (and Kikyou), decides to help Inuyasha win Kikyou's heart, giving him hints on love and things. But things begin to backfire when Kagome finds herself slowly falling in love with the man who's infatuated with her sister. Will Kagome stick to her promise of helping him, or will she back out, ignore him/possibly try to win _his _affections? As their mission progresses and the steps become clearer, will Inuyasha realize that maybe Kikyou isn't worth it, and what he's wanted all along has been standing in the sidelines all these years...?

**PS—This chapter turned out different than I expected, but it still has the same title, just for a different meaning. Instead of the mall, it'll end with Kagome during her classes. Just wanted to tell you before we began. ^.^**

* * *

_White Lilac__:_

"My first dream of love".

* * *

_**HOW TO LOSE THE BEST THING THAT EVER CAME TO YOU**_

_**Step 8: Take On a Bigger Challenge**_

* * *

_"The most essential factor is persistence—  
the determination never to allow your  
energy or enthusiasm to be dampened by  
the discouragement that must inevitably come."_

—James Whitcomb Riley

* * *

_"You know what I just realized?" Inuyasha asked, staring into the blank abyss surrounding them. He glanced around for any source of light to fix the broken bulb above them, but his attempts failed repeatedly. He wasn't sure where Kagome was exactly—only the direction she was in, which was right across from him in the cramped space—but she was stuck in the closet as well. "It's completely pitch-black in here. I can't even see my hands, it's so dark."_

_"Well, that's what you get for hiding in the closet during a midwinter's night," the fifteen-year-old snapped, eyes scanning for him in the darkest to cast a glare. Since she was even more blind than he was—and by how obviously dimly lit the room became—she actually had the faint urge to say, "Thanks for the memo, Captain Obvious," but knew he'd retort with his favorite line "No problem, Lieutenant Sarcasm." She _hated_ that comeback. It was always hard to respond to, for some reason._

_Kagome sighed. Gods. She was supposed to be on her bed, eating her ice cream, not stuck in a closet with her sister's boyfriend and missing her mouth repeatedly, causing a vanilla-based mess. "Aw, man," she groaned again, not seeing her companion's worried eyes. "Stupid ice cream."_

_Inuyasha perked up. "Do you not want it?" he asked excitedly, reminding his friend of a child. _

_Kagome glowered and giggled at him. "Of course I do," she said, smiling. "It's just so dark in here that I'm getting ice cream all over my face." The miko sighed. "Kami, I wouldn't make it through the world as a blind person; I'd be the biggest klutz alive."_

_"Ya already are," Inuyasha informed her, and faintly heard her bristle and throw something into the darkness. Luckily, she didn't have good instincts, thus couldn't smell or hear him enough to pinpoint his location. He huffed, following her enticing natural scent and the stench of vanilla to the spot she sat against the wall. His nose went to where the smell was strongest, and his tongue darted out to lap up some delicious ice cream—_

—_only to be slapped by a furiously blushing Kagome. "INUYASHA!" she yelled, trying not to touch her now saliva-dampened cheek._

_Catching a familiar perfume, he growled, "Shut up!" The half-demon clamped a hand over her mouth through the darkness; her blush worsened, and she indistinctly wondered why she was acting this way, why he had such an effect on her. He whispered, "If you get loud, Kikyou will hear—"_

_"INUYASHA!"_

_That time, it was not Kagome screaming, but his crazy-bitch girlfriend. He was trying to hide from her due to an argument that was _her_ fault—_keh, _she overreacted when he called her his "bitch"—when he stumbled into the hallway, trying to find a place to hide. Poor Kagome, a passerby who was returning to her room from getting a sweet snack from the kitchen, was taken hostage the moment their eyes met, and he shoved them both inside the closet. He flicked on the light, only for it to blow out, and for them to be surrounded by black._

_Except for now, though, when Kikyou shot them both deathly glares for hiding from her. After screaming from shock as if they were found by a killer in an outrageously realistic horror film, both Inuyasha and Kagome bowed their heads in shame, following Kikyou's silent demands as they exited the closet and entered her bedroom to be punished. Despite their casualty towards each other, however, Kikyou was ruffled to see her little sister and boyfriend, who already seemed very close, alone in a closet. Sure, they probably didn't do anything, but seeing Inuyasha sitting exactly in front of her, his hand over her mouth, still sent some envious rages through Kikyou's veins. She shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind, however, to focus on the sulking duo in front of her, though their eyes shined with life and mystery._

**—****~*~—~*~—~*~—**

_"__Write me up for one-twenty-five! Post my face, 'wanted dead or alive'! Take my license, all that jive! I! Can't! Drive!—_FIFTY-FIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_—__"_

"KAMI, I CAN'T HANDLE IT ANYMORE!" Sango screeches, effectively swerving us into the wrong lane by trying to cover up her ears. I glare lightly at Miroku, who still has not gotten his car back from the shop, and at that, won't stop singing horrible car songs.

Well, the songs weren't horrible until _he _began to sing them.

Unfortunately, our friend is not taking the hint that he's a terrible vocalist. _"All. My. Friends. Know the Low Ride-uh. The low. Ride-duh. Is a little high-uh!"_

"SHUT THE _FUCK_ UP!" Sango screams again, and my arms not only tighten around her torso, but my legs clip onto the sides of her motorcycle. I think if Miroku doesn't stop soon, we'll share a funeral quite soon. I should probably adjust my will before the crash, though…

_"Well, she got her daddy's car and she cruised through the hamburger stand now—"_

"I HATE HAMBURGERS!" Sango declares. I know it's false—what else does she have at WacDonald's?—but she'll probably do anything to quiet her crush.

_"And she'll have fun, fun, fun 'til her daddy takes the t-bird away!"_

"THIS IS A FUCKING MOTORCYCLE!" she proclaims once more, but is overlooked.

_"__I love you for your pink Cadillac. Crushed velvet seats. Riding in the back. Oozing down the street—__"_

"THIS ISN'T A CADILLAC, DUMBASS!" Sango screeches. She clearly does not correct him on the "pink" part due to our ride's coral color. Miroku still does not pay us, his beautiful lady friends, any mind, which is shocking for a pervert such as himself, but when he opens his mouth to sing again, he begins gagging and coughing. Sango laughs in triumph, and yells, "THAT FLY'S TELLING YOU TO SHUT UP NOW, ISN'T IT?" I think she enjoys the fact that something that happens in entertainment just happened in real life: the person opens their mouth and in flies a bug that they eventually swallow. It's effective, though, since Miroku frowns deeply after gagging, his eyes glinting with disgust.

We arrive at school shortly after, Miroku scurrying out of his sidecar and into the main seat. He drives off, and Sango and I strut to the building. I almost sprint into a run to catch up to Inuyasha, who's ahead of us, but remember that Sango doesn't know him. After hearing her numerous complaints regarding Miroku, she storms off to her first class. I would've waved cheerfully just to get on her nerves if I'd not feared for my life. I slip into our school shoes, walk to Class A, and take my seat next to Bankoutsu, who gives me a knowing look. It bothers me, since he's now going to probably try to figure out who I "like". _Great, _I think sourly. _Now I can't even look at Inuyasha—_

Wait, how did he get into this? I shake my head. I don't like Inuyasha in that way—I _can't _like him that way. For all of the gods' sakes, I can't _ever _even slightly think of him that way, not when I'm trying to get him and my Kami-forsaken sister back together.

Kobayashi-sensei comes in at that moment, greeting us students, Kouga, and Inuyasha with a firm nod before beginning today's Japanese lesson. I don't pay much attention, probably because I have a high grade in this class and we're reviewing material I know by heart. Instead, I stare out the window, purposefully avoiding Inuyasha's eyes. For some reason, I've just noticed that he and Kouga stare at me—_nothing else_—during classes. Really. Unless they're the ones teaching, I'm a magnet for their eyes. That's something I just don't understand. Yes, I just did discover recently that I have a lot of my male classmates' attention, but what's there to look at? Face it: Miroku's spiel on my appearance proves nothing. I've never had a decent relationship with the opposite sex; I either reject them like poor Hojo or find no interest in them like Bankoutsu. Sure, they'd make good friends, but I can't even have a mutual attraction to someone. Doesn't that make me unattractive, or not-so-fun to look at?

I glance at the two demon-blooded beings on the counters near the windows and stiffen under their gazes. I burn holes into the blackboard, just as confused as ever. I get why Kouga would look at me—his flirtatious eyes are enough to prove _why_—but what I'm wondering is why would Inuyasha look at me so much. He may've called us good friends, but I'm his ex's little sister. Doesn't that make me _his _little sister as well? If that's the case, then why is he eyeing me every chance he gets? Why is he controlling of me around only males if we're only friends? Could he—?

Am I looking into this too much?

I'm jerked out of my thoughts when Kobayashi-sensei leaves and Suzuki enters. He grimaces noticeably, and I return the favor fearlessly. Really, if he doesn't like us, why teach? Does he need encouragement? _We don't like you, Suzuki, and we never will! _Is that _encouraging _enough?

Noticing how my thoughts are turning slightly negative, I deflate in my seat. _What's wrong with me today? _I feel so lifeless, droopy, and snappy. I muse over why I feel as if I haven't gotten sleep in years until I remember last night's dream. I was trying to recall it this morning, but couldn't, yet now it's hitting me full-force.

_"'Gome…" Inuyasha sips some more sake, grinning like an idiot. "'Gome…" He's been saying my name for the past five minutes as well, trying to gain my sober attention. "'Go—"_

_"You're saying a certain shortened version of my name a lot," I murmur, narrowing my eyes playfully. I'm still in a good mood, despite his wanting to drink tonight. He couldn't drink in America because the drinking age there was twenty-one, but here in Japan, he's legally an adult, thus has indulged himself in the wonders of sake. I joke, "And you saying anything remotely close to my name scares me."_

_He ignores that. "This is so good," he drones, chugging some more from the glass bottle._

_I roll my eyes, palm resting in my chin from the bar he'd somehow snuck me into. "And you're drunk," I comment casually, glad that we're in a secluded area of the club. When we'd entered, I was being skinned alive by all the hungry pervert's eyes glued to me until Inuyasha had glared or growled at them and wrapped a possessive arm around my waist. Now he's sprawled out on a cushion and I'm on a stool, staring down at him, in a back room._

_Alone._

_"No, I'm not!" he insists childishly, drinking more of the disgustingly intriguing, white alcoholic beverage. He slumps into his chair before resting his legs on my stool bars—or trying to. In reality, his feet slip off repeatedly, and he snarls at them in frustration. "Why can't I get my fucking feet up there?"_

_Having enough of his ridiculous behavior and drunken stupor, I stand up and shout, "Gosh, just put the drink down, Inuyasha!"_

_"NO!" he snaps immaturely, cradling the bottle to his chest._

_I frown. "Inu—"_

_"Try some, and I'll stop," he says suddenly with a smirk. I grimace again before grabbing it and taking a small sip, letting it scratch my throat from its dryness and cool down my warm insides. And one swallow was all it took…_

_"Kami, I love puppies!" I exclaim, bouncing up and down in the seat that I've graciously kicked him out of. I babble on and on about random things without thinking; I'm so high and happy that I feel as if I could do anything right now and not have it affect me at all. "Inu, can I feel your ears?"_

_"Hells no!"_

_"Aww," I moan with a pout of my lip. "Please, Inu? They're so adorable and fuzzy and—"_

_"Don't say it," he insists, already cringing from the mental image of me saying "cute". _

_I smile before grabbing onto his nice t-shirt and pulling him onto the cramped seat with me. Already drunk, he doesn't object, and neither does my intoxicated self. I giggle, slapping his knees, and he burrows his nose into my neck and takes long whiffs for some reason. I laugh, "What're you doing, Inu?"_

_"Sniffing you," he answers lamely, his hot breath against my neck. My stomach jumps and I giggle at the ticklish feeling my body's getting from him being so close. He nuzzles his face into the spot between my head and shoulders, still inhaling like it's the best scent in the world. I laugh lightly again at all of the sensations he's granting me and, on impulse, wrap my arms around his torso and bring his body closer to mine._

_He doesn't stop me._

_Inuyasha's practically on top of me, and I giggle uncontrollably, smiling once more. He pulls away from my neck a moment, taking in my face, and for some reason, his eyes soften and shine with a foreign emotion that even I, his mood reader, can't comprehend while high. "'Gome," he murmurs, his face getting awfully close to mine. "You're the best woman I've ever smelled. You know that?"_

_I gasp at the word "woman". He really doesn't think of me as a girl anymore? I beam as I answer, "I didn't know I smelled good! What's my scent like?"_

_He grins before resting his body on top of mine. My muscles tighten, for some reason, and every nerve is aware of every inch of warmth, electricity, and care his body holds with mine. "Like really good flowers," he finally says, his golden orbs meeting my blue eyes. "I think it's acacias, daffodils, and forget-me-nots." I catch my breath for a moment before giggling again. His eyebrows furrow teasingly. "Keh, what's so funny, 'Gome?"_

_"Their meanings, Inu!" I proclaim, tightening my arms around him and making him burrow further into each of my curves. I don't really notice the blush coming on either of our faces. "Acacias mean friendship, concealed love, beauty in retirement, and chaste love; forget-me-nots mean true love and good memories; daffodils stand for r__espect, regard, unrequited love, 'you are the only one', and 'the sun is always shining when I am with you'.__" I giggle. "Just think about it, Inu: all of them have something to do with love! How funny!"_

_He shakes his head at me before lifting his face to meet mine. Then he presses our foreheads together, and I can feel his gaze and breath on my face. After a few seconds, he murmurs, "You're the only one. The sun is shining when I'm with you. We're friends with good memories and—" He pauses for a moment, his eyes managing to look at my lips. "Concealed, chaste, unrequited love…" __I'm not sure what that last statement means, but I do know that I forget about it once I feel something soft yet rough, warm and moist against my lips. It's his breath, and he murmurs, making his musky scent cloud my thoughts, "'Gome…"_

_This whole being-close-to-Inuyasha ordeal must be a dream. I think aloud, "This feels so good, Inu, so it must not be true. We'll wake up soon, once we're done doing whatever we want to do." I bite my lip gently. "What do you want to do?"_

_His warm eyes glaze over and he licks his lips. "What do you wanna do?" he asks as he looks down near my chin again and my stare retreats to the full pink curves that his tongue's massaging. He whispers, "'Gome… I want… I wanna…" He sighs, his eyelids fluttering before he mutters in a rushed manner, "I wanna kiss you." And, before I can react, he does just want he wants. It's sweet, gentle, and innocent, even though my body's begging for it to be so much more. There's no tongue, no tasting each other desperately, but even the movement of our lips is enough to fill my core with warmth and care. The tickling feeling on my skin and inside my stomach gets worse, and when he pulls away, I break out into a big grin, making him mirror it. We don't move for a moment, and I have only one word to say to that._

_"Inuyasha…"_

I instinctively grasp my cheek as I lick my lips, remembering Saturday night's kiss, and rub my temple, remembering yesterday's hang over. _So that's how it played out, _I think to myself, risking a glimpse over at Inuyasha again. This time, our eyes meet before violently ripping away contact. _And that's why he panicking and nervous during the phone call. It wasn't an innocent on-the-cheek kiss; it was an innocent on the— It was on the—_

I can't even think it. Great.

But every time I relive that dream, the more it seems real. _"You're the best woman I've ever smelled. You know that?" _My heart involuntarily skips a beat. _"Like really good flowers… You're the only one. The sun is shining when I'm with you."_

_Inuyasha…_

I close my eyes tight, willing the now-declared memory to go away. No wonder he wanted to apologize. Kissing me? It shouldn't have happened. Hecks, us hanging _out _shouldn't have occurred. But it all did, and it's clear that we're going to ignore everything that happened that night and remember the entire reason we even met again.

_Kikyou. _Damn her.

I gasp quite loudly at my thought. _Damn _my _sister_?

"Higurashi," Suzuki says, and since I know what he's already insinuating, I automatically go out into the hall. Whenever he uses that voice on me, I just hear his silent demands, and usually answer with a glower, though today's obviously different. I avoid my classmates' curious eyes, Kouga's hot stare, and Inuyasha's alarmed gaze. I just need some alone time, that's all. I close the door behind me before leaning against the wall and sliding down the lockers, using the flat surface for support.

"_Kikyou. _Damn her." What came over me to think that? I should never wish that one be sent to hell, even if they aren't the nicest of people out there. I shouldn't go on negative rants about people, either, but I've been doing that the past week with Yuka and Kikyou. Gods, why have I been acting so, I don't know, mean, unkind, and _hateful _lately? I've never been envious of Yuka having a boy's attention or furious at Kikyou for being herself so often, no matter how much she may annoy me. Really, I never have because I've always stuck to my secret oath of never breaking a boy's heart, hence not dating and being envious of Yuka, and have always overlooked Kikyou's selfish, hurtful ways because she's my sister and I've been taught to accept family as they are. Maybe I'm becoming a bit of a negative Nancy because I knew Inuyasha first, thus feel the need to claim him as mine, though we'd be closer than friends, what Yuka wants with him, and what Kikyou had with them?

How did Inuyasha get into my thoughts again?

"Kagome?" I look up to see Watanabe-sensei standing in front of me, seeming confused. "The bell rang. English will begin in a few minutes."

"Oh!" I say, finally noticing the students and teachers in the hallway. I push myself up to my feet abruptly, embarrassed that somebody may've seen up my skirt while I sat. "Sorry, Watanabe-sensei."

I bow down in apology, but he stops me midway. "Shippou," he says with a kid-like smile. "You're familiar with my good buddy Inuyasha, and any friend of his is a friend of mine." I nod, returning his grin before hightailing it back inside the classroom. I swear, my classmates are too nosy; they're either whispering about me, judging Inuyasha's glowering at them, or their curious eyes aren't leaving me alone.

During the lesson, I pay full-attention as I take notes, happy that Inuyasha's our teacher again; I only understand things when he's teaching them. But, halfway through the lesson, he turns back to the class, exposing his handsome features once more, and making Yuka's intent stare turn lusty. I automatically recall the way he looked at me Saturday night, and remember the feel of his lips against mine—stealing my first kiss. That's why Inuyasha acted so guilty when he called yesterday. That's why he apologized repeatedly and hung up when I thanked him; he felt bad for stealing my first kiss, didn't he? _Doesn't _he? On the other hand, though, he forgot to mention that he probably didn't call to apologize for kissing me on the cheek, but devouring my lips—and that does not settle well with me. He allowed me to believe that my lips were still pure and un-kissed. I'm not sure how I should feel about this, but my only thought is: _Inuyasha… You_ _freaking _jerk_. _Without thinking, I snap my pencil in half, my eye twitching on its own accord.

"Um… Higurashi-san…" I look up at Shippou, who's concerned, and Inuyasha, who's turned pale; I don't bother lessening the rage probably burning in my blue-gray pools. "You okay?"

I ignore him, my eyes turning into slits. I mouth to Inuyasha, _"You're dead." _He noticeably blanches, turning to the board to resume his lesson. Shippou raises an eyebrow at us, but his silent question remains unanswered. I push away everyone's attention on me with glares, even managing a death look at the unsuspecting Yuka. Her eyes widen before she focuses on our white-haired student sensei. I frown before reminding myself I should not try to get kicked out of class again.

Shippou leaves when the bell rings, so do we. I walk hurriedly to Biology, trying to get there before Inuyasha has the chance to talk to me. I have to go over my thoughts of everything that happened this weekend, see where I stand with him right now. Because, honestly, one part wants to slap him, another wants to rip his head off, another wants to act like nothing happened, another urges me to go cry out of confusion in my bedroom, another wants to jump off of Tokyo Tower for potentially screwing up our _Win Kikyou's Heart _plans, another wants to kiss him—

No, I mean, _no. _No kissing. _None._

I sigh during Biology, once again trying to keep my eyes from roaming to a particular half-demon. Yuka goes on about him during our free time, and I resist my strong desire to crash through the wall cartoon-style and run home at inhuman-speed. "I mean, the intensity of his eyes is just so _wow_, you know? He looks at me all the time during class, too! It's so hard to pay attention when he's just staring at me so lovingly—"

_Lovingly? _I cringe in disgust at that word.

"I swear, when he stares at me, it's like he's handing out his soul," she goes on. "His eyes are just so gold, you know? When he looks at me, he's radiating with love—"

"YUKA, I GET THE POINT! BUDDHA FUCKING KAMI, _I GET IT_!" Her eyes widen at my words, and I lower my voice, but I don't stop talking. "Just, please? Stop? It's weird to hear you go on about a _teacher._" Oh, and my sister's ex-boyfriend, and my good friend, and the guy who stole my first kiss. Yeah, Yuka, it's just slightly, uncontrollably _WEIRD. _I sigh. There I go, being mean again. "Sorry," I mutter, burying my face in my book to not only avoid Yuka's shocked, not hurt, reaction and everyone's stunned expressions. Worst of it all? Inuyasha's attractive, entrapping, heated gaze.

If what Yuka said was true, we're in deep crap. If Inuyasha's really displaying those emotions and she's not exaggerating, we're in deep, _deep _crap.

Not only do I have to deal with Kikyou's unidentifiable resistance to Inuyasha, but now Inuyasha and I's situation and what happened this weekend. Man, and I thought helping him win her heart would be a piece of cake. But, nope, it's like destroying a two-ton boulder with your bare fists; it isn't going to happen so easily. Now it's a challenge, and which also difficult task is joining it?

Challenge #2: Do not fall in love with Inuyasha.

I have the feeling that'll be an even bigger challenge, one I'll have to actually take on before he wins her heart. Because if I begin loving Inuyasha, chaos is sure to ensue.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked the update; I thought I did good, despite its shortness! Hecks, it had fluff and tons of Kagome's feelings in it, so be grateful! The next chapter will be longer, I promise! **A/N About Updating: **All right, my next update for this story (when it will be posted, what will be in the next chapter) is always on my profile. But, for a more thorough version of how I will update, here's the scoop—I'm going to post the following weekly (or possibly every few days, making it twice in a week): _Life at Demon Slayer School, SoulMate, _and_ One Messed-Up Story._ I will be posting _The Love of a Fangirl: "Roommates For Life!"_ and _How to Lose the Best Thing That Ever Came to You _once every one-and-a-half weeks (meaning three to four times a month), and then _Rocked Out_ will be updated every two weeks (meaning two times a month) whereas _Frame-Up _and _My Greatest Mistake _will be updated once every three weeks (meaning one to two times a month). If you have complaints, lash them out on me, and I'll see if I can change them. (Also, if there's another change, it'll probably be on my profile's Author's Note. Thanks. :D)

The good news about the longer times between updates? Longer chapters. :D

**REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**


	9. Make Him Have a Heart Attack

**Disclaimer:** On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me— No Inuyasha, so I dumped him. :P

**A/N:** **WARNING: SOME BAD LANGUAGE! **I'm sorry I don't update all that often, and at that, have been making the chapters super-short! D: I'M A NEGLIGENT WRITER! XP No, but I really _am_ sorry. :( That's why I'm gonna try to wrap this up for us, okay? I'm going to start focusing on this a little more, just for you dedicated readers out there. :D It's the 9th chapter out of 30… We're almost a third of the way there! ^.^ I CAN'T WAIT TO END THIS! *dodges angrily-thrown food items* Sorry! But this story—I just would like to get it over with. :/ This chapter is longer than the last, but it's unedited. Just thought you should know. :P Thank _BGuate224 _for the double update this week and check out her story** "What if?"**! :) Check out the _Tomatosoup inc. _story** "Since when did I care?"** too! :D

Big thanks to those who reviewed last chapter: _riya _(here's your blasted update ;P), _xXxAralasxXx_ (thank you for still reading! :D), _MegamanSora_ (glad you liked the chapter XD), _dog-demon-girl-13_ (this story has "tension"… I like your way of thinking ;D), _Inu'sgirl4ever_ (I wouldn't stop myself, either; actually, I'd _throw _myself at Inuyasha XD), _KikyouWillDieByMyHands_ (I'm so glad you "looooooooove" it! ;D), _kelsey.k10 _(the update's here, and yes, my name's Captain Obvious ;P), _vampire-fetish15_ (I love you, too…? XD Thank you for reading and reviewing! YOU rock! :D), and _Tomatosoup inc._ (thank you for checking out my stories! :D I'm glad you love it as well! :)) That's nine reviews, people! I'm so happy! ^.^

**CURIOUS OF HOW KAGOME'S SCHOOL WORKS? GO TO **_imtc. gatech. edu/ i-irasshai/ 2/ 207/ 207a01/ 207a01. htm _**(WITHOUT THE SPACES) AND THERE SHOULD BE AT THE VERY TOP OF THE PAGE YOUR TYPICAL, WEEKLY JAPANESE HIGH SCHOOL SCHEDULE.**

* * *

_Spider__:_

Elope with Me.

* * *

**_HOW TO LOSE THE BEST THING THAT EVER CAME TO YOU_**

**_Step 9: Make Him Have a Heart Attack_**

* * *

_"People do not care how much you know  
until they know how much you care."_

—John Maxwell

* * *

_There were so many scents; he couldn't catch her amazing floral one. Amber eyes scanned the crowd for recognizable raven hair, but since it was a common trait, he quickly decided to look for her school uniform. Not even a minute later, Inuyasha remembered this was Kagome's school festival, thus every girl would wear their uniform. He kept down frustrated, worried growls as he shoved people out of his way, trying to find the girl he'd managed to lose so easily. One moment, she was by his side, waiting to get on the Ferris wheel, and the next, she was gone. He didn't know whether she had a destination in mind, or if she wandered off, or if she was taken and kidnapped underneath his very nose. The thought of someone harming his friend made his growls escape his throat, clearing the very busy strings of people effortlessly._

_Why was he at the local fair with Kagome, anyways? He didn't know. At that, why was he at the local fair that served as a field trip for middle schoolers? He didn't know that, either. Most importantly, why did he _volunteer _to come and keep an eye on her for her worried mother?_

_He had no freaking clue._

_Inuyasha's nose and ears twitched, scrunched, and wiggled at the noises and scents around him. He'd gotten used to the smells of the city since birth, but it still bothered him from time to time, like now, as the stench of oil rang free in the air and children's screams plus teens' obnoxious, loud voices carried on in conversation. There was creaking coming from the rides, loud screeches, as disgusting food aromas infiltrated his respiratory system._

_He hated fairs. He _always _hated crowded events such as these._

_So, remind him why in the hells he was here…?_

_"Inuyasha!" came a familiar voice from the crowd. He couldn't even feel his ears twitch at her greeting, he whipped around to see her so quickly. There was Kagome, smiling at him cheerfully, with something velvet in one fist while the other carried something small. His ears twitched in curiosity, and her laughter echoed beautifully in his ears. That is, until she noticed the deep concern within his molten gold orbs. She reassured him, "I noticed you were having some trouble with all the scents and noises, so I got you these."_

_Inuyasha took a closer look at the objects before grabbing them, wrapping the handkerchief around his nose and mouth as he slipped the large earplugs inside his furry, white appendages. "Thanks," he mumbled unintelligibly. _

_Kagome still caught it, though, and forgetting the significance of such a word from her sister's boyfriend, she piped, "You're welcome, Inuyasha!" She grinned widely as she filled the spot beside him in line, her eyes twinkling with merriment as she gave _him _that look of happiness, the one of true contentment._

_It was then that Inuyasha remembered why he came._

Kagome…

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

I tap my pencil against my desk, willing myself not to glare at Inuyasha from across the lab room. Hamasaki-sensei, our Biology teacher, remains oblivious to the tension in the room, though due to my earlier outburst, I think everyone else is well aware that something's bothering me; they just don't know what. I can feel Inuyasha's negative emotions from the other side of the room; he isn't looking at me, thank Kami, but his guilt and remorse are nearly suffocating me. And, at that, I think it's starting to rub off.

Maybe I shouldn't have reacted so bad…? I mean, yes, he didn't tell me, but maybe he was hoping I wouldn't remember so that things could stay normal and it wouldn't get awkward…? Perhaps he didn't want me to remember it because it _was _my first kiss, and it'd be kind of weird if he and Kikyou got together and someone asked who the man I first kissed was…

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _I mentally hit myself with my pencil. Inuyasha usually has good intentions, though it's not always evident; why did I ever once think that he didn't when he kept the kiss a secret? I glance at him through my bangs, my head still facing my desk, and blink a few times. Inuyasha's staring out the window, still radiating melancholy emotions, and his shoulders are slumped while his ears have gone flat against his silver mane.

I hate that. Whenever they're flat, I get the urge to subdue his pain and see them perk up once more.

After lessening the clench of my teeth, I sigh, now feeling even guiltier than before. Inuyasha catches it—his ear twitches—but he doesn't really make any move to check and see if I've calmed down. Which I have. _It was just a drunken kiss, _I tell myself, forcing a smile on as my eyes stray from my half-demon friend to the chalkboard. _Nothing more, nothing less—just a mistake that we'll have to forget about._

A long while after my epiphany, the bell rings, and I gather up my things to go have lunch. I scan the room for Inuyasha, but he must've been one of the first people out. I shrug as I walk into the hallway before running to my locker, throwing my things inside, grabbing my jacket, and jogging to WacDonald's, Sango joining me at the school entrance. When we reach the fast food joint, Miroku waves from our usual booth and Sango collapses into the seat. I give a pout, but they cover it up with smiles; the first ones at the booth don't have to go up and get the food, plus pay for it. After they tell me what they want, I stick out my tongue childishly before walking up to the front counter—

—and seeing a familiar canine-blooded individual at a solemn table nearby.

I hurriedly give our orders, and while it's being prepared, I turn to him, surprised. "Kouga?"

He looks up from his meal, taking note of my appearance with his crystal blue pools. I blush slightly, wondering why he didn't catch my scent immediately before deciding he was either too hungry to notice, or the oils and fumes were getting to him for being this close to the kitchen. "Kagome," he says, putting on a wolfish grin. "Aren't students supposed to eat inside the school?"

"I got permission," I assure him with a smile. "What about you? I didn't take you for the fast-food kind of guy."

"Why not?" he asks, truly curious. I give him a once-over before raising an eyebrow. Someone with his physique would be found in a gym or healthy, top-notch restaurant, not WacDonald's.

I shrug his question off before grabbing my tray with Miroku's Happy Meal, Sango's Big Wac and Coke, and my lonesome WacFlurry. I chirp, "Kouga?" He looks up from his food, and I wonder whether or not I should do this for a short moment before deciding that no one should eat alone. "Do you wanna come over and eat with me and my friends?"

Shockingly enough, the offer doesn't even stand for a millisecond before he's gathered his things and following me to my window booth with Miroku and Sango. As I introduce them, Kouga and Miroku being friendly and welcoming, Sango wiggles her eyebrows. I just shake my head; after the kiss, I doubt I'll try to get with my other student teacher, the wolf-demon my best friend and sister's once-upon-a-boyfriend hates.

I slide in next to Sango, preventing her from being with Miroku to give me and Kouga "bonding time". Kouga slides in next to Miroku, and we all get on the topic of who Kouga is and how he knew Kikyou. Sango makes gagging noises at the mention of my sister whereas Miroku fakes a heart attack and faints, luckily not making the WacDonald's crew go into a panic. Sango kicks him from the underneath the table, and we all laugh at Miroku's whimpering and pain.

Then Kouga brings up Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I remember she was going out with that one loner in school," he says, and I immediately freeze up. "No one really talked to him; he was a half-breed, so everyone wondered how he got with the all-popular Kikyou."

I cough uncomfortably. No one notices.

"Kikyou going out with a loner," Miroku murmurs to himself, and Sango goes into thought. When Kouga, Inuyasha, and Kikyou were third-years, Miroku was a second and Sango was a first. They went to school with them, though due to the separate grades, didn't see each other all that much. But, with my luck, Miroku snaps his fingers and says, "Ah! Takahashi Inuyasha, yes?"

I choke on the Oreo goodness that is my WacFlurry.

Kouga smirks and nods. "Yep," he confirms. "He went to America when we graduated, though—without Kikyou holding onto his hand." Sango asks if they broke up, and when Kouga nods, she asks how. "I haven't spoken to Kikyou in a while," Kouga says, "so I wouldn't know. We weren't all that close; if we were, I probably would've met the beautiful Kagome much sooner."

I flush, wondering why everyone says I'm "beautiful". I glance down at my body before my stomach growls for food; I silence it by pressing my fist and arm against it, as if to squish my hunger to death. Too bad Kouga notices this, but doesn't bring it up. "She always was paranoid about him, though."

Now I'm curious of this conversation. "What do you mean?" I ask, surprised that Miroku and Sango haven't further commented on the matter of Inuyasha's identity.

Kouga seems surprised at my sudden interest in the discussion, and his eyes narrow slightly, though I don't think it's really directed at me. "On the days he didn't sit at our lunch table, she'd sometimes bring up how he might've been using her. I forget most of those conversations since they involved romance and the half-breed, but—"

He doesn't finish not only because I just slammed my fist against the table, but I'm demanding with my eyes that he shut up. "Inuyasha's _not _a half-breed!" I snap, glaring at him sharply. "For Kami's sake, he's a person with feelings who shouldn't be degraded like that! He's been through so much; kicked out of college, lost his girlfriend, lost his inheritance to Takahashi, Inc.! Have some sympathy; you don't have to be a total _asshole_, Kouga!"

It's silent after my outburst—and when I say that, I don't mean our table alone. The entire restaurant comes to a standstill, everyone staring at me in bewilderment until I politely gather my things, throw out my WacFlurry, and leave, feeling heavy and empty at the same time. Despite the September breeze of the city and warmth of my jacket, I feel on fire yet in a block of ice. I'm cold and warm concurrently as I grow even more livid and sad with each passing moment.

Why is Kouga so hateful to Inuyasha? Most of this time, it's been like he's only disliked Inuyasha for his half-dog demon heritage. But this time, has he expressed hate because Inuyasha wasn't popular in high school? Why was Kikyou suspicious that Inuyasha was using her? At that, what for? Did I blow my cover by standing up for him? Wait…

_Why was _I _the one to stand up for him?_

Miroku and Sango didn't make a move to. Was it because they didn't know Inuyasha that well, thus thought it wasn't their responsibility to stand up for him? Or was it because they didn't care…?

"Kagome!"

I whip around to see Miroku in his sidecar, holding their meals while Sango drives her motorcycle to catch up with me. I stop, and they instantly park on the rim of the sidewalk closest to me. They must've ran to the vehicle, because Miroku—the non-physically active one—is panting like a dog who'd been in a recent marathon. Sango wheezes, "Kagome! We're—we're sorry that Kouga was being a jerk. He didn't know—"

"I didn't know you'd get so worked up about it," Kouga says, probably running her while they took the cycle. "I didn't know you were so close to him."

My eyes narrow. "So you haven't seen us talk in class? You never see us being casual or glancing at each other occasionally?" I exhale deeply. "Kouga—"

"Wait," Sango interrupts, her magenta eyes going wide. "You mean your sister's ex-boyfriend is the one you like in class? _Not _Kouga?"

Kouga's face falls, but before he can question it, I screech, "I don't like Inuyasha like that! _I'm helping him win Kikyou back!_ WE DIDN'T _KISS_!"

At all their shocked expressions, I suddenly realize what I just said.

_Oops._

I hurriedly walk away, blushing like mad, but of course, they all follow, Miroku hopping back on the cycle and driving slow next to me whereas Kouga and Sango attack me from the sides. _Oh, brother. _Sango questions, "You're helping him with Kikyou? You _kissed_?"

"I DRANK SAKE!" I announce, realizing there's no way out of this mess. "It was a mistake, a fault, a total screw-up! I'm forgetting it ever happened!"

"Wait!" Kouga grunts, and I resist the urge to crawl under a rock and _die_. "You _did _kiss the half—" After my glare, he quickly fixes his mistake. "—Takahashi?" I nod soberly, and Sango cheers and Miroku gets that _Miroku _look whereas Kouga goes Emo and begins to groan. "So, you are…?"

"Yeah," I say, knowing what he means. "I'm helping Inuyasha win Kikyou back. He's my friend, and deserves whatever he wants. _I _want him to be happy, and if Kikyou is the key to that happiness, then so be it." Miroku and Sango look at me weird while Kouga groans again. "It's a long story, but I'm now meeting up with him almost every day to discuss ways to win Kikyou's heart." Sango's about to speak, but reading her mind, I insist, "We got drunk the other night, forgot about Kikyou, and…it just happened. It's over, and I intend that we move on like it never happened."

Sango frowns. "Kagome… That was your _first _kiss. You gave it to _Inuyasha_, your sister's ex, out of all the people out there. How can you pretend that never happened?"

I sigh. "I was thinking that, too… But please, guys; don't mention all this chaos to anyone, _especially _my family, classmates, teachers, and Inuyasha himself." I wanted to the bearer of _that_ bad news.

Kouga slings his arm over my shoulders, but I overlook the gesture for the most part. He announces, "I'll keep quiet, Kagome. Maybe even help you out." Sango concurs, adding that she and Miroku will always be up to talking about Inuyasha, my "feelings"—which they don't believe are nonexistent like I say—and our little mission with Kikyou. They all give me advice as they eat their food on our way back to school, Miroku leaving us once we get to the entrance. Kouga's arm returns to his side, and Sango hugs me randomly, and I return it. The entire time on our journey home, we'd just discussed the drama that is Inuyasha and Kikyou, my past, my feelings towards him that really _are _nonexistent (with Sango saying she's not giving up on the matter), and what's happened to me since he came back. Oh, and Sango made me confess that yes, Inuyasha and I meeting was the reason for me lying to my family about going over to her house. Kouga deals with me talking about Inuyasha, since I know it bothers him (though I'm not _entirely_ sure why), and even Miroku's stopped being perverted for once to be a true friend and listen. As we all go back to our classes, I can't help smiling to myself, despite the many turns of events that's happened today.

It feels good to talk to someone about Inuyasha. I _like _talking about him, even if Kikyou's included. At that, I don't have to be so secretive with Sango and Miroku, and Kouga has officially been added to our friend circle, similar to Ayame. I sigh happily, despite the foreboding clouds above us. My mind thinks for the millionth time in under a few minutes,

_It feels _good _to talk about Inuyasha._

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

Social Studies is a drag. Inuyasha still thinks I'm mad at him—which was the case at first, but not anymore—and it's clawing at my insides, this feeling to make his dog ears stop pinning themselves to his head. I feel so guilty, like I killed an innocent puppy in cold blood, which isn't that bad of a comparison for this situation. I sigh, and his ears twitch again, but other than that, he stares blankly at the board, oblivious to the glares Kouga had given him at the beginning of the period. Yuka's freaking out because he isn't looking our way, though she still hasn't realized he's been looking at me, not her.

I'm still hoping that Inuyasha isn't sending me "loving" looks. It'd screw everything up.

It's such a nagging feeling, guilt. It'll bother you until you actually do something about it, something to make it better. I wonder, is guilt an emotion that signals that we're better people for feeling it, or that we're bad people for having to feel guilty in the first place? Why am I even musing over this?

The bell rings, signally the last class for today. Our last period for Monday? Technical Home Economics. And, of course, the moment I enter…

"KAGOME!"

I silently beg the Kami to help me before Ayame tackles me to the ground in a hug. She pipes up, "Oh, Kagome, we got new equipment today"—I can tell; I'm still having difficulty breathing—"and guess what? _I'm _gonna be the first to—" Abruptly, she cuts herself off before sniffing my shoulders inquisitively. "You smell strongly of Kou—err, 'Ookami-sensei'."

Oh. _That_. "I'll tell you at work tonight," I assure her, and since I sound and smell innocent—because I _am_—she smiles and helps me off the floor before walking us to our worktable. We turn to Nakamura-sensei, who announces in a bored manner that he will allow "Ookami-sensei" and "Takahashi-sensei" to take over, since he has "business matters" to attend to. My eyes follow his slim figure and black hair as he exits, wondering why it didn't really sound business-like, but I shrug in the end. I'd rather not know, anyways; who'd want to hear their serious teacher confess that they have a girlfriend to attend to, or have to go use to the restroom? I know my hand's not raised for that one.

Inuyasha automatically declares teaching position as his, which makes Kouga glare at him before walking around to help us. Today, according to dog-boy, we're learning how to fix plumbing systems. I don't get it; we weren't supposed to learn this until the third term. I gaze at Inuyasha suspiciously, though he avoids my stare as he reads from the textbook. From the way he seems to be eating the words off the page, I'm guessing he's trying to teach himself all this, too. And from the way he sounds confused with each word he reads, he truly knows nothing about plumbing.

Ayame's the one to shove me under the sink (literally) because she just got a perm—yes, a _perm_—this morning and isn't allowed to get her hair wet, which doesn't work out well anyways, since it's supposed to rain today. Also, my school uniform isn't good for this matter; my shirt's white, which doesn't go well with water, and my skirt's short, which doesn't help me much when I have to laid down on my back. Of course, we didn't really think this through, because Ayame and I are the only girls in this class, thus we're the only ones who have to worry about matters such as these. Ayame was lucky; she brought an extra outfit to school today to change into—a dark tank top with a t-shirt underneath and loose, ripped jeans—while I didn't. I'm now inside the cupboards underneath the sink with a wrench and cloth in my hands. Nakamura-sensei must've broken the pipes ahead of time, because one of the students turns on the water, liquid squirts through the nuts and bolts—_anywhere_—while also popping out of holes he must've carved in deeply. And, without a doubt, there's only one place the water wants to end up.

_"EEEIIIII-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"_

My shirt. My white, thin, _transparent_ shirt.

I sit up, though that just results in my head banging against a pipe. _Ow. _I slowly crawl out, quick to wrap my arms around myself and conceal my bra from every boy's view. Ayame's eyes widen in realization as she apologizes for putting me into this position, but I assure her it's nothing big. She's motioning for Kouga to come over, probably to tell him to go to the nurse and get me some real clothes, when I see a familiar jean-clad set of legs in front of me. I look up to see Inuyasha shifting his feet uncomfortably as he…

Oh, Buddha.

He's _unbuttoning _his _shirt._

AND PANTS!

My heart speeds up, nearly making me go deaf as it booms in my ears. Predictably, Inuyasha has a black t-shirt underneath his red button-down, which he hands to me. To prevent it getting wet, I hold it in front of me to block everyone's view of my chest. Ayame's done explaining the situation to Kouga when Inuyasha moves on to his jeans. And I… I—

I don't stop watching.

Is it perverted to watch your friend and sister's probable boyfriend undress himself in the middle of your Home Economics even though the clothes are for you to wear?

Inuyasha ignores Kouga's growls as he slips off his pricey jeans and hands them over to me. I can feel my face heat up as I take in his skinny yet masculine and strong arms, which are showing because of his t-shirt, and his legs, which are only covered by his red and white boxers. It's amusing, though; they're covered with hearts.

I can't hold in my laughter on that detail.

Almost as if he'd never been upset today, Inuyasha smirks down at me before returning to the front of the classroom, our male classmates gawking in shock at his actions. He overlooks their gapes as he plops onto Nakamura-sensei's office chair, swinging his feet up on the desk and kicking off his shoes and socks. He declares casually to the class, "Ahh, just like home." Then the students snicker and return to their work. As I make my way to the door, I take a glance at Inuyasha, who's pulling the large Tech. book into his lap. I give him a thankful smile, and his façade slips slightly. I don't know what emotion shines within his eyes again; it's that one from Saturday night, the one he had on when…

_"You're the best woman I've ever smelled. You know that?"_

Turning red, I make my way to the bathroom down the hall to change into his clothes. Once I go inside a stall, I decide to completely rid of my uniform for this period. I remove it, standing with just my undergarments on, when I sigh. The AC kicks in, and the skin that'd been touching my wet shirt just a moment ago chills slightly, and I shiver at the strange feeling.

Inuyasha—he didn't have to do that. He didn't have to give me the clothes off his body like he wanted to, not like it was a burden, but like it was his top priority. And when he gave me that look as I sort-of thanked him, my insides melted. Because even though he isn't mine, he's making me feel all these weird things, these sensations, that turn my heart beat irregular, give my stomach butterflies, increase and decrease my body temperature, make my emotions run wild, and send electricity through every nerve in my body, making me feel _alive_…

I don't "like" him. I refuse to "like" Inuyasha. It would screw up everything we've worked on so far to get Kikyou running back to him. But my body says that I like Inuyasha more than a friend, that Challenge #2 isn't going to be easy at all. In that case, what am I supposed to do?

I suppose I could…_"like" _Inuyasha. There's nothing wrong with it, even though I have no claims on him and he doesn't—I mean, _wouldn't_ return my affections. I'll just "like" Inuyasha, and he…won't "like" me back. My feelings are impossible to stop, so why try? I'll suffer, if that's the price of "liking" Inuyasha. He'll be happy with Kikyou in the end, and he'll still be a part of my life… And I'll be his sister-in-law, his best friend according to him, the person who brought him and Kikyou back together again, and the little girl who'd let her feelings get out of hand.

Do I… Do I _want _to be known as that? Do I _want _to be known as somewhat of a failure?

I don't notice that I'm sitting on the floor, hugging my knees to my chest, deep in thought, until Ayame shouts into the room that Inuyasha and Kouga are worried about me. I tell her I'm drying off my clothes, and she leaves me in peace. I get up, hurriedly throwing on Inuyasha's red shirt and baggy pants. They're too big for me, of course, but anything's better than my revealing school uniform. Plus, the clothes smell of Inuyasha; the scent's musky and natural, reminding me of the wilderness. Inuyasha smells of trees, rain, soil—everything involving the forest (except for animal crap, though his shirt smells a bit of dog, though that's understandable).

There's a few loose silver hairs on the sleeves that I pluck off and throw into the trash before buttoning the dress shirt, inhaling it repeatedly until I notice how baggy the top is on me, showing my bra strap. I decide to tie some of it together, which helps more, even if my belly shows more. I decide I like this shirt more than my own, despite this one revealing my stomach a little. _Okay, _I think to myself, _I'll have to stop eating lunch—period. _The jeans take less time, and I blush madly when I realize what exactly goes into these jeans, boxers or not. Darn Miroku and his contagious lechery. I zip and button it, jumping up and down to check its stability. When I'm sure it won't randomly fall down and expose my green undies to the class, I gather up my clothes, tie my hair into a ponytail, and skip out of the bathroom and into the classroom.

Everyone's eyes are on me, and I feel myself flush under pressure. I know I'm not the best thing to look at, so why are they pretty much making my self-esteem drop by the millisecond? When I reach Ayame and I's sink, she opens her mouth to say something when I instantly whisper embarrassedly, "I know it doesn't look good, so don't insult me further."

Ayame looks shocked before laughing and handing me the wrench. I give her a curious look before I go under the sink completely, avoiding the wet cupboard floor below me. I begin fixing the pipes, already remembering what Inuyasha read from the book a while ago, when Ayame slows down her laughing. She hums lowly, though not low enough for only me to hear, "Silly. You don't look bad; it's quite the opposite actually." I jokingly threaten to hurt her with the wrench, but she only giggles some more. "To be honest, a certain demon boy was eating you with his eyes."

"I WAS NOT!"

Half of the humans are confused when the familiar gruff voice says that out of nowhere, whereas the other half that heard Ayame are amused. I feel my face darken and Ayame laughs even more. She shouts, "Well, who said _you_ were the demon I was talking about, Takahashi-sensei?"

Inuyasha's at a loss of words; I hear him stumble over a few before giving up with a _feh. _I giggle at that, despite my deep blush, and from a few feet away, Kouga smirks.

A flustered Inuyasha's an entertaining Inuyasha.

Wait—he was checking me out?

I involuntarily sit up again one to bump my head into the pipes once more. I rub away the pain before deciding it'll wait until later. Right now, I need to focus on my Tech. Home Econ. grades…

**—~*~—~*~—~*~—**

That damned Inuyasha.

He scuttles out of the school before I can get a chance to talk with him, of course.

_Dammit._

That just pisses me off, for some reason. I returned his clothes to him at the end of the period to have him tell me to meet him tonight in Java the Hut at the usual time, and right as I opened my mouth to apologize for giving him death glares in the beginning half of today, Kouga pops in and slings his arm over my uniform-clothed shoulders. Then Inuyasha made his escape, I elbowed Kouga in the stomach, and informed him of how he just screwed up my apology. He assured me that it was no big deal, but after a few glares, he apologized and said he'd help me in any way he could. I thanked him, but kindly turned down his offer for a hug since we _are _still in school.

Not to mention, I will reserve my hugs for Inuyasha.

Whoa, whoa, where did _that _come from?

No matter; I soon prepare myself for today's ninety minutes of cycling.

And I hold a short funeral for myself after those ninety minutes of cycling.

After taking a quick shower, I meet Sango, who just got out of some sport I don't remember, and Miroku, who's last class just ended. With wet hair, I hop on behind my best gal pal—since "girl friend" is an even weirder term—and let the wind dry off my raven waves. Cycling practice was great today; for once, I got my deep ponderings out of the way during the school day, so my mind was clear and roaming freely as I rode. I was carefree on my bike today, skimming through the throngs of people, letting my school uniform flutter around me as my hair danced in sync with the wind.

I love the emotional release my bike grants me. I love the cloudy-feeling Sango's motorcycle grants me. Of course, both are missing an even greater liberation someone else can give me on piggyback rides. I'm not sure why I like riding on Inuyasha's back so much, may it be the warmth of his body against mine, the inch of my whole being coming to life when he's nearby, or combination of black and white our hair creates. Maybe it's that feeling of true contentment, of freedom, that won me over most. It could be the dependence I need to have on him to not let go of me, the guarantee that he's the one taking care of me.

Or perhaps it's because of the mere fact that those rides include Inuyasha.

Maybe all of the above…?

When the ride slows down, I say my goodbyes to Sango and Miroku and enter Miss Petal's Floristry as they drive off. Ayame automatically attacks me at the door, and I laugh slightly before telling her about what happened at lunch, and unfortunately, confiding in another soul Inuyasha and I's relations. Ayame is a good listener, though, and never a loudmouth; she may talk a lot and speak her mind, but she'll keep every secret you give her just that: a secret.

As the weatherman's prediction kicks in and rain begins to fall, Ayame works on orders first, taking them and filling them out, whereas I clean the shop, socialize with customers, and assist them with finding certain types. Usually, Kaede helps out and makes sure to keep us on track—though we never get off it, mind you—and she often helps with orders. But today, she's more exhausted due to it being the end of summer wedding anniversaries ending; her body's finally catching up with her. (Though she's not anywhere near dead, I assure you; all the work she did this summer just finally made her tired.) At some point, Kaede goes home early due to back pain, which means Ayame and I will have to stay at the shop for another hour. We call our homes to tell them of the new plans, but I have another number to call besides the Higurashi Shrine.

That is, if I can even remember it.

"Hello," a very unemotional voice answers.

Eh, great; I _did _remember it after all these years of Kikyou making me call their house. "Good evening, Sesshoumaru-sama," I greet him very formally, since he doesn't really listen to you if you _don't_ call him that. Of course, there are exceptions such as family and Rin, who last time I checked, calls him Sesshy and Fluffy. I only know he exists and what he sounds like—I've never met him, his wife, or Inuyasha's mother in real life—but I do know from him hanging up on me and Kikyou numerous times how I should address him. I don't hear about the Takahashi family from Kikyou—aside from the fact that she obviously doesn't like them, she doesn't even like talking about _our _family—but Inuyasha, who would often talk about them whenever we hung out. I take a mental note: Inuyasha's a family-man, and Kikyou's a family-hater. Will this relationship survive?

"Explain yourself," Sesshoumaru says blankly, snapping me outside of my thoughts. I swear, this guy never really asks questions to non-family members; just gives demands. I can figure out that much just by conversing with him briefly over the phone.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome," I tell him, switching the phone between ears. I notice that Ayame's taken care of register and is currently doing orders by herself. That's my sign that I need to hurry it up with the phone call. "Is Inuyasha there? I need to talk to him."

No answer. Just ruffling noises until the Amazing, Emotionless, Dick-of-a-Man says, "The half-breed"—I glare at the handset, mentally glowering at Sesshoumaru for the demeaning title—"already left. Call his cell phone if you wish to speak with him."

_Crap_. He gives me the number, and I write it down, trying to put it all into mind. "Thanks," I mutter, but the ice cube's already hung up. I dial the number from the paper and wait until I hear—

_"Hello?"_

"Inuyasha," I breathe, and for some reason, I think my heart skipped a beat when he answered. Gah. Must be the nerves. I might not refuse to like Inuyasha like that, but it doesn't hurt to deny the small things, right? So it must be because of the rain. Yeah; it's the rain that makes me all nervous and excited.

_"Kagome?" _He sounds worried, as if he's afraid I'm being held hostage or something. _"Where are you?"_

"I got hung up at work," I inform him jadedly, twirling the wires between my fingers despite my rivalry with electricity. "I have to be here for the next hour," I further explain, my legs growing kind of bouncy as my boredom with the flower shop increases ever-so-slightly. Why? Probably because I just realized I could be with Inuyasha right now instead of standing guard for a flower shop on a rainy night.

_"Oh." _It goes silent for a moment, except for the pitter-patter of the raindrops against the shop's large windows. Then— _"Miss Petal's Floristry, right? Next to Kinky's Love Shack?" _I blink. He remembered? _Well, of course, he would,_ my mind tells me, reminding me that he knows the owner Kaede, thus would probably take note of the place. After I confirm my location hesitantly, I don't even get a goodbye—only a simple _"I'll be right there"_—before the line goes dead, not even giving me a chance to tell him that Ayame will be here as well.

Well. I guess he must be mad, though he didn't really sound like it—actually, it was more of the opposite. Still, most of Inuyasha's emotions are stored in his eyes, not his voice. You need to be face-to-face with him to see what's really going on in that noggin of his. Momentarily, I ignore the fact that he sounded as if he was having a heart attack just by not knowing where I was. I can't blame him, though; if he didn't show up on time to one of our meetings, I'd assume the worst, too.

_Inuyasha… _I stare out the window, patiently waiting for his Ferrari to appear, for the headlights to flash in my vision. The rain's somewhat comforting, slightly foreboding, but for the most part, it's only making me anticipate his arrival. _What am I to you? What are you to me? _And most importantly…

_What are _we_?_

* * *

**A/N: **I hope all that drama/variety of moods wasn't too much for you guys to handle. -.-' I'm sorry this update took so long. D: I was working on it, but then I read a few one-shots, and I got out of character… but I posted my first one-shot while I wasn't writing this! :D It's called **"Your Admirer"**, and it may turn into more than a one-shot, but I don't know. It's super sweet and cute, so check it out if you want to! :) _Step 10: "Wonder if He's on Drugs"_ should be out in the next couple of days, so look out for it, okay? ;P

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**


	10. Wonder if He's On Drugs

**Disclaimer:** On the second day of Christmas— Oh, EF THIS! I don't own Inuyasha AT ALL! XP

**A/N:** WARNING—eh, screw it, you should know by now what to expect. :P** You guys… take the poll and vote for your favorite story… BEFORE I KILL FLUFFY! O.O** Hehe… Sorry about the update being a few days late…oops… -.-' Permission to shoot me? Granted. DX But I have an excuse, a reasonable one at that! :O I… Okay, it's a shitty excuse, but I couldn't help it! XP I've been really into this Korean manga—or _manhwa_—called "Goong". It's so good…! ^.^ Ahem, anyways, I wanted to say that as this story goes along, there will be more drama and angst and clues to the past; aka, Kikyou and Inuyasha's relationship and what was going on in their POVs in the memories, since it _is _third person. o.o

Thank you to those eight (one review less than the previous chapter! D:) readers who reviewed last chapter: _BGuate224_ (sorry if I've been disappointed you update-wise. -.-' I promise that I will try to get better at it! :D), _Pickle Toes_ (haha, yes! Kouga FTW—no, not really, but things will get interesting, yeah? XD), _Ani__-chan_ (Sorry 'bout not putting the X's/dots... the site won't let me. D: But d^^b … o.o … That's freaking _awesome_! XD), _Tomatosoup inc._ (gah, thank you for reviewing again! :D I love hearing what people think of the relationships and occurrences and whatnot, so your review made my YEAR. ^.^), _vampire-fetish15_ (very entertaining review. XD I really love insight and your thoughts on what's happening, so *high-five*! Oh, and don't you think I'll show what Inuyasha thinks of Kagome and why he came back to Japan soon? HM? XP), _Kary747_ (I'll keep writing if you keep reading! Eh, eh? XD), _animefreak_ (thank you for that rainfall of compliments… XD), and _Inu'sgirl4ever_ (**EVERYONE LOVED INUYASHA GIVING KAGS HIS CLOTHES! **XP I think I made the newest fanfic scene of the century, yeah? XD Glad you enjoyed it, though; I honestly couldn't stop visualizing… *drools at the thought of a half-naked hanyou* But, anyways, there are more awesome moments such as those to come! :D Hopefully, though, I won't get _too _perverted while writing it… -.-' DANG YOU, MIROKU! DX).

**PS— The beginning of Kag POV will be weird. Just a warning.**

**PSS— I love you. :)**

**PSSS— CHAPTER MAY SUCK. Just saying. -.-**

* * *

_Candy Tuft:_

Indifference.

* * *

_**HOW TO LOSE THE BEST THING THAT EVER CAME TO YOU**_

_**Step 10: Wonder if He's on Drugs**_

* * *

_"__These flowers, which were splendid and sprightly,  
waking in the dawn of the morning,  
in the evening will be a pitiful frivolity,  
sleeping in the cold night's arms__."_

—Pedro Calderon de la Barca

* * *

"SHIT MOTHEFUCKER KAMI-DAMN IT ALL SON OF A BITCH BASTARDS I FUCKING WILL FUCK YOU THE FUCKING SHIT UP ASSHOLE LANE BITCHES!"

_Kagome could've sworn that Inuyasha either got a hold of Satan's lexicon, or he _really_ needed to stop watching sumo-wrestling. She curiously yet fretfully popped her head from the confinements of her bedroom, wondering whether or not she should go investigate or cower under her bed. Evidently, Inuyasha was not pleased about something. _

_He'd been staying over again, but this time, Kikyou made him sleep on the couch instead of her bedroom floor. Most of the Higurashi family had been curious as to what caused the change, but Kagome just felt relieved, oddly enough. Lately, Kikyou had been even more reserved and cold, and butting Inuyasha into the living room gave him and Kagome more time to hang out and have actual fun without the Ice Queen bothering them. It was two weeks before Inuyasha was supposed to leave, and in a few days, he'd head back to his kin's mansion to pack for his American adventure. (At least, that's what Kagome and Souta called it while Inuyasha just _fehed _at them.)_

_Carefully and quietly, the youngest Higurashi girl tiptoed down the stairs, wondering what the half-demon was up to at this hour. True, it was five o'clock—technically the morning—but why would he sleep in until noon everyday to wake up seven hours early randomly and begin to curse—?_

_"Kagome? Why are you up?"_

_The miko sighed. Of course Inuyasha would sense or smell her before she even got in eyesight. _So much for sneakiness. _She walked down the stairs normally, following his now panting voice. Weird line of things: unnecessarily frequent cursing, two questions, and then unbelievably tired huffing for air. When she turned the corner into the foyer room and saw the scene in front of her, she then understood the situation, despite how uncomfortable she suddenly became._

_Dressed in damp jeans rolled up his knees and as far as she knew, nothing else, Dog-Boy's lower half was the only thing visible as he worked on the pipes underneath the kitchen sink. Judging by his panting, he'd been at it for a while since demon-blooded beings had plenty of stamina. Kagome wasn't sure what to do: say hi and then go back to her room, or stay to help. But since she's _Kagome_…_

_"What can I do?"_

_Inuyasha pushed himself out from underneath the sink, watching her go wide-eyed before turning a lovely shade of bright pink. He looked down at himself and realized she must've not been comfortable with the fact that he was adorned in jeans and _only _jeans. Kagome, meanwhile, was having a teen crisis. _GAH! His chest is _not _hot, his chest is NOT hot, his chest is—_TOTALLY FREAKIN' HOT_! _After slapping herself in the face, reminding herself that Inuyasha was technically her brother-in-law, she merely said, "Know what? Forget it. I'll just, uh… Wait, how'd the pipes break in the first place?"_

_"It was my fault." Inuyasha frowned. "Should I start throwing my ramen into the trash, since the garbage disposal is fucking against me?"_

_Kagome stared and kept staring for a moment until she broke out into a grin and giggled. "Of course the sink broke because of something _noodle-_related," she laughed, "as to be expected of the Ramen Maniac." She smiled before asking, "So, do you need help or not?"_

_Inuyasha simply mumbled unintelligible as he shoved himself back into his work. Kagome shrugged and went over to remove a frying pan from the cabinet before rushing over to the fridge for eggs, butter, and other morning necessities. She sung cheerily, "I'll just stay here and cook breakfast, then, since you still haven't learned to speak correctly."_

_"Feh."_

_"And if you can't even learn to speak your own language correctly, you're going to be screwed over when you go to America and begin to take English classes."_

_"FEH."_

_"I bet you'll be kicked out of the country within the first two years—"_

_"_FEH_, WENCH, _FEH_!"_

_Kagome chuckled and sighed happily. Oh, how she loved cloudy Sunday mornings…_

**—****~*~—~*~—~*~—**

Shortly after the call, the rain falls harder and the wind blows uncontrollably. No one is on the streets during this weather, especially when it grows dark outside early and thunder and lightning decide to play a duet. I shake in the old, worn-out cashier's seat; I've never been one to handle weather like this. The rain I don't mind, and when you add wind to it, I suppose there could be worse. But insert flashes of light that you never see coming and clapping booms that you know will occur at some point, and you got one scared teenage miko.

At some point, as this begins to happen, customers become less frequent—not that they are common in the first place—and when it's just Ayame and I in the store, the power dies. After locking the front door and putting up the "closed" sign, she goes to the back to get a flashlight before I can follow, and now the only light I'm being supported by is a weak candle nearby and the blurry, dim streetlights. I worry about Inuyasha for a moment before I remember Saturday night, how his lips molded with mine…

Oh, this is horrible.

I sigh, my gaze trained on the window, waiting for him to come into sight. Is he alright? My fists clench and unclench, my fingers twitch and curl, my jaw tightens before going slack—it's all processes I keep repeating at once, having a tense part of my body while another relaxes before they flip-flop. Finally, I sigh and manage to make my whole body relax until a slab of light obscures my view and applaud of thunder makes me jump.

I've always been scared of weather like this as a child; it was how I lost my father, after all. But recent reports over the last few years have talked about two demon-blooded, human-eating brothers who live in the clouds and sky, giving us bad weather, and whatever unlucky human citizen is on the streets falls victim to the Thunder Brothers' wrath. It's been discussed that they're some sort of gang or something; authorities don't have enough evidence to confirm it all. This weather could go on for days at a time until they find humans to feed themselves. It's gruesome, it's cruel, and the worst part is—

There's nothing we can do about it.

Once another round of lightning and thunder arise, I'm considering whether to hide under the counter or use the flowers as a barricade for the door when a familiar figure makes me exhale with relief. Inuyasha knocks on the glass, soaking wet, and I race over to door, happy and scared at once. The moment I open it, he tries to scurry in, but I tug and pull him in before that happens. Then I do the most embarrassing thing ever:

Cling and cry.

As I mumble even things I can't understand, Inuyasha stiffens, probably unsure of what to do, before he picks me up, securing me in his arms before he takes a seat in a concealed part of the store. I'm not even aware of all of my surroundings as I grip onto his shirt, begging not to be left alone. I remember that night ten years ago, waking up in the hospital and being told my dad died in the accident. I wish my mom were by my side to calm me down, or even Ayame, since she's dealt with me like this before.

It's amazing how the weather can change your solemn mood into a nervous wreck.

"Kagome," Inuyasha breathes. "Calm down."

I shake my head furiously, fighting tears as I bury my face into his shirt. "I'm scared," I whisper before shutting my eyes tight, and hopefully waking up to a beautiful sunny evening.

Unfortunately, it doesn't work.

"Ayame?" Inuyasha asks her as she probably enters the room with the flashlight. I don't really feel anything except the warmth radiating from his jacket, which he takes off due to its wetness. He tosses it across the store and it makes a weird noise when it lands due to its sogginess. Inuyasha and Ayame talk about something, but I hardly hear it through the blood pulsing in my temples, pounding in my eardrums.

But when Inuyasha tries to move, I cling harder, my grip tightening until my knuckles turn white. Ayame lets out a sigh, taking a seat beside us, and she automatically touches my arm. While burying myself into Inuyasha's warmth, I also lean into Ayame's hand, which makes her smile in a caring way. She whispers probably to Inuyasha, "She's always like this when storms hit. I don't know the exact reasons, but she needs to be comforted." I love how she's talking like I'm not here—okay, honestly, I don't mind, but I find it somewhat interesting. "Taking care of her during this weather makes me feel like a mother—like I'm getting practice."

I think Inuyasha nods, but once my hearing locates his heartbeat, I just lean into him more, focusing on the uneven _b-bump. _I wonder, why is his heartbeat so weird? Should we be concerned? A hand rubs my back, and once I realize Inuyasha's putting a protective barrier over me, I allow my muscles to relax. Surely, he'll keep me safe, right?

Ayame glances around the flowers, playing with the flashlight. "So, Kagome told me about your relations, Takahashi-san." Inuyasha's hands go limp at that point, and I stiffen at the absence of his warm, of those little flecks of electricity between us. I only loosen up when his arms wrap around me again, this time him resting his chin on my head; I burrow my face into his collarbone then, realizing how great of a pillow he is. "But don't worry; if I hadn't, I might've been on her case for being with Kouga."

Inuyasha's hands twitch, but I feel his fingers turn into fists. "Kouga? As in, _Ookami_ Kouga?" Ayame must've nodded, because then he demands, "Why were you with Kouga, wench?"

I flinch at the nickname, but merely close my eyes and give into the warmth. Ayame explains the story for me, and Inuyasha calms down. She insists, referring to her, Kouga, Miroku, and Sango, "I know that we're practically strangers, but if you ever need help with Kikyou, you can go to us, okay?" Inuyasha nods, his chin bopping against my head, and we all stay silent, just basking in each other's presences until the storm clears up. I relax some, but I'm not fooled; the Thunder Brothers will do this every evening for probably a week. Tomorrow, I'll probably get a call from Kaede talking about revised work hours and whatnot to avoid being killed on the streets.

Since Ayame's a demon—a famous wolf-demon of a respected tribe, at that—she's safe from the criminals in the sky. She leaves in her Suzuki, the rain long gone; she wouldn't have left the story if it hadn't because of that darned perm. Inuyasha and I go to his Ferrari, which currently has its roof up. It stays up as I go inside and Inuyasha begins the vehicle. He announces, "I was planning to take you back to the mansion for… you know…"

_Yeah. Making ideas on how to win Kikyou's heart._ I sigh. _I know._

"But I didn't want you to be anywhere near outside in that condition," he tells me truthfully. I nod silently in agreement, and he glimpses towards me. Seeing those honey-colored orbs radiate even in the darkness of the night, I hold in a small gasp. They look…sad? Troubled? Concerned? All these emotions even I'm not completely familiar with. He says, "Got any ideas?"

I shake my head, my mind going blank the instant he asks. Then I hurriedly call the shrine and tell my mom that I'll be at Sango's until about eleven, which gives me two hours to talk with Inuyasha until I have to go home, do homework, take a shower, and probably go to bed around two o'clock in the morning. At the thought of not getting ten hours of sleep, I yawn.

Then I realize how awkward the atmosphere is between Inuyasha and I. Maybe it's because of him stripping in front of me before handing over his clothes. Perhaps it's because I tackled him first thing this evening, only to cry and hold onto him the entire time. Maybe because of the second suggestion, he also feels weird because there's a large dot on his shirt, marking where I cried. Or could it be because of the…

My mind goes blank once more, but this time, it automatically fills with…thoughts.

_"'Gome… I want… I wanna… I wanna kiss you." _

My body numbs at that memory, and I unconsciously lick my lips. Inuyasha sees, but merely focuses on the road; he apparently knows what exactly is going through my mind. And by the way he's glancing at me, his limbs are tightening and loosening, and his fang repeatedly pokes his bottom lip, I realize the saddest part of it all:

We both want to do it again.

**—****~*~—~*~—~*~—**

I've never been to the Takahashi mansion before. I've seen pictures courtesy of Inuyasha, but never in person. I haven't met his family, either; I've only ever talked to them on the phone or heard about them from Inuyasha, excluding Inutaisho, who I'd merely seen recently. Since Kikyou hates his relatives for something unfathomable reason, she never talks about them _and _refuses to talk to them. That was how I was given the task of actually calling their mansion, asking for Inuyasha, and once he was on the line, handing the phone over to my elder sister. Of course, there were times when I got into small poke-with-a-fork fights with Sesshoumaru and listened to his wife Rin randomly go on and on about her life and how great the weather is today and how much she loved those shoes in the store window, but her Fluffy disapproved because of their style, and _shush, _Fluffy, she's on the phone and she's your wife so she'll call you whatever she likes…!

Yeah. Those conversations were _always _something to look forward to.

Their mansion, you would think, should be on the outskirts of Tokyo. Well, it isn't; the Takahashi family went ahead and made construction in a more laidback community—away from the skyscrapers, but not outside of the city. Actually, now that I take in the buildings on our way there, I realize the mansion isn't that far away from the shrine or school; they're just on different blocks and streets. It's a nice home—there's balconies, three stories, large windows, all of those good things—and even has demon security and staff to make sure it _stays_ nice. When we exit the Ferrari—well, Inuyasha did before rushing to my side, whipping open the door, and jerking me out, as if he didn't want to leave me alone—he rushes past the guards, whipping an ID for them to see. I think even without the ID, they could sniff his scent or feel his aura to make sure he really is Inuyasha and not someone in disguise, but I decide not to question it.

The gardens out front are beautiful; there are enough flowers here for me to investigate for an entire lifetime. There's a fountain in the walkway with water gently streaming out of it, allowing birds to eat from little burrows in the poles probably full of seeds. Many trees loom over us, and for a moment, the front yard actually reminds me of a city park. As I take in the scenery surrounding us, I'm not prepared for when we go up the steps, to the double doors, and inside the mansion, which is even grander than its astonishing exterior. There are paintings, sculpture, artwork galore that I wouldn't mind looking up, and the tiles are so shiny, I can see my own reflection. There's a fancy, swivel-railed staircase that looks like it's made of marble, thick at the bottom and thinner as you go up. The ceiling's high, but looks safe and secure as weird drawing adorn it; not your usual cherubs, but more like a kid who drew with crayons. (Ten bucks that Inuyasha—and possibly, if he had fun as a child, Sesshoumaru—were able to decorate the ceiling when they were younger.) There are sets of doors everywhere, and despite its significant appeal, it also makes me feel at home—despite its wealthy appearance, there are small things that tell me this isn't a palace, but a home where a family unites and shares laughs and lives happily together. Man, if I lived here… I shake my head in amazement at all the infinite possibilities.

The door closes soundly behind us, the sound not even echoing in the large room. It's still loud enough for a black-haired woman with vivid amethyst eyes and in a comfortably fashionable sweatshirt and designer jeans to bound down from her bedroom, calling to Inuyasha in a sweet, maternal voice. The moment she comes into sight and I see how young she is, I can't believe it's Inuyasha's mother; it's got to be, since her and Rin are the only females in here—as a far as I know—and Rin's voice is much more chipper and childlike. The moment our eyes meet, she falters slightly in her step, staring at me in disbelief before I offer a smile and wave. When she visibly relaxes and returns the kind gestures, I realize she must've thought I was my sister. She gracefully makes her way down the stairs, a soft grin on her face. She makes eye contact with me again before turning to Inuyasha. She greets, "Inuyasha! I thought that you were out with, uh, _that woman_'s sister…?"

Oh, this is great. Kikyou's name can't even be said in _this mansion._

"This is Kagome, Mother," Inuyasha says, gesturing to me. "She's been helping me…"

Oh, and Inuyasha can't even say aloud that I've been helping him _win Kikyou's heart_. Which reminds me—

Izayoi—I'm pretty sure that's what Rin called her—makes _o _with her mouth in understanding before pouncing on me, smothering me in a hug. Could it be called maternal? I suppose, but not when this woman is even more affectionate than Ayame. I hug her back, holding in my breath, because if I try to breathe, I'll probably faint. Then she pulls back, gives me a wide smile, and pinches my cheek, which really hurts, by the way. She hums, "You're a beautiful girl, Kagome; I can tell you're a sweet person just by looking at you."

For some reason, that statement makes me grin. Yes, she had to take a double glance to see it, but she's realized I'm not Kikyou, which is great; I hate it when I'm mistaken for her. I laugh when it's now Inuyasha's turn to be suffocated, and jokingly comfort him when he pretends to be passed out on the floor. But the moment he looks up, smirking, and his fang pokes into his lip—

I remember it, and scurry to Izayoi's side as she talks about herself, the family, the house, Inuyasha as a kid, and anything possible. She told me that her husband's at work, so I can't meet him—though I'm unsure he even saw me that one time, so would seeing and greeting him here count as meeting him…?—and Sesshoumaru and Rin are working hard to produce their first child.

After many gagging noises from a certain half-demon and a horrified expression from a particular miko, I think she came to realize that maybe us youngsters didn't exactly need to _know _that information, much less have a visual in Inuyasha's case. For once, I'm glad I've never seen the couple before. Sadly, I have to say I regret hearing their voices…

_Shiver._

After a while, a cat demon maid comes to Izayoi and tells her the leak in her bathroom still is not fixed since yesterday, the day it broke. Izayoi then turns to Inuyasha and scolds him for not repairing her and Inutaisho's bathroom sink. As Inuyasha slyly apologizes—"Sheesh, Mother, I'll do it, I'll do it!"—and grumbles about getting work down, it clicks in my head why he made us go over plumbing today in Technical Home Economics, and why he seemed to want to learn the stuff himself. I find myself grinning madly.

He never _was _good at plumbing, was he?

He drags me through Izayoi and Inutaisho's wonderfully designed bedroom to their grand bathroom, insisting that we make plans as he works. I know he actually needs help with the sink, though, so when we enter the room, I instantly say, "Let me work. You need to do some thinking on what you'll do for Kikyou—"

_"THAT WOMAN?"_

I turn in surprise and fright to Izayoi's voice, which has just rang throughout the mansion. Inuyasha, looking slightly scared as well, closes the door behind us, and I wonder exactly how his mom managed to hear me utter my sister's name.

It seems like it's a profanity here.

"Anyways, you think, I work," I demand, grabbing a tool box that's probably wired itself to the floor. I know he hasn't worked at all; there's layers of dust around the box from where he probably dropped it once, leaving the dust on it to scatter, and then didn't bother to look at it again.

I sigh and begin to open it when Inuyasha smacks it closed. "No," he slurs, giving me a hard look. "Keh, I'm gonna take care of this shit. _You're_ the brains, so _you _focus on the planning."

I raise an eyebrow. "You know you did just insinuate you didn't have brains, right?"

Inuyasha blinks before thinking about it for a moment. Then understanding comes and he shouts, "DAMMIT!" I smile innocently while he glares. "Why can I never win that fucking game against you?"

I shrug, grin widening. "Remember? _I'm _the one with the brains."

"Shut up," he mumbles and I laugh before taking the tool box from him and squeezing myself underneath the sink—

—only to be tugged out.

"No!" I yell, shoving myself back in, and Inuyasha growls before it turns into a game of tug of war. Finally, after many shouts and hollering, we're shushed by five cleaning staff members. Apparently, the workers here aren't suck-ups, and just get the job done. They live here, that I can tell, but I don't think they really treat the Takahashi kin like gods; they treat them like equals, but are still nice. I can tell that just by a few incidences with them. But after the maids shushed us, Inuyasha decides to give up the battle, but not the war; he slides in next to me in the cramped space.

I'm about to scream bloody murder just to make him get out when our arms brush, and I suddenly have second thoughts. What? Do I _want _to be in this situation with Inuyasha, where I can "accidentally" touch him and feel all those multiple sparks when I'm trying to forget that I may, uh, like him more than a friend?

I think I do, because I don't move.

We work on the pipes silently, except for when I tell him what's what and how to fix it if this happens and so on and so forth. Finally, after turning off the water system supplying the Takahashi couple—stupid boy, how can you not know that you need to do _that_?—I manage to remove the beaten and busted pipe only to reveal—

"Uh, your dad…"

"Yeah."

"He… He has a _lot —_"

"I know; it runs in the family."

"That— That's a _lot _of hair!"

Yuck.

After making Inuyasha throw that out—"Wench, I ain't throwing out the hair; you gotta throw out the hair"—after, you know, some insults—"Me? I know my language! I use correct grammar (no, I don't), so since _you _still haven't learned to talk, _you'll _do the dirty work!"—we placed the pipe back in. When I was about to exit, warmth flooded to my wrist and my stomach jumped as I eyed the hand gripping onto my lower arm. Inuyasha looks straight at me, boldly telling me with his eyes that I can't leave yet. Just when I'm about to ask, he brings up the one thing I've been trying to forget:

"Why were you mad at me earlier today?"

I freeze, but still manage to give him a look. Doesn't he know? He continues, "I'm sorry"—wait, did he just say…?—"I sent the flowers yesterday. I didn't mean to piss you off; I just couldn't wait."

He's apologizing. Holy crap. That's the _second _time within a week.

"I'm not mad about that," I tell him softly. I was Sunday, but I kind of forgot about it—mostly—until he brought it up again.

He looks at me, confused, until guessing again. "Then, are you mad about the alcohol? 'Cause that's just stupid—no one saw, no one could tell you were drink—"

"WHY THE HELLS DID YOU KISS ME?"

Well.

I didn't want it to _exactly _come out like that.

Inuyasha staggers a little before asking, "The peck on the cheek?" I roll my eyes at that, and he seems to perk up in realization. "So, what're you talking 'bout, Kagome? _What_ happened?"

"Nothing happened," I say solidly, ignoring the growing need for my face to redden and show him my ultimate embarrassment. _You just had to open up your mouth, Kagome…_

"Nothing?" he asks with amused eyes.

"Nothing," I drone firmly.

"So, nothing happened?" Is he on _drugs _or something?

I put on an indifferent face. "Damn straight."

He gives me an entertained look at that, and I realize I just slipped up that phrase again. _Dammit. _He says, "You shouldn't deny, you know. You were a good kisser."

That's when I reddened and let my cool façade fall. He…? He was _playing _me? Joking around? Making me look like an idiot? Is he really on drugs, because I'm thinking it's highly possible at the moment. I glare, but it seems the new, romantically-confident Inuyasha doesn't mind. You know, right now, he's sort of reminding me of a certain perverted, religious college student…

I glance at his lips, moist and perfect, and I want to go crawl underneath his parents' bed and die. After I do this, Inuyasha suddenly blanches as he probably realized what he just said, for once having flirty guts, and we both fall silent. Once again, an example being he's as quiet as I am and was flirty just a moment ago, I have no idea what's going on in his mind; his eyes have closed me off, playing emotions I don't know. So, since I can't tell what he's thinking, there's really nothing to say anymore.

That day, back at that bar… The moment we were kissing, we should've known that we were in deep crap, despite our drunken stupor. Because, from the second our lips touched, we were refusing to pull away, to allow ourselves to breathe. I'm not sure about Inuyasha, but I didn't want it to end—I didn't want to have his lips leave mine, to never be able to return. I still don't want to not be able to kiss him, the person who arouses feelings in me I once thought were existent, the being who feels like I'm home.

I don't want to give up Inuyasha.

_But I have to._

And that's the tenth step on how to lose the best thing that ever came to you.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked the chapter. :D Probably different than you thought it'd be, right? Honestly, it came out different than I planned it to, so you're not the only one surprised. -.-' But, I will update early next week; I still have to update my other stories that have been neglected. Next story to be updated is "Life at Demon Slayer School"—a story made for a good laugh and some _intense_ drama (o.o)—and after that is "Frame Up", so if you like FBI agents, mafia assassins, a whole lot of drama, and an unstoppable romance, check that out! ^.^ Next up? _Step 11: Learn to Suppress Your "Urges". _Please remember to tell me what you think through a **REVIEW **and make sure to **FAVORITE **this story (if you like it, that is)! :D


	11. Learn to Suppress Your Urges

**Disclaimer:** On the second day of Christmas— Oh, FUCK THIS! I don't own Inuyasha AT ALL! XP

**A/N:** Okay, I've gotten a few questions asking if Inuyasha and Kagome will kiss again, and here's my answer: YOU WON'T KNOW UNTIL IT HAPPENS. XP If you hate me for saying that, check over it again: "until it happens", not "_if_ it happens". So, now you have a guarantee that it _will _occur. ^.^ Also, I just remembered I was considering writing a lemon when I began this fic… Yeah, I'm not gonna do that anymore. -.-' I already have four out of seven stories rated "M"! I can't have more, or else _everyone _will think I'm a horny pervert! DX (That's Miroku, not _purduepup! _GAH! XP) So, this story will not have any vivid details for you Mirokus—aka, people who enjoy lemons—out there. _Saw-ree! _:/

Check out**Tomatosoup inc.**'s awesome stories **"Since when did I care?"**, **"Who's Behind You Now?"**, **"Reasoning"**, and **"Love as Long as You Live"**;read**PurpleTuesday**'s amazing fanfic** "Alone"**;and look up **DormantShadow**'s creative stories **"Another One Bites the Dust"** and **"On Pins and Needles"**! :D They're all wonderful stories that deserve some readers, and I know you guys wouldn't pass up a good story, eh? ;P

Thank you to those six readers who reviewed: _Pickle Toes_(I'm glad you like their arguments! :D And _yay _for Kikyou being a jealous beach! XD), _BGuate224_ (I'm sorry, BG, but Kinky-Hoe can't die. D: …yet. *evil smirk*), _Neon Rain Cloud_ (I fixed the chapter; sorry about that, _again! _DX), _Tomatosoup inc._ (I love reading your reviews! :D But, yes, Kags meeting Izayoi and her explanations _were _pretty funny, eh? ;P "That woman" will appear in later chapters… Oh, trust me, it will. XD), _Ani-Chan_ (I really hate Kikyou also—that's probably why I'm writing Inu/Kag XP—but, alas, we're only a third through the story… Kikyou still needs to stick around for a while. *sigh* -.-), and _kokoronagomu_ (holy CRAP, it was hard typing your username! XD I'm glad you love this story, but I apologize for frustrating your Grammar-OCD disorder! D: But I can't change it…not now. :/ JUST IGNORE IT, OKAY? :D).

**CURIOUS OF HOW KAGOME'S SCHOOL WORKS? GO TO**_www . imtc . gatech . edu/i-irasshai/2/207/207a01/207a01 . htm _**(WITHOUT THE SPACES) AND THERE SHOULD BE AT THE VERY TOP OF THE PAGE YOUR TYPICAL, WEEKLY JAPANESE HIGH SCHOOL SCHEDULE.**

* * *

_Grass:_

Submission.

* * *

_**HOW TO LOSE THE BEST THING THAT EVER CAME TO YOU**_

_**Step 11: Learn to Suppress Your "Urges"**_

* * *

_"__The hunger for love is much more difficult  
to remove than the hunger for bread__."_

—Mother Teresa

* * *

_"Don't give in, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered from his right side, Souta looking at him behind the half-demon's left shoulder. Kagome moved her hands in a magical manner as she droned, "Don't look at the TV… Don't—"_

_"But—," Inuyasha began brokenly, staring into the screen. "It's _RAMEN_!"_

_"Don't give in," she chanted again. "Don't—"_

_"WE'VE GOTTA GO TO THE RAMEN FESTIVAL!" he screamed, jumping up from his sitting position on the couch only for the Higurashi duo to shove him back down. It was that time of year again: the time the biggest Japanese baseball game took over. Kagome had to admit, when Rin told her to not let Inuyasha watch the sports event while he stayed at their house, she wasn't kidding. Because the moment commercials hit, the new advertisements began—mostly for the ramen festival taking place that week. So, Souta and she took it upon themselves to make sure Inuyasha didn't over-stuff himself with the food—or worse._

_As they murmured discouragement into Inuyasha's ears, telling him "you can do this" and "don't give in" and restrained him on the couch, Kikyou watched from the kitchen, not the least amused by the trio's antics. She drank her tea in small sips, eyes on them the entire time, though not even a smile crossed her gaze; just cold stones staring at them, as if deciphering each of their actions as something vital. _

_Suddenly, Inuyasha sat up again and escaped their "pull him down to the couch" technique, and Kagome immediately shrieked, "HURRY, SOUTA! OFFENSIVE MANEUVER!" Souta clung onto one of Inuyasha's legs like a kid not wanting to leave the amusement park whereas Kagome jumped on their sister's boyfriend's back, hooking her legs around his stomach and securing her arm around his neck, putting him into a headlock as her other hand covered his eyes. Inuyasha let out a yelp, declaring he couldn't see, and he stumbled for a few minutes in an attempt to fight back before they all crashed to the ground. At that, Kagome cheered, "Victory!" and pumped her fists in the air while Souta did an imitation of a dominating great ape._

_While Mrs. Higurashi laughed at the three friends' silliness, Kikyou's eyes narrowed. She'd locked in on the way Kagome sat on top of the defeated Inuyasha's back, not paying any attention to Souta, who was scurrying around the room, shouting in a boasting way, "GO SOUTA! GO SOUTA!" despite Inuyasha's demise being Kagome's idea._

_Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's whimpers of _"ramen…"_ and insisted, "Aww, c'mon, Inuyasha! Cheer up!" He groaned in response, and she patted his back for reassurance, ignoring the heated blush that was crossing her cheeks at the intimate position she was in. Realizing this, she hurried got up, though he remained on the floor, still moaning in depression. Kagome sighed with a smile. "You know, Inuyasha, wanting something that bad isn't really healthy." He whimpered, and she sat down beside him. "Ramen's not everything. You gotta learn to suppress your urges because, really, I think you may have an addiction." At Inuyasha's fifth non-worded response, she slapped his back and yelled, "GET YOUR BUTT UP, YOU BIG BABY!"_

_Instantly, he got to his feet and glared at her in an attempted menacing way. "I am _not _a baby," he declared, crossing his arms and huffing while sticking his nose up in the air._

_She giggled. "Only babies do that, Inuyasha." For a moment, Inuyasha gaped at her before seeking refuge in the kitchen, where Kagome was quick to follow, just to annoy him. "Inuyasha? Inu_yasha_? Demonic growth means it grows very, _very _slowly, right? Are you sure half-demons don't have demonic brain growth in their minds instead of their bodies?" From the kitchen doorway, Kikyou watched as Kagome followed a flushed Inuyasha throughout the room, tormenting him as he still acted like a child. The elder sister sent an icy glare the recent fifteen-year-old's way. _Why, Kagome? _she wondered frostily. _Why are you stealing _my _Inuyasha away from me?

—**~*~—~*~—~*~—**

_Beep-beep, beep-beep-beep-beep! Beep. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP._

"MIROKU!" I hiss as Souta covers his ears from the dinner table, sending glares through the wall at my friend. I send an apologetic smile as I try to quicken my pace. Of course I'm running late today, Tuesday, the day I have English first in the morning—where Shippou will have Inuyasha help teach us the confusing foreign language. _Inuyasha _is all that crosses my mind as I hear Miroku's warning honks from his blow horn, since his Corolla is _still _missing in action. While smoothing out the wrinkles in my school uniform—I took it from the clothes pile that's built up the past week—I chug down my orange juice, slip on my penny loafers, and grab a jacket and umbrella for the rain undoubtedly coming this evening. The moment I pop on the seat behind Sango, she races off, and Miroku takes this opportunity to discuss with us the banquet and auction this Saturday. Sango declares that we are all going shopping for nice clothing after school today, and I insist that I have work this evening—anything but go _shopping_. Immediately, she tells me she already informed Kaede of her plans, and my boss approved my night off. My friend ignores my glares as she revels in the outfits she'll be able to pick out and, for Miroku's benefit, the men she'll be able to seduce. Miroku insists that she should only seduce him, since other men would take advantage of her.

After that, both Sango and I ride the rest of the way to school in a baffled daze.

A few moments later, Sango and I enter school property, Miroku already driving off to his first class. Despite my tardiness, there was less traffic today, and Sango recklessly drove—or, in other words, went over the speed limit—so we arrived at school a little bit early. Of course, she takes this opportunity to talk to me about Inuyasha.

"So, what exactly is your guys' relationship like?"

I sigh. I can't believe it. Ever since I woke up, he was on my mind, never leaving, and when I get to school and have to face him again after _not _forgetting about him, Sango brings him up. I rub my face tiredly as I answer, "At first, when we met again after his and Kikyou's break-up, we acted like the friends we were always were, but then he got a job here, and I spent more time with him… Things changed, and somehow, I feel…" I crinkle my nose. "_Older. _Like I've matured somehow." Shaking my head, I declare, "It's complicated." She gives me a curious look at that, so I quickly add, "It doesn't matter anyway. He wants Kikyou, not me, and I have to respect that"—insert deep imitation of a guy's voice here—"for Kagome shall never be as beautiful, established, and elegant as the wonderful Kikyou."

Then, there was last night…

_After moments of a somewhat awkward silence, I finally murmur, "You can work on the sink; I guess I'll focus on the planning." He nods numbly, not saying anything as I slide out and hammer off suggestions. "Kikyou didn't really react well to the flowers. I thought she did at first, but surprise, surprise, she didn't." I wisely decide not to tell him her _exact _reaction—or what she did to those poor plants. "So, we should try a new approach."_

_"Keh," he says, and from the tone of his voice, I can tell he's still tense about his recent flirty moment. "And what'd that be?"_

_"Easy," I hum with a shrug, wiping off my hands with a washcloth nearby. "Poetry."_

_That stops all movements. Then he whips out from underneath the sink and looks me directly in the eye, his face skeptical towards it all. "Poetry," he repeats, not sounding convinced in the slightest._

_I nod. "Words are one of the best ways to win a woman's heart," I inform him, and luckily, he's already back to work, or else he would've seen how my cheeks are tinted pink. "First, try poetry; love letters come on a little too strong unless they're interested in you, too. But don't do lovey-dovey, 'I love you' poetry; write mere haikus about nature and meaning, the time you've spent with her, emotions—show her that you're sensitive and that you care."_

_"Feh, I ain't sensitive," he mutters through the pipes._

_I sigh. "I know that—I'm pretty sure the whole _world_ knows that." Ignoring his glare, I continue. "But the point of this is winning Kikyou over. You've got to show her that you've changed"—_even though you haven't_—"you've got to make her love you all over again." After a faint _keh _from him, I fiddle with my fingers a little. "Um… Inuyasha…?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"I…" _Want to kiss you again. Want for our skin to touch another time. Want our eyes to meet and never leave. Want to reminisce good times with you again. Want to forget all about Kikyou once more. Want to drink sake again. _Anything _to make you want me one last time… _"I really like your house's garden."_

_"Oh" is all that comes out of his mouth, his voice dropping slightly. "Well, if you want, you can ask my mother about it; she designed and planted everything herself, along with Rin. Father installed the fountain and Sess actually brought real life trees from forests all over the country to our yard—"_

_And as he tells me about the construction of the Takahashi manor, I mentally hit myself with a wrench._

Yeah. "It's complicated".

But right now, I'm going to try to shove Inuyasha away from my thoughts. I won't let him tug me down, not today. Today, I just want to be positive, happy, pretend like nothing has really happened between us. I'm going to try to revert myself to the first day of our reunion and act like nothing romantic has occurred in our relationship whatsoever.

Or, at least, I'm going to try.

I smile weakly at that thought. Sango stares at me for a moment as if I'm speaking alien, which since I just complimented Kikyou, I suppose I am speaking otherworldly in her opinion. Then her face suddenly lights up, and she starts, "Kagome, is Inuyasha liking Kikyou the reason you're—"

"Hey, Kagome, Sango!" We both whip up our heads to see Ayame approaching the school, smiling wide. After being suffocated as always—and Sango suffering with me, finally knowing what I put up with—Ayame grins and says, "Guess what?"

"Hold on, hold on, it's coming to me," I say, closing my eyes and moving my hands similar to a psychic. "You have new tools, something related to Technical Home Economics…?"

"Nope," she chirps, and I automatically gawk at her. She squeals—seriously, I'm wondering if this is really the Ayame I know or not—and announces, "I found out that Kouga is attending this big business thing Saturday, and my family is sponsoring the event!"

Have I mentioned how many rich people I know? It's not fair for a little shrine maiden like me.

"Business thing?" Sango echoes after her, and Ayame nods. "It doesn't happen to be a banquet and auction, does it?"

Eyes widening in realization when Ayame nods again, I say, "So, you guys, me, Miroku, _and _Kouga are all gonna be at the event?" They both nod, happy with the idea of us all hanging out, while I groan, snapping them out of their daydreams for a moment. I announce gloomily, "I'm gonna be a fifth wheel!"

Ayame giggles; that's when I realize she must _really _be happy about this weekend. "Not if you ask Inuyasha to go," she murmurs, and I automatically turn red, gather my things, and rush inside of the building to avoid further confrontation. I faintly recall Sango telling Ayame to eat lunch and go shopping with us this afternoon, and for me to invite Kouga along as well. I just nodded and hightailed it out of there. Before I entered the school completely, though, I stopped at my cubbyhole like always and slipped into our school shoes. As I walk to Class A, I mentally go over the schedule for the day. _English, Math (yuck), Japanese, Phys. Ed., Lunch, Chemistry, Social Studies, Homeroom, and then cycling practice—and then shopping._ I cringe at the word. I _hate _shopping…

I enter the classroom, filing into my seat as come in behind me, the ones who came here early trying to entertain with themselves with school supplies, papers, and books. Ayumi and Eri are already here, Yuka having a doctor's appointment to go to. I mentally thank the gods that I won't have to hear about her devotion to Inuyasha until I remember that she's my partner in science and Ayumi, Eri, she, and I were supposed to give a presentation during Chemistry. Ayumi would be the one giving the speech since she's the smartest, Eri would be controlling the experiment, I would be the one explaining our custom-made worksheets to everyone, and Yuka would be the "lab rat".

I gulp audibly. I really, _really_ hope I don't turn out to be that rat.

Shortly after my arrival, Kouga walks in, taking his usual seat by the window. Then Shippou enters, and a minute later, the class bell rings, signaling the beginning of the day. Our English teacher tells me to come up and take attendance, and I follow commands, feeling on the edge for some odd reason. Ignoring the little black hole that's randomly appeared in the base of my stomach, I take a seat at the front of the room, calling off everyone's name and checking off those who don't respond absent. After I check off Yuka's name—the last one on the list—I glance to the window to check Inuyasha's reaction.

That's when I realize why I felt so weirdly empty.

Inuyasha…isn't _here._

I blink a few times, staring at the spot he was always located when he wasn't teaching English. I glance around the room, mostly in the areas he _would _be if he was helping Shippou, yet I never catch a hint of silver in my scan.

My heart twinges. _Inuyasha…?_

"Higurashi-san?" Shippou's voice cuts into my thoughts, and for a moment, I wonder why he's calling me by a formality until I recall our location: school—someplace where Inuyasha isn't at.

_Where are you…?_

I blink some more before forcing a grin and looking at him straight in the eye, jade meeting sapphire. "I'm done, Watanabe-sensei," I assure him, handing over the sheets before walking back to my seat stiffly. The moment I sit down, my leg jumps in anticipation for school to end, for me to able to see—

Wait. I'm not supposed to think about him today. I frown to myself. Is it fruitless to even try to forget about him? In logical reasoning, I should be thinking about him less since he's not anywhere in view. "Out of sight, out of mind," they say. So, then, why is my mind crawling back to him, wondering where he is, worrying if he's safe, hopelessly musing over the possibility of him not coming to work today because of me…?

_No, _I decide firmly. It can't be because of me; he can't just forget about his job due to me, a student, sharing a somewhat awkward moment with him. Inuyasha's more responsible than that (I hope). But, if Inuyasha's not skipping, what if he got into a car wreck of some kind? I bite on my lip nervously. It wouldn't surprise me, with that super-fast Ferrari of his, but why do I feel so…_torn _about the idea of him getting hurt?

_Idiot, _I scold myself, scoffing slightly. I'd be concerned if anyone got hurt. But still—I've never felt the urge to run out onto the streets, searching every nook and cranny for someone until a trace of their presence was found. That's right: I want to travel all over the city, no, the _country _just to see if he's all right, if I'll ever have the opportunity to hold him in my arms for the first time, to whisper sweet-nothings into his ear and give him kisses when he least expects it.

Dammit. I want to replace _Kikyou's _spot in his heart.

I sigh dismally, completely forgetting that a complicated, key class is in session as I gaze out the window, into another cloudy day with a high chance of rain, storms, and no sunshine. _Inuyasha, _I think, my fists clenching as I remember the numerous TV reports. _You better have a good reason for not coming today. _But the threat dies when another thought races across my mind.

_Inuyasha… I miss you._

—**~*~—~*~—~*~—**

After a killer math assignment from Suzuki—darn him to the eighth hell and back—and a mediocre Japanese lesson from Kobayashi-sensei, it was time for PE. We did simple exercises due to Itou-sensei's return, and she let Kouga co-teach, though all we did were sit-ups, pull-ups, laps, and other simple workout techniques. Finally, afterwards, I wipe off the sweat as best as I can, don't add any perfume—demons say its smell annoys them more than sweat—and get dressed before rushing outside and catching up to Kouga, who I quickly inform of today's plans. He seems more than a little excited, but I guess that's okay; I have the feeling that after he spends some real time with Ayame, they'll hit it off just fine.

We both walk to the front entrance, where Sango and the She-Wolf await us. Ayame breaks out into a grin when she sees me, and it widens when she spots my companion. Within the blink of an eye, she drags him off and begins blabbing into his ear about mechanics. Sango and I laugh softly, but Ayame still hears and shoots us a dark glare while her mouth keeps spitting out words. Then we just break out into laughs, catching Kouga's attention and making him naïvely wonder what he missed.

"Kagome," Sango says, making me turn to her, showing her I'm listening. "I already called up our coaches; they said we didn't have to go to practice today." I raise an eyebrow, wondering why she's doing all this for a shopping trip, but she just grins softly. "So, Miroku said they'd have oden boxes."

I perk up automatically, asking, "Really?" She just smirks and runs ahead, leaving me somewhat in the dust as we quicken the pace to reach WacDonald's.

Once through the door, Sango and I know the routine, and rush to sit down with Miroku. Ayame, catching on, follows our example, slipping into the seat with us and leaving Kouga confused again. It's not until he notices the food-deprived table that he realizes he has to go buy our lunches. After getting our orders and mumbling something about "deceptive women", he walks off to the front, and Ayame and Sango smirk before discussing our clothes for the party.

Miroku, as much as he loves women, is as much as a shopping fanatic as I am. He sighs before turning to and giving me a smile. "So, Kagome," he says, "are you going to eat real food today?" I glare at him, and he instantly drops the topic.

The AC in this old WacDonald's must be broken, because despite the overcast weather in Tokyo, my skin's turned clammy and when Kouga comes back with our food, I realize my WacFlurry's already melting like it's approaching the sun. But maybe the liquefied ice cream will help me lose weight instead of gaining it, thus have a slimmer figure and hopefully a flatter belly. My stomach growls, but I just jab my fist into it, silencing its roars as I continue to scoop up my melted Oreos and cream. Kouga and Ayame share a look, and after that, Miroku and Sango do, too. I ignore them all, just focusing on my food for right now.

It should be nice, sitting in a fast-food restaurant with my friends. They're happy, having conversations, smiling, avoiding the heat, and eating—everything I'm not right now. I haven't even really taken note of what they're saying or doing; my thoughts just keep running back to _him_, to his voice, to his warmth, to his magnetic aura. It's weird, how the one person I want to forget about is the one topic my mind won't dare wander from, the object my body never wants to leave behind.

I mentally sigh, tossing my cup in the garbage can nearby. While my gaze lingers on its edges, I blink when I hear shouting. I look up to see the ruckus, and instantly blanch while resisting the urge to hide, scream, and storm off all at once.

"WHEN WILL YOU CATCH ON?"

"Dammit, what did I ever do to you? I came all the way here to see if you—"

"Wanted to get back together? You asshole, you don't care about me! You came back for _her_!"

"No, I didn't!" comes the reply. "Besides, you're here with your fucking 'boyfriend', and giving _me _criticism?"

An icy glare is the retort. "At least I wasn't cheating while we were _together, _you idiot!"

For a moment, I cower into the oblivious Sango's side, but then logic overcomes me as I stand up. I don't know who they're talking about—did he really cheat? Is the other really her boyfriend?—but I intend to at least stop them from furthering it into something serious.

A growl tears from his throat and he bears his fangs. "LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!"

"SHE'S A _PART_ OF THIS!"

"SHE'S—"

"Here," I whisper, cutting him off as I step forward from the table, overlooking the curious gazes of my friends and focusing on the two in front of me. I don't know how they got here—this is WacDonald's, for gods' sakes—but I know that they shouldn't be making such a scene in public.

Kikyou's dull eyes turn colder than before, her face turning from angry to stern as her jaw clenches and she shoots me unnecessary glowers. Inuyasha's sunny orbs widen in shock before softening with that emotion again. And who's right by Kikyou's side, hands interlocked with hers?

Nakamura-sensei.

Suddenly, I really regret trying to play civilized mediator.

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize for updating late, and at that, posting a horribly-written and short chapter! D: You see, school started, and I thought I'd be able to post it by then, but I didn't, and now I'm swamped with homework and it's only the first week. DX But, things will turn out great in the end! :D (They better… *growls*) I think I will update most of my stories during the weekends, and the time span between them will be longer than I anticipated. Now, a chapter will be posted **every 10 to 14 days**. Sucks, right? :( Yet, I cannot fail my education, and if I put that first, I may have more time for chapters as it goes on. So, THERE'S HOPE! :D

Next chapter, due to the new school year, will be posted about seven to ten days from now. It shall be titled _Step 12: Dub the Names "James" and "Jamie Bond"_

**REVIEW AND TAKE MY POLL! :D**


	12. Hold Onto Him for as Long as You Can

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, but damn, is this disclaimer plain or wha— TACOS! XP

**Disclaimer2: **I don't own Tama Zoo; it really _does _exist in Tokyo, Japan. o.o

**A/N: **Two months. Two _long _months—and when I update, I give you this piece of crap.

*commence banging head against wall*

I'M SO SORRY! DX I have the feeling my writing has sucked the last few chapters, too. :( I wasn't really inspired, so I made a lot of unnecessary shit happen. (My bad. -.-') But thank you to those who reviewed last chapter, the chapter with the most reviews (11, despite two really just informing me of my horrible updating skills! ^.^): _BGuate224_, _vampire-fetish15_, _kokoronagomu_, _Pickle Toes_, _dog-demon-girl-13_, _DormantShadow_, _xbeautyxxisxxlifex_, _einehexe_, and anonymous reviewers _jennnn _and _neveryoumind _(mentally thank the last two for making me feel like a total ass for not updating when I said I would. And even though I felt like a horrible person, they _did _have a good point… o.o). Note: Don't be afraid to speak your mind! Criticism, both positive and negative, helps me out, so even scolding me for not updating often is appreciated (no matter how weird it sounds)! :D

**CURIOUS OF HOW KAGOME'S SCHOOL WORKS? GO TO **_www. imtc. gatech. edu/i-irasshai/2/207/207a01/207a01. htm _**(WITHOUT THE SPACES) AND THERE SHOULD BE AT THE VERY TOP OF THE PAGE YOUR TYPICAL, WEEKLY JAPANESE HIGH SCHOOL SCHEDULE.**

Oh, and I'm renaming this chapter. Sorry. o.o'

* * *

_Variegated Tulip:_

Beautiful Eyes.

* * *

_**HOW TO LOSE THE BEST THING THAT EVER CAME TO YOU**_

_**Step 12: Hold Onto Him for as Long as You Can**_

* * *

_"When you feel like giving up,  
remember why you held on for so long in the first place."_

—Unknown

* * *

_"Kikyou, why are you avoiding me?"_

_Inuyasha didn't back down as he stared at her, faced her off in the hallway, his eyes boring into her gray orbs for some form of truth, rhyme, and reason. Her pale complexion was oddly unattractive at the moment unlike it'd been for the past year they dated, her lips suddenly looking chapped and unappealing. She didn't help her appearance by casting a cold glance his way, almost as if challenging him to ask it again, for she would only remain silent._

_For a moment, Inuyasha turned livid. He wanted nothing more than to demand why the last month of school, she kept to her damned bitch-friends Midoriko and Kagura and barely spared him a glimpse. Inside school, she was normal, welcoming him to the lunch table whenever he felt like joining them and showing affection in public as if she were happy. But outside of school, she… she—_

_She'd been _avoiding _him!_

_Inuyasha still went to the Higurashi Shrine, played video games with Souta, had dog-/cat-fights with Buyo, was forced into cleaning and cooking with Mrs. Higurashi, and more cleaning with the shrine owner, the kids' Jii-chan. But Kikyou remained secluded in her bedroom, and when he went to speak with her, she always made an excuse, the latest being that she had a horrific headache. The stress he felt was enough to make him want to tear his poor dog ears off—yes, he was THAT frustrated! _

_His retirement during this time was Kagome._

_When Kikyou pushed him away, Kagome always happened to be nearby. Though Inuyasha never vented his feelings or mental ramblings to the girl, she constantly carried a calm aura and had the amazing ability to relax those around her. He'd listen to CDs with her, help her study—though he was usually the one confused in the end (unless it was math; then they were both having brain-exhaustion strokes)—and would simply chat with her. After a little more than a year of knowing each other, the two spent their time at Java the Hut and walking around town, or more specifically, him giving her free piggy back rides whenever they needed to get out of the house. Just being with Kagome made Inuyasha forget his problems with Kikyou._

_But how could he forget them right _now_?_

_"DAMMIT, KIKYOU, _ANSWER _ME!"_

_Kagome, who'd been watching the couple from the confinements of her bedroom, didn't dare move an inch; sure, he could hear her breathing, but one move and he'd know that she was peeking through her doorway. It was the beginning of Kagome's last year of middle school; she'd recently turned fifteen and awaited to have fun with Inuyasha that summer, since American college began in the fall. Kikyou would be having classes throughout her days, no matter whether Kagome was at home or not. And honestly, Kagome felt no disappointment in her sister's leave for every class; whenever she was around, the atmosphere would instantly become awkward amongst the friends._

_It hadn't happened until Kagome turned fifteen. It was just, then and there, it didn't feel right for her, Inuyasha, and Kikyou be a trio; it felt as if she had to be with only one at a time, like if she treaded waters with the couple, many ripples would sear the strings of their bonds and damage them all. Honestly, whenever she, Kikyou, and Inuyasha were spending time with each other, Kagome felt everything she did caused a ripple. Of what, she wasn't sure, but she felt the more time they spent together as a group, the more strain the two had on their shoulders. _

_Evidently, the ripples had reemerged unwillingly, and now were reeking chaos upon the arguing couple with whom Kagome's life revolved around. Despite her conscience secretly tugging and begging for her not to do so, all Kagome ever wanted was for them to be happy, even as Kikyou continued coldly ignoring her boyfriend as he yelled for her attention. And with that final wish for nothing but their happiness, Kagome silently maneuvered away from the door, gently lied herself down on her mattress, and buried her face far enough into her pillow to hide the scent of her tears._

_They'd be happier if they didn't know about the void within her heart, right?_

**—****~*~—~*~—~*~—**

I steady my breathing and ignore the urge to stretch my muscles as if I'm about to take a life-threatening run. _Okay, _I think breezily, _challenge of the day: fix the faux pa I just made by walking into a public argument between my elder sister and my best friend who's coincidently said sister's ex-boyfriend trying to win her heart._ I'm still jumpy, though, as Kikyou stares at me with cold eyes, probably wondering why I'm here and interrupting her fight with Inuyasha, who's staring at me in shock for popping out of nowhere. I'm sorry to say that since Kikyou doesn't know I've been hanging out with him, I regard Inuyasha with a stunned expression—as if I'm surprised he was even alive, like I really am seeing him for the first time in two years—before focusing solely on Kikyou, feeling my heart drop some when Inuyasha's golden gaze refuses to meet mine afterwards.

"Kikyou," I gasp, trying to make my voice sound concerned for only her, "what's going on?" I feign confusion, blinking innocently a few times, and let my eyes wander to the man holding her hand. "Nakamura-sensei…?"

"Naraku," Kikyou corrects icily, eyes sharpening, "is my date to the theater this afternoon."

I resist the urge to barf on the WacDonald's floor, my stomach is churning so much at the thought of _him _being with _her_. I look at Nakamura-sensei, my Tech. Home Econ. teacher, who grins slyly at me. My heart stutters for a moment, wondering where the bored male who lectured us about electrical wiring and repairs is. "Why," he says, voice astounded, "who's this, Kiky-chan?"

My eye twitches at their familiarity, and Inuyasha's follow suit. _Oh, boy…_

"Kagome is my little sister," Kikyou speaks up, probably fighting off a grimace from forming on her perfect face. She probably hasn't really realized I addressed him as my sensei, so he knows both Inuyasha and I, because she's just introduced us to each other. She looks at me solidly and questions, "Why are you here? It's against your school policies to be eating outside of class." Her thin eyebrows furrowed and stern expression set, my mind screams one thing:

_Adult._

She's just too much of an _adult_.

I wonder what made Kikyou think she had to grow up so quickly for a moment before realizing my thoughts could wait until later, when I didn't have her questioning me. "I have permission," I answer curtly, avoiding eye contact. Instead, my gaze drifts to Inuyasha's pant legs, which are currently adorned in dark, ripped jeans. My fists clench somewhat as I realize he's not at all dressed for work, and student teachers aren't allowed to take days off.

He'd skipped work today, and planned it, too, probably specifically for this.

I don't know how much time passed, how long we stood there in silence, until I hear a slight snort and shuffle of feet. When I look up, expecting Kikyou's stormy eyes, I drown in gold. Ignoring the way my heart skips a beat and my breathing nearly turns ragged, I blink and ask him quietly, "What happened?"

And, just like that first day of our reunion at the coffee shop, his ears droop and he looks like a kicked puppy. Obviously, what happened today is a taboo topic I can never bring up again. I refuse to give into the urge of sighing, and whisper to Inuyasha, "Why don't you just take the day off? I mean, not from work"—_you've obviously got that down, _I add sourly—"but from Kikyou-hunting." I try to grin for his benefit, but at his lack of response and glazed eyes, it's hopeless. Instead, I mentally pat him on the back and encourage him jokingly, "Go choke on some ramen noodles while watching reruns of _Scooby Doo _or something."

With a ghost of a smirk, he nods, then exits out of WacDonald's, his casual clothing still foreign to me at this time of day and making me blink in bemusement. Once all traces of silver have vanished from my eyesight, I drag myself back to my friends' table, pretending to not notice their curious faces and questioning glares as I set aside my completely melted WacFlurry and admire the decaying insides of the fast food joint.

Damn, this is gonna be a _long _day.

**—****~*~—~*~—~*~—**

I was right: I _did _get to play hamster for our experiment in Chemistry class. The outcome?

I got electrocuted—_again. _

The question is, how did we get electricity by attempting to mix elements together…?

I inwardly sigh, rapping my fingers lightly against my desk, as if that could ease away my irritancy. Evidently, the gods have something against me, and is trying to convey the message with volts to my nerves. Though I would usually be grateful for such connections, I don't really appreciate being shocked and stung constantly by wall outlets and miscellaneous wires. Maybe Kami's even trying to figuratively wake me up with these random bolts, make me open my eyes to something standing right in front of me. The case sounds intriguing, but after pondering over this during my entire time in Social Studies as Satou-sensei goes on about the Muromachi Jidai and its shogun, most specifically the ones that lived within the first half of the era. Next week, once we've covered the Nanboku-chou material, we'll be researching the Sengoku Jidai, or Warring States Era.

I barely listen to his speech, however, or take notes for that matter. I don't acknowledge Inuyasha's not-so-worrisome absence, Kouga's quizzical glowers poking me relentlessly, Bankoutsu's knowing glances towards me, Eri's random giggles at some note her crush wrote, or Ayumi's furious scribbling of facts about history. And I most definitely don't notice the Mysterious, Reappearing Yuka's doodling a comic of Inuyasha and Kouga dressed in Muromachi Jidai clothing and fighting each other to death, the winner being Inuyasha, who then promptly "gets the girl," as her title implies, and picks up a modern-day schoolgirl and whisks her away.

Very original, Yuka. _Very _original.

Instead, my mind drifts around the topic of what I'd seen today at WacDonald's. The gleams of unfamiliarity in Nakamura—err, Naraku's ruby orbs was just odd; it was as if my reserved, strict Home Econ. teacher had skipped out on me and left some deluded foreigner in his place. I wonder, why hadn't he bothered to correct Kikyou and tell her we knew each other? Am I really that shameful to know? But if that was the case, then why would Kikyou introduce me to him? Why hadn't I realized she'd been dating someone, much less that he was my sensei, or looked into Naraku's love life that constantly interfered with school and gave us substitutes? Why hadn't Naraku pointed out that Inuyasha and I knew each other, or that he was a student teacher at school?

I rub my forehead tiredly, the questions buzzing around my mind before blurring out any sense of mental direction I had before. _What exactly happened with Inuyasha?_ I wonder. I want to dwell further into the topic of how his day went, what he exactly did—I want to know the entire story about it. But I have to consider whether or not I'll be strong enough to handle a truth I won't like, and most of all, I have _got _to realize that Inuyasha's business is not entirely my own. We may share a few issues such as his goal of winning Kikyou's heart and my planning that mission, but whatever he does shouldn't matter to me, much less _ever _concern me.

Kikyou holds Inuyasha's heart; she shares more business with him than I ever will, and what he does with her was not meant to be known for anyone except themselves. Though my fists clench slightly at the thought, I know every little bit of it is true and that there's nothing I can do to change any of it. I could bail out on the plan, of course, but I was Inuyasha's friend a long time before I was his admirer; I should stick to my promise even if it doesn't benefit me.

I sigh heavily, ignoring the curious pairs of eyes now glued to my form. Closing my eyes for a moment, I breathe steadily.

Damn. Why _do _things need to be so complicated?

Social Studies class goes by quickly during my ponderings, and before I know it, Class Meeting has begun. I gather my things and wait as Yamamoto-sensei talks about tomorrow's events, taking enough time to congratulate me on winning the cycling competition this weekend, something he apologizes for not doing Monday. I blush and thank him for the compliment, while everyone who was unaware of my efforts send me impressed grins that further make my face heat up. Besides announcing that cycling practice has been cancelled today due to the weekly forecast—meaning I wouldn't have had to attend it anyways—and that next Tuesday, all classes will be taking a trip to Tama Zoo.

Then, it is time for School Cleaning. It's where classes break down into groups and begin the process of making their designated area—their classroom, the girls' restroom, the gymnasium, or main hallway—sparkly, shiny, and new. Most schools clean the rooms, bathrooms, and halls every day instead of once a week, but since we have to clean up our own messes, most students will take care of this school as if it's a valuable gem, thus we don't have to clean it as often. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi flock to me to form our usual group, and since this is Kouga's first cleaning day, he joins us, given that I'm the only person he really knows in the class. My friends give me curious gestures—raised eyebrows, suggestive smirks, and soft giggles—that I manage to roll my eyes at whereas Kouga seems just confused by their behavior. Yamamoto-sensei assigns us to the gymnasium, one of the most dreadful places to clean up due to its sweat stains, skid marks, and large size.

Usually two groups are assigned to this area, so Bankoutsu's, which consists of him, Musou, Tokajin, and Jinenji, will help us. Bankoutsu smirks when our groups are assigned together, and begins making his way towards me, undoubtedly to begin a questionnaire about my love life, when Eri pops up next to him and begins talking about our upcoming trip to the zoo. Musou and Tokajin talk amongst themselves, and Yuka seems just fine going on and on about Inuyasha to Ayumi, who looks more than a little bit uncomfortable the discussion's main topic.

Kouga stays next to me, for some reason, and Jinenji walks by himself. When we finally enter the gym and begin cleaning the floors, I look over to see Jinenji's still alone, and feeling a bit of sympathy for the horse-hanyou, I force an unwilling Kouga to come with me to socialize with him. I plop down beside Jinenji on the ground, beginning Smalltalk and promising to clean his sections of the floor if he uses his helpful height to clean the windows out of my reach. He blushes and obeys, making me blink a few times, wondering why his face would heat up over a simple exchange, while Kouga's eye begins to twitch rapidly. I shrug in the end, and force my brush along the polished panels to scrape away the marks left by rushed runners and rubber equipment.

We already planned going to the banquet and auction together over lunch, and after much confusion, I'd finally found out Houshi and Company (to which Miroku is heir), Seri Productions (to which Kouga is an intern), and some other company are attending to buy things for charity and publicity purposes while, once again, Ayame's family's business is hosting the event. And not only are we attending together, but Ayame and Sango have roped the poor Kouga into going shopping with our group this afternoon. This is why Kouga grabs a brush and begins helping me, all the while groaning, "Oh, how I can't _wait _to go shopping…" I chuckle and agree, glancing towards Jinenji every once in a while to see how he's holding up, and always catching him looking at me before quickly turning away.

Okay. What's going on?

Shrugging it off again, I scrub harder, offering to help Jinenji clean off a discolored portion of the wall and blinking once more in confusion when his face heats up and he shakes his head no. I sigh, giving up on the cause, and walking over there to do it myself, Kouga following me like an actual dog. Ignoring my stomach growling for food or Kouga's questioning looks towards said belly, I use the brush to reach into the deep creases of the bricks, digging out dust and dirt everyone's missed before as my mind races to a casual topic for me nowadays.

Inuyasha.

And Kikyou.

Well, after seeing what happened today at WacDonald's, I seriously doubt I even know my sister all that well. She managed to keep her relationship from reaching my family's ears, and judging by her stoniness, this has been going on for quite a while. Did that mean she and Naraku were getting serious, or was she just mad I figured out about the relationship before it made the news? Kikyou was always a bit cranky whenever her plans were foiled, but then again, maybe she was just sensitive about her and Naraku's privacy being breeched? Wait—_are _they serious? Stopping mid-stroke for just a moment before continuing, I think that possibility over.

If Kikyou and Naraku are in serious relationship, would it be right to continue my plans with Inuyasha?

Now completely stopping my smooth circles with the brush, I stare blankly at the wall. If I do continue as planned, someone will get hurt—whether it be Inuyasha due to the plan failing, or Naraku and I due to our plan's success. Could I live with that remorse? If so, which would I rather have on my shoulders: pain of my own and that of another, or Inuyasha's, which has the ability to disturb my heartbeat? If I don't continue as planned, however, Inuyasha might be completely broken, and I'd never get to see him again. After all, the only reason he'd ever befriended me was because of Kikyou—he'd been her boyfriend years ago, and is now keeping in touch with me to reconnect their lives. If Kikyou was out the picture forever, did that I mean I was as well?

Was that why I even agreed to this plan? Because I felt as if Inuyasha would step out of my life forever if I turned him down right then and there and saved people hurt to come? Would he truly only stay in my life if Kikyou was involved?

My heart skips a beat.

"Higurashi-san?"

I turn to a concerned-looking Jinenji and Kouga, barely taking note of my hazy vision or stinging eyes. Before I can fib about almost crying without even realizing it, Kouga's sky blue orbs soften and he whispers, "We'll just leave right now, all right? Hand your brush over to Uma-kun, and we'll go meet with Taijiya-san and Yamainu-san."

Blinking repetitively to rid myself of tears, I nod, shakily giving my brush to a diffident Jinenji, and give him my best smile. "I'm sorry, Uma-kun," I say, bowing in apology, and when my head comes back up, I see him go red and nod timidly. Vaguely wondering why he's blushing so much, I follow after Kouga to the hallway, where I gather my school supplies before exiting the building. Outside, Sango and Ayame are waiting for us, excited and jittery, whereas Miroku waits in his sidecar, looking as if this was his dying day. I hold back a laugh as I climb on behind Sango, plopping my bag on Miroku's lap, and Ayame goes with Kouga to ride the train to the mall in downtown Tokyo. Sango speeds off, and after about ten minutes of riding, we arrive at the side entrance in which we're meeting.

Next thing I know, after running to the video store to rent out the entire _James Bond _series, I'm being pushed into dressing rooms by a hurried Sango and stoned with random clothing articles by an overenthusiastic Ayame. Kouga and Miroku had wandered off to get some stuff of their own, only taking five minutes, the lucky ducks. Sadly, though, they were captured after purchasing their items and have now been forced to hold all the crap Sango and Ayame have bought for us. They remind me of a little bit of Christmas trees, with the way the bags hang off their arms, hands, and belts, and how Miroku's even gone as far as to balance a shoebox on his head, which has fallen off seventeen—no, eighteen times now before he puts it back on to entertain himself.

I wonder which is worse: acting as a mannequin and holding the clothes, or being the guinea pig forced to try them on.

At the moment, I'd rather be on the sidelines with Miroku and Kouga.

Ayame whips another outfit at me after disapproving of the blue and white cotton one I just tried on, this ensemble being silky emerald. "That," she says, pointing towards it furiously, "is the one. I just know it, Sango."

My longtime friend eyes the dress critically before nodding in understanding. "I agree," she concurs, snatching the outfit away from me and storming up front to pay. I blink for a moment, exchange confused expressions with the boys, and lastly do a small celebratory dance in my mind. _No more changing! _That's probably the worst part of shopping—trying everything on—so I can't help breathing a sigh of relief when she takes off with the thigh-length, low-cut dress in tow.

"Now," Ayame murmurs, smiling wickedly, "we move onto shoes!"

And, of course, all mental celebratory dances end with a stumble and cry of anguish.

After the girls torturing us furthermore, we manage to finish shopping around six-thirty, meaning we spent all afternoon and a good amount of our evening at the downtown mall. I groan, showing my exhaustion as I'm finally able to rest my leg muscles once I plop down at a booth. Even though moving around as much as I did today would help with my weight problems and burn off some of my excess fat, I still hate the thought of exercising that much when I could've had a lazy day due to my cycling practice's last-minute cancellation (despite the lazy day probably adding even more unwanted pounds). _Oh, well, _I inwardly sigh as everyone joins me at our table. _At least I won't gain weight with today's harsh workout. _I then pick up my menu to scan through and see which meal has the least carbs, smiling in amusement when Sango's forced to take a seat with Miroku and slaps him as warning for any "suspicious" behavior. Across from us, Kouga and Ayame grin, having already adjusted to their odd habits, though luckily not having the horrifying experience of driving around with them on the same, doomsday vehicle.

We decided to have dinner at a steakhouse in the mall where service is quick and prices are high, making one of the more wealthier individuals at the table (aka, anybody but me) the payer of tonight's meal. As always, we've chosen a window seat, giving me, the person on the inside, a good view of the rainy, chaotic streets outside. Now that a storm is appearing, everyone's seeking shelter not from Mother Nature, but her ruthless sons, the Thunder Brothers. I'm just glad it's only drizzling at the moment, because once the thunder and lightning comes, I'll be long gone.

A waitress walks up to us, informing our group that due to tonight's weather, thus lack of customers, we could choose the buffet for half-off. All agree with this eagerly, though I make the excuse of not feeling well to the current weather conditions in order to skip out on dinner. I'm not all that hungry, anyways.

Like a sugar-loving child having been promised candy and doughnuts, Miroku races over to the buffet table and begins loading two empty plates, all for himself. Kouga follows, stocking up more on meats, whereas Ayame chooses salad and sushi. In spite of her lusting glances at the food surrounding us, Sango stays at the table with me, giving me a very determined look. Her eyes focus on me solely, and she solemnly declares,

"You have to help me with Miroku."

I stare at her dumbly, not quite catching her entire message. "Help you with Miroku on what?" I ask, wanting some clarification. Judging by the way Sango's face suddenly turns fuchsia and she mutters under her breath embarrassedly, I'm really dense for not catching on immediately.

Kami, what's up with people coming to me for love advice? I mean, what am I? _Cupid?_

With a solid bob of my head, I answer her unspoken question, and she visibly relaxes before smiling gratefully and rushing off to get her food. I exhale lightly, my sight straying to the outside once again. I idly wonder why I'm helping other people with their love lives when I should be more concerned with my own when something flickers in my vision, a flash of light illuminating the sky before fading, and a roar of thunder bellowing some seconds afterwards.

Petrified with my back straight and eyes wide, I stiffen, the rapid beating of my heart suddenly going numb in my still chest.

Inuyasha's out in the rain, in the storm, on the empty streets, _alone_, where the Thunder Brothers can easily attack him when no one's looking.

I didn't even notice me grabbing my coat and a few bags, leaving most of my purchases behind as I run out the door, ignoring the concerned yells of my friends or sparks of lightning or crackling of thunder outside as I dash out into the rain, not slowing down until my hand is on his wet, leather jacket's sleeve. "IDIOT!" I scream over the storm, not hesitating to punch his shoulder, making him wince at the unexpected blow. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF A STORM?"

He looks at me, befuddled and seemingly clueless. I wonder if he even knows of the killings that have been occurring, or if his prolonged absence from the country left him completely in the dark. "I don't know," he confesses, glaring at me accusingly. "I took the bus today, and didn't know it'd rain." I give him a dull look, scowling at him for not checking the forecast, yet he overlooks both gesturing. "And what about you, wench? Aren't you scared shitless in this weather?"

I open my mouth to respond when I realize something: for once during one of our arguments, I don't really have a witty reply. I have no idea why I've just rushed out here without a jacket on with only a few of my bags in hand, and why I'm not having a breakdown. I do, however, begin to shake as the water seeps through my clothes and tickles my spine. Everything else is mostly a blur, the only part worth recalling having been exchanging glances with my now less-worried friends before putting on my coat and taking Inuyasha's offered jacket and using it as an umbrella for us both as he darts to his home for refuge from the now heavy downpour. Besides that, the city's shades of gray and dull exterior from the sprinkling and clouds all blended in with one another, and I can barely recognize the usual landmarks as Inuyasha ran with me clinging to his back, his jacket covering our heads and one of my hands securing and protecting it from the winds. My chilling fingers greedily suck in warmth from his chest, where my left hand rests, and his head and ears, where my right lingers; my legs have never been wrapped around him so tight yet tiredly, my eyes daring to drift close even with the loud pattering of raindrops and thudding of feet disrupting my focus.

It feels as if another time lapse occurs when I find him in front of me, eagerly rummaging through my plastic _Video Go-Go! _bag, extracting my newly purchased DVDs and giving me questioning looks. In a yawn, I explain, "We're kind of failing at predicting anything related to Kikyou—her likes, dislikes, preferences, the works. I thought maybe if we learned some good spying skills, we could become the new James and Jamie Bond and use said skills to our advantage."

Inuyasha's molten gold eyes seem to ice over for a quick second before he nods approvingly, suddenly interested in the DVDs' cases, probably more familiar with the concept of James Bond than I am, since he's actually lived in an English country where they watched this often. I don't really take the time to admire his home like before, the urge to sleep too great to ignore. I'm mostly sitting up on the blanket-ridden and nearly pillow-less couch, but once Inuyasha inserts the disk and begins playing the first movie with the lights off, deciding to lie back-down, I unconsciously crawl over and lay down on top of him, hoping he'll be a sufficient pillow for the night. I can't see his face, but I hope he doesn't mind even if it's a bit too intimate.

For all I know, James Bond could be a transgender forensic scientist, because when I begin cuddling into Inuyasha's warmth and feeling a safe cocoon surround and guard us from the storm outside, I slip into dreamland, my last connection to the world being a cautious arm sliding around my waist and an irregular heartbeat lulling me further away from reality—

A reality where Inuyasha isn't mine and Kikyou exists, and a dream where only he and I belong and kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the sucky chapter, and lack of InuKag. :( **I know I don't deserve it, but if you could review and tell me what you think (even if you didn't have anything good to say), I'd be eternally grateful. :) This story doesn't receive all that many reviews, so I kind of get Emo about it… But rest assured, next chapter will be coming out within two weeks! :D (Sorry, but I have two chapters to add to my dark!fic "Red"and I have to type my Halloween one-shot "Nightfall"! D:) Besides that, this will now be **updated at least once a week**; it and my fic "Red" are ones I really want to get finished by the end of this year, so I'll be working my butt off on them specifically. :) I hope you're looking forward to the frequent updates, and next chapter shall be called _Step 13: "Attempt to Write Poetry"_.

Also, if you wish to create "How to Lose" fanart, contact me via **email**! ^.^

And** REVIEW**, if you still want to…


	13. Important AN: I'm not quitting

**This is a very important author's note. **I'm posting this to all my ongoing stories that haven't been updated for about a year now, and I suggest you don't ignore it.

I haven't updated in forever; I'm well-aware of this, but unlike most authors, I'm adamant against using A/N chapters in stories - I hate them with a passion, which is why I only use my profile to say I'm busy and so and so and will not be updating anytime soon. My procrastination habits are hard to overcome, but to be honest, overall this past year, I've gotten lazy, and I'm sorry. However, one reviewer as of recently thought the section on my profile stating my withdrawal from fanfiction was permanent, that I'd never go back to it. Or maybe he/she thought I was going to be like another popular author, KeiChanz (who's one of my faves, by the way), and rarely update. He/she suggested I either cancel my stories or hand them off to others, but you know what?

Fuck that. I'm not letting someone else continue my stories, and I'm sure as hell not going to cancel them and make you go "Y U NO FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED?" I am finishing these, but due to the changes in my life, on my own time. I'm a determined person who starts new projects with admirable gusto, and then leaves them to rot. I don't want to do that to you, though - and I figured since me not informing you of this bothered the reader so much, I'd better just tell you about it now rather than wait for you to wander to my profile. It goes against my beliefs of not using A/Ns as chapters, making me a hypocrite, but seriously - if it bothers the reader that much, I'm here to tell you right now, wait for me if you can. I'm deeply sorry for not being able to work on these every day or write with passion like I used to, but I'm trying to undergo a deeper self-discovery.

Through writing, I escaped my life and remained evasive to my problems - and now, without it, I will face things head on; I will become the person I want to be. And I still write - just random things, like poems, or little vignettes of my time with others. But if I continue to make fanfiction the center of my life, I will never live and be happy. I will eventually balance things out to where I want be with those I care for constantly and be able to involve myself in another world and write, but for right now, I need a big break from FFN. One where I don't reply to messages or reviews and I get out there and live the one life I have.

I will never quit fanfiction. It's fun, it's helped me out of a deep depression, and it's assisted me in discovering who I am. I've made a lot of friends and found out new things, and I will never quit it. I will update, I will finish my current stories, and guess what? I _will _post new stories as well. However, I'm focusing on getting a life right now because I'm in high school, have been single my whole life, and added to this, have much to experience. I want to live, love, and learn to make writing my passion, not my unnoticeable escape. But seriously - I won't quit. Whether I be a modern-day nomad or living with my husband when I'm older, I'll still be on here, still talking to you and learning more. For more information on my writing and updating, you can always check out my profile, but really?

I'm tired of running. I want to live my life. And, when my life gets to where I want it to be, updates will become more frequent instead of every few months. Wouldn't that be beautiful? Oh, and I apologize again for not updating, but understand that my overall happiness is at stake here. Writing isn't my main focus in life - teaching is now - but I plan to still do it since it's always been an outlet for me. I'm just trying to stop escaping my life by making writing my main focus, you know? If you don't like this new occurrence and want to punch me in the face for this false update (I would), I understand. If you're the same as the last sentence, but are still willing to give me yet another chance to redeem myself, much thanks.

Remember: I will never quit. Quitting is for pussies, which I am not, and to become a stronger person, I need to stick with what I start. I'm not mad at this reviewer - this was rather eye-opening - but to say the least, I feel like the shittiest person alive for all I've done to my dedicated readers and the people in my life. I've been selfish; it's unforgivable, but I will still always apologize. Thank you for reading, and I hope you don't mind waiting. (You probably will, but that's what your father's rifle is for.)

Sincerely, purduepup - aka, Morgan Williams


End file.
